si yo hubiera
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: una pregunta que muchos nos hacemos en nuestra vida... Misao se enfrenta a dos realidades con un mismo destino... esperemos que les guste... SouXMisao 0o0 comienzan las escenas lemon de esta historia por lo que cambia de categoría.
1. entre dos caminos

**Si yo hubiera... **

By: Tommy Hiragizawa...

Los personajes no son míos, son de Nobushiro Watsuki... la historia original es de la película "si yo hubiera"...

Nota: lo que está en letra normal pasa en los dos casos...

**Lo que esta en letra negra pasa cuando toma el camino al pueblo**

_Lo que esta en cursiva es cuando va al templo_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Cáp. 1... elegir entre dos caminos... **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Era un día normal como cualquier otro en el Aoiya... Misao... la Okashira del grupo de ninjas Oniwabanshu estaba preparando todo para las pruebas de nuevos ninjas... por lo tanto... también se le haría a ella un examen entre los Okashiras de los otros clanes para ver si efectivamente estaba calificada para el puesto que ocupaba... entre los jueces estarían Okina y los anteriores Okashiras... con excepción de Aoshi... que se le había asignado una misión y no estaría para esas fechas...

Misao había entrenado mucho para conservar su puesto... y estaba segura de pasar las pruebas de los ancianos sabios... había luchado arduamente para reestablecer el orgullo oni, y amaba su puesto... jamás dejaría a su familia en manos equivocadas...

Y ese era el día... dos días antes del reclutamiento de nuevos miembros... ese día era su examen... Ya estaba todo dicho... los Okashiras la esperaban a las afueras de la ciudad, y ella iba en camino hacia el lugar... cuando llegó los Okashiras, algunos se sorprendieron ya que nunca habían dicho que el actual Okashira de los Onis fuera una mujer...

que significa esto Okina??? – preguntó el viejo okashira de otro clan...

este es nuestro Okashira... – dijo serio

una mujer!!! – dijo otro... – es una broma verdad... que pasó con Aoshi???!!! –

por si no lo saben el dejó su puesto hace ya muchos años... – afirmó Okina

lo sabemos, pero pensamos que con su regreso volvería a su puesto...nunca pensamos que una niña era la que ha tomado el puesto –

además que el único que tiene el consentimiento oficial del concejo es Shinomori-san, esta niña se ha autoproclamado Okashira... ella no debe tener la capacidad para hacerlo... la tradición dice... –

y a quien le importan las tradiciones!!! – dijo Misao ya irritada... – no eran ustedes los que estaban dispuestos a dejar que la tradición ninja pereciera junto con la antigua era... – ella se puso frente a ellos... – yo fui la que no dejó a los onis morir... y fui la que convenció a muchos de los de seguir con su vida de ninjas... por lo menos merezco que me den la oportunidad de probarles que sirvo para este puesto... si ya después ven que hay alguien mas capacitado para el puesto entonces me haré a un lado... pero si por lo que me niegan mi derecho como ninja es ser mujer entonces no me quedaré satisfecha con su veredicto... menos me importará lo que digan un grupo de viejos amargados -

Okina... has entrenado bien a la Okashira... – dijo sonriendo uno de los hombres...

Si Okina, pero además de eso... veremos si su honor como la Okashira es tan grande como su boca – dijo otro

A que se refieren Okina?? – preguntó la chica...

A que has pasado la prueba... –

De que hablas??? – dijo sorprendida...

A que la mayoría de los miembros del consejo del Oni ya sabía que la que ahora era su Okashira era una chica... pero querían saber si tu honor como tal era tan grande que no te importara morir o lo que dijeran los demás de ello.. por eso mismo trajimos aquí a miembros de otros clanes que desconocían tu genero... –

Entonces... –

Esto era una prueba... y la has pasado... pero de aquí en adelante tenle mas respeto a tus mayores... por haber hecho tales declaraciones en contra del consejo y los otros lideres se te impondrá un castigo... pero no se te quitará tu cargo... –

Pero... –

Nada de peros Misao... al consejo nunca se le contradice... –

Aceptaré mi castigo con honor Okina – ella bajo la cabeza...

Entonces tu castigo será... – los ancianos discuten un momento y de pronto uno de ellos termina lo que comenzó Okina...

Se te suspenderá por 6 meses... –

Que!!!! –

En ese tiempo tienes que demostrarles a todos lo que vales como ninja... tu relevo lo elegirás tu misma... –

Entonces... –

Esta es tu segunda prueba... tienes que, no solo demostrarnos a nosotros, sino a todos los miembros del clan lo que vales como Okashira... –

Entonces acepto con gusto mi castigo... Señor – dijo ella con respeto al saber que ahora ese hombre era su superior...

Entonces te puedes retirar... Okina se quedará, aún tenemos cosas de las cuales hablar –

Hai – y dicho esto como si nunca hubiese estado en el lugar la joven ninja desapareció...

Crees que esté lista para lo que viene?? –

Estoy seguro – respondió Okina.

0o0o0o0o0

**Misao va de regreso a la cuidad... pero como siempre hay un cruce donde el camino se divide en dos... uno que lleva al templo donde Aoshi medita y el otro que va directo al pueblo... **

**debe de ser buena idea ir a visitar al señor Aoshi para comentarle lo ocurrido... – dijo para si la chica... – aunque tal vez aún esté de misión... – dijo entristecida... - Creo que iré primero al pueblo... tal vez pase algo divertido... – dijo ya algo mas animada...**

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

_Misao va de regreso a la cuidad... pero como siempre hay un cruce donde el camino se divide en dos... uno que lleva al templo donde Aoshi medita y el otro que va directo al pueblo..._

_debe de ser buena idea ir a visitar al señor Aoshi para comentarle lo ocurrido... – dijo para si la chica... – aunque tal vez aún esté de misión... – dijo entristecida... – nada pierdo por ir... – dijo encaminándose hacia el templo..._

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

estás seguro de que nadie vendrá Aoshi??? – se escuchó una voz de mujer al lado del chico...

estoy seguro... ya puedes salir... nadie te vio al entrar... – dijo este con su voz fría de siempre...

entones si podremos estar solos, no???... porque no aprovechamos... – le dijo ya la figura femenina mientras poco a poco se dejaba ver...

sabes que no es necesario que te hagas la interesante... sabes que has sido la única que ha logrado algo de mi Satomi –

lo se... llevamos mas de 5 años viéndonos a escondidas... pero me hace rabiar las alas que le das a esa chiquilla... que no te das cuenta de lo que siente por ti –

esa chiquilla como tu la llamas es mi protegida... y la quiero como a una hija... y ella me aprecia como a un padre... nunca me ha dado razones para pensar otra cosa ni le he dado razones para ello –

eso espero Aoshi... eso espero... – y dicho esto por fin la chica salió completamente... era de largos cabellos azabachados, ojos azules como el cielo y un cuerpo hermoso... tal vez el sueño de cualquier hombre...

y al acercarse mas la chica lo comenzó a besar, siendo pronto correspondida por el hombre... despojándose de sus ropas como si poseídos estuvieran... buscando la manera de ver y sentir mas piel del otro.

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

**Misao ya iba llegando al pueblo cuando escucha unos gritos a lo lejos... era un grupo de ladrones acosando a una chica de no mas 16 años... Misao enojada por tal cobardía se encaminó a ayudar a la chica... **

**dejen de molestarla sopencos – dijo ella enfurecida... solo haciendo que estos se concentraran completamente en ella para dejar escapar a la chica... **

**tu tampoco estás mal... que te parece si mejor te cojemos a ti?? – **

**eso solo en sus sueños... – **

**y la pelea comenzó pero algunos de aquellos ladrones eran buenos... claro que no rivales suficientes de uno por uno con la chica... pero todos juntos era otra historia... **

**estás cansada chiquilla?? – preguntó altanero uno de ellos.**

**Jamás me rendiré ante escoria como ustedes... – **

**Y justo cuando iban a contra atacar algo pasó... uno de los caballos de los bandidos se espantó y cuando se levantó en dos patas...**

**ahhhhh!!! – Misao no tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de aquello y el golpe de las patas delanteras del caballo al caer dio de lleno en una de sus piernas, haciéndola gritar de dolor y que sus atacantes corrieran en caso de que la policía de la ciudad se hubiera alertado con aquel grito... **

**y tal como pesaron... unas personas al oír tal grito no hicieron otra cosa mas que ir a ver que pasaba y al ver la condición de la chica no hicieron otra cosa que llevarla con el medico mas cercano a que revisara la herida... **

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

_Misao va hacia el templo donde Aoshi medita comúnmente... justo en ese momento un chico aparece ente ella..._

_hola!!!! – grita el chico alegre... _

_ehh – la chica casi cae al piso del susto, pero el chico alcanzó a tomar su mano antes que eso... _

_ehhh... lo siento... no quería asustarla... discúlpeme... –_

_no... hay problema.. gracias por impedir que me diera un buen golpe... – dijo ella un poco triste aún como para enojarse o armar un pleito..._

_disculpa... me podrías decir que camino puedo tomar para llegar al centro de Kyoto... – _

_ya pasaste por el cruce? – _

_hai –_

_pues déjame te digo que tomaste el camino equivocado... para llegar al centro tienes que ir por el otro camino... pero desde aquí hay otra forma de llegar, aunque es un poco mas lenta... –_

_me la podría indicar?? –_

_hai, mire, tiene que tomar por la vereda que comienza unos metros mas adelante... después solo tiene que seguirla y llegará de nuevo al camino que lleva al centro... –_

_muchas gracias por su ayuda... – dijo el mientras sonreía – lamento el quitarle su valioso tiempo... –_

_no es nada... – le contestó – si quieres te puedo llevar hasta la vereda ,yo voy a la misma dirección –_

_eso sería fantástico... muchas gracias Señorita –_

_y así los dos caminaron hasta la vereda, Misao se despidió del chico desconocido... y después caminó el poco camino que faltaba de recorrer al templo... pero escuchó algo dentro del templo que la dejó algo mal... eran los jadeos de una mujer... la voz de Aoshi pidiendo mas... _

_y al ver por la ventana... haí estaba la imagen que nunca se iría de su mente... el cuerpo de su amado Aoshi sobre el de una mujer que no conocía... haciendo el amor..._

_Señor Aoshi!! – dijo sin poderlo evitar... y al ver que los dos se volvían a verla ella se tapó la boca con sus manos, y salió corriendo para escapar de aquella realidad..._

_Espera Misao!!! – gritaba Aoshi aún en el templo..._

_Déjalo Aoshi... era momento de que ella se diera cuenta de la verdad – _

_Tal vez tengas razón... – _

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

**tubo mucha suerte señorita... un golpe así pudo haberla dejado sin pierna – dijo el medico mientras le enyesaba la pierna – pero mire, solo se le rompió el hueso... valla que tiene mucha suerte... – **

**ni tanta... hoy no podía ser un día peor... – dijo triste... – pero en fin doctor...¿ya me puedo ir? –**

**crees poder caminar con la pierna en ese estado... – **

**claro que puedo!!!... no por nada soy... – y calló, después de todo ahora ella no era la Okashira de los Onis. **

**Esta bien, pero tenga cuidado... –**

**Hai – **

**Misao dejó el lugar, y a duras penas llegó al cabo de unas horas al Aoiya... dentro encontró a Okon preparando la cena, a Okina que lloraba como loco por no saber donde estaba su ángel, Shiro y Kuro tratando de convencerlo de que estaría bien y Omasu que bajaba de las escaleras y fue la primera en verla... **

**Misao!!! – con aquel grito las miradas se concentraron en ella...**

**MI ANGEL!!!... DONDE HAS ESTADO??!!!! – gritaba Okina antes de salir... pero los gritos no duraron mucho ya que fueron sustituidos por las miradas preocupadas de todos al ver la pierna de su "Okashira"...**

**¿que te pasó Misao...? – preguntó alarmado Kuro, que si bien era uno mas de su familia era en el que mas confiaba y con el que podía hablar mas fácilmente... era como un hermano mayor... **

**Estoy bien Kuro... solo que aquí está el resultado de ser tan entrometida... jajaja – **

**Déjame te llevo a tu cuarto a que descanses... – **

**Pero... –**

**Nada... ven... – y la tomó en brazos encaminándose al cuarto de la chica... – Okon prepárale la cena y se la llevas a su habitación... – **

**Hai... – **

**Al poco rato...**

**Donde está Misao... hoy no me llevó mi té – dijo Aoshi con su aire frió de siempre... **

**No se moleste Aoshi-san, Misao esta en su cuarto con Kuro, ha tenido un accidente al volver a casa y el la está cuidando... – **

**Iré a ver como está... – **

**Aoshi llegó al cuarto de Misao, pero antes de entrar se dedicó a escuchar la conversación de la chica y su compañero...**

**ya estás mejor Misao-chan – dijo el con toda la confianza que el tiempo había forjado entre ellos... –**

"**quien se cree para llamarle así...va a ver como Misao se enoja y lo deja en su lugar" – pensaba el ninja...**

**Estoy bien Kuro... lo que pasa es que me metí en una pelea a la que no me llamaron... je!, no eras tu el que siempre me lo advertía... me decías... "no te metas donde no te llaman"... – dijo imitando su voz, a lo que los dos rompieron en risas... **

"**porque tanta confianza entre ellos?" –**

**Hay Misao... quieres que te deje descansar?? – le preguntó aún algo preocupado por su estado de animo...**

**No, quédate, quédate a mi lado como tantas noches... si?? – **

"**que QUE!!!!!" – **

**Hai, Misao – **

**Y mejor Aoshi se retiró del lugar... no necesitaba escuchar mas... Kuro se las vería con el uno de esos días... **

**Continuará... **

**KONICHIWA!!!!!... **LECTORES... desde que vi esta película no pude evitar que las imágenes vinieran a mi mente para hacer este fic... jajaja... creo que lo dejé claro con la nota del principio... pero les quiero explicar a los que no entendieron o no han visto la peli mas o menos de que se trata...

Lo del principio pasa en las dos historias... pero al llegar al cruce... hay dos alternativas... una tomar el lado derecho y dos, el izquierdo... pero en una de las realidades ella toma el derecho... y pasa todo lo que tiene que pasar al haber elegido ese camino... pero la otra historia es que hubiera pasado si hubiera tomado el otro camino... ¿entienden?...

En fin... espero que lo disfruten... trataré de hacerlo divertido y que sea entendible...

Sin mas que contarles me despido...

Atte: Tommy

**P.D. DEJEN REVIEWS**


	2. consecuencias

**Si yo hubiera... **

By: Tommy Hiragizawa...

Los personajes no son míos, son de Nobushiro Watsuki... la historia original es de la pelicula "si yo hubiera"...

Nota: lo que está en letra normal pasa en los dos casos...

**Lo que esta en letra negra pasa cuando toma el camino al pueblo**

_Lo que esta en cursiva es cuando va al templo_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. Anterior...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Señor Aoshi!! –_

_Espera Misao!!! – gritaba Aoshi aún en el templo..._

_Dejalo Aoshi... era momento de que ella se diera cuenta de la verdad – _

_Tal vez tengas razón... – _

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

**Hay Misao... quieres que te deje descanzar?? – le preguntó aún algo preocupado por su estado de animo...**

**No, quedate, quedate a mi lado como tantas noches... si?? – **

"**que QUE!!!!!" – **

**Hai, Misao – **

**Y mejor Aoshi se retiró del lugar... no necesitaba escuchar mas... Kuro se las vería con el uno de esos días... **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. 2... concecuancias...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_porque??... porque me hizo eso??" – pensaba Misao mientras corría tratando de dejar atrás las visiones que le hicieron salir corriendo del lugar... – " si no se interezaba por mi para que dejó que me hiciera ilusiones... para que me dio razones para amarlo mas de lo que ya lo hacía???...¿porque??!!!" – _

_Y con estos pensamientos, y corriendo sin rumbo fijo se topó por algo o mas bien, por lo que sientió alguien... _

_porque no se fija por donde camina!!!! – grito esta tratando de sacar su frustración en aquel grito... _

_disculpe, pero usted tampoco iba muy atenta que digamos, mas bien, usted chocó conmigo señorita... – escuchó de la voz de lo que debería ser un hombre... (que, uno nunca sabe)_

_y a usted que le importa si vengo distraida!!! – _

_que me está gritando sin una razón aparente!!! – se le puso al brinco el chico...- así ningun chico va a querer casarce con usted... – _

_callate..callate...callate!!!! – gritó para caer de rodillas llorando desconsolada..._

_calmese señorita... ¿porque llora?, solo era una broma... – se disculpó el chico... _

_porque es verdad... nadie se va a querer fijar en una ninja que ha sido despojada de su titulo... que ha amado como idiota a un ser que simplemente me rechazó sin compación... que non tiene nada que dar... – lloraba sin control..._

_calma... disculpe lo que le dije... pero... aunque sea lo que sea usted vale como persona, no solo por el titulo que lleve... si alguien no se ha fijado en usted... busque a otra persona que la ayude a olvidar... aunque sea a un amigo... y yo creo que usted tiene aún mucho que dar... por ejemplo su amistad y esa bella sonrisa que me mostró por la tarde... – _

_ehh??? – _

_no me recuerda... soy el chico que casi la mata del susto con un simple hola... – _

_el que buscaba el camino al centro... – _

_hai – _

_gracias por lo que ha dicho... – _

_no hay de que... después de todo hay que recordar la frace que decía mi maestro...- _

_todo en esta vida se supera menos la muerte??? – _

_no... – dijo negando con la cabeza..._

_hay muchos peses en el mar – _

_tampoco – _

_la vida sigue??? – dice tratando de encontrar la frace como si de un juego se tratara... _

_neeee... (sonido de esos botones de juegos de tv cuando uno de equivoca)... perdiste – _

_entonces??? – preguntó sintiendoce derrotada... _

_los debiles son el alimento de los fuertes... pero me gustan mas sus fraces señorita... – le dijo con una sonrisa... a lo cual ella primero lo miró extrañada y luego rompió en carcajadas... _

_ve como es mas bella su sonrisa que esa cara larga... – le dijo_

_gracias por hacerme reír... –_

_ahh... perdoneme por no presentarme antes... mi nombre es Soujirou Seta... – _

_Soujirou... Seta... TU AQUÍ???!!! – la chica en verdad estaba sorprendida... ya algo le había dicho Himura de que el chico había cambiado pero ese cambio de actitud que mostró ante ella era de admiración... _

_Ehhh???... disculpe señorita... pero... me conoce de algún lado???... – _

_Si... claro que te conosco... soy la Okashira de los Oniwabanshu... bueno, hasta hace unas horas lo era... – dijo sonriendo tristemente... _

_Ahhh... usted es la joven ninja que acompañaba al señor Himura... – dijo con la mano en la barvilla como recordando... _

_Hai... – _

_Que bueno encontrarme con usted de nueva cuenta pero ahora sin ser enemigos... jajaja... –_

_Si, tienes razón... – susurró, ya que las palabras del chico solo le hicieron recordar los días que perdió buscando a Aoshi por todo Japón... _

_Perdón si le he traido malos recuerdos... pero lo aseguro que Shinomori-san es un tonto al no haber corrspondido a ese amor tan grande que usted le daba... – _

_Co...como sabes que es Aoshi??? – _

_Recuerde que en ese entonces yo tenía el Hobie de saber todo acerca del enemigo, tenía que saber sus debilidades... por eso supe, cuando la vi en aquella ocación lo que usted sentía hacia Aoshi-san... lastima que el no le correspondiera... – dijo bajando la mirada..._

_Pero no es tu culpa... no tienes de que preocuparte... – le dijo ella tratando de hacerlo sonreír... – tienes lugar donde quedarte?? – le preguntó..._

_Hai... hace rato fui a buscar a Saito-san para darle el informe de mi última misión... – _

_Misión???... Saito-san??? – _

_Ahh... creo que no le dijeron... ahora trabajo para la policía, me caban de transferir a Kyoto... – _

_Entonces ya se donde encontrarte... si me necesitas para algo ve al Aoiya... – le dijo – bueno, me tengo que ir... necesito tiempo para pensar en quien será mi sustituto... – _

_Le deseo suerte... señorita Misao... – _

_No me vengas con formalidades!!!... me haces sentir una vieja solterona!!!... soy Misao... –_

_Hai... Misao... – dijo algo nervioso_

_Entonces nos vemos Soujirou-kun!!! – dijo despidiendoce desde lo lejos... _

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

**A la mañana siguiente Misao ya se sentía un poco mejor, y al abrir los ojos lo primero que vió fue el rostro de Kuro junto al suyo... sonrió y dandole un beso en la mejilla lo despertó... **

**kuro... ya es de día... tenemos que trabajar... – de dijo al oido...**

**mama... 5 minutos más – se quejó el chico dandoce la vuelta y cubriendose con el cobertor... **

**con que con esas vamos Kuro... entonces... – la cara de Misao pasó a ser maquiavelica... – aquí voy... – y se hechó sobre el chico comenzando a hacerle cosquillas...**

**jajajaja... Misao... ya... Misao... ya... jajaja... Mi... Misao... –**

**entonces ya despertarás??? – **

**hai... hai – dijo aún entre risas... **

**bien... entonces levantate... -**

**sí señora Okashira!!!! – le dijo firme el chico, cosa que hizo que la chica volviera a entristecer... este al ver su tristeza se sintió mal... **

**que sucede Misao... que pasa... – **

**yo... Kuro... – y rompió en llanto en los brazos del chico... **

**Minutos antes en la cosina... **

**buenos días – dijo Aoshi secamente a Okon y Omasu que para esas horas eran las únicas despiertas...**

**buenos días Aoshi-san, desayunará con nosotros?? –**

**hai –**

**entonces prepararemos algo especial... – dijo Omasu... y algo llegó a sus oidos como si susurros fueran... **

**Misao...ya... Misao... ya... Mi... Misao... – se escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de un hombre... (aviso, no se escucharon las risas)**

**Ahhh... esto ya es de todos los días... – dijo Okon...**

**Si... esa niña siempre despierta a Kuro de esa manera... que no se cansan de hacer lo mismo??? –**

**Yo dudo que Kuro se canse...jajaja – **

**Tienes razón... – le completó omasu... **

**Pero estas dos no sabían que mientras hablaban en Aoshi despertaba aquel sentimiento de rencor que la noche pasada había surgido... Kuro había tocado a Misao (según el, ya que era el único que no sabía que aquello eran simples cosquillas) y eso jamás se lo iba a perdonar... después de todo, como tutor de la chica tenía que protegerla...**

**además de que con ese caracter de embarazada que tiene... jajaja... pobre Kuro, no se como soporta tanto tiempo a su lado – dijo Okon**

**jajaja... tienes razón, pero ten cuidado que te escuche... si no o ella o Kuro nos matan... – pero en ese momento el que quería matarlas para que se callaran era Aoshi que ya suficiente tenía con imaginar a Misao en brazos de Kuro como para agregarle que estuviera embarazada...**

**y sin decir palabra salió del lugar para ver a Misao... y grande fue su sorpresa al verla abrazada fuertemente a Kuro mientras este le acariciaba la espalda... **

**Kuro... ya se quien me remplazará... Aoshi-san es el mas indicado para el puesto de Okashira... hablaré con el y con los demás... lo tendrán que aceptar... – escuchó como Misao le hablaba a Kuro... ¿para que Misao le dejaría el puesto de Okashira si ella por nada del mundo lo dejaría???... – **

**Entonces que sea lo que mejor te paresca Misao... sabes que yo estaré contigo... – **

"**el que tiene que estar con ella soy yo maldito" – **

**Lo se... y te lo agradesco con todo el corazón Kuro... – **

**Lo se... te quiero Misao-chan – le dijo**

**Y yo a ti Kuro... – le devolvió ella el gesto de aprecio familiar... **

"**pero que??" –**

**Vamos, tenemos que ir a contarles todo a los chicos... – se lavantó de futon sonriendo**

**Hai... – **

**Y Aoshi sin perder tiempo se metió a una habitación cercana para que no descubrieran que había estado viendo... **

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

_Al día siguiente en el Aoiya... todos estaban reunidos ya que su "Okashira" necesitaba hablar con ellos, y solo Okina sabía el motivo... Aoshi estaba presente por ordenes directas de la chica, ya no era una petición de familia, sino un asunto que correspondía a todo el Oni... _

_buenos días a todos – saludo friamente ella a todos los presentes, cosa que sorprendió a todos en general, ya que ella comunmente era alegre y espontanea al momento de saludarlos y darles los buenos días..._

_los he citado aquí por unas sencilla razón... el consejo me ha suspendido mis labores como Okashira por 6 meses... por lo tanto debo elejir un sustituto para el cargo... se que es presipitado decirlo un día después, pero he estado pensando y creo que es el indicado para el trabajo... mi sustituto será Aoshi-san... – terminó de hablar, se levantó y caminó hacia la salida... _

_que!!!! – todos, menos Okina y Aoshi, estaban mas que sorprendidos por los cambios pasados en esos pocos momentos..._

_Aoshi sin decir nada se levantó y fue tras la chica... al alcanzarla la tomó del brazó, pero ella se safó de un tirón de él..._

_detente... es una orden – dijo el _

_hai, Okashira-san – dijo ella al mirarlo..._

_porque yo??? – le preguntó aún confundido... _

_puede que como persona ante mis ojos usted ya no sea nada... pero, sigue siendo el ninja mas indicado y con mas experiencia para el cargo de Okashira... ahora si me permite tengo asuntos que ver con los socios para que de ahora hasta que termine el plazo lo vean a usted como el lider del grupo... – y se fue, fria como llegó dejando a Aoshi con las plabras de la chica rondandole la cabeza... _

"_ante mis ojos usted ya no es nada_**" –**

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

**En el comedor todos esperaban a que Misao llegara, los había citado a todos en junta para darles una noticia... y solo Kuro, Okina y Aoshi que había estado espiando, sabían de que se trataba, aunque unos mas que otros... **

**buenos días a todos – la mayoría se sorprendió de la forma tan seria de hablar de la chica... seguramente era algo muy serio lo que iba a decirles... – ire al grano... los miembros del concejo me han suspendido mis labores como Okashira por 6 meses...por lo que debo elegir a un sustituto... y estoy segura de que he elejido bien a mi remplazo... este será Aoshi-san... por mi parte... me iré unos días a la estación de vigilancia del norte con Kuro para entrenar y poder valerme por mi misma en un ambiente que desconosco... – dijo ella con la mirada baja... **

**me alegra que tomaras esa decición Misao... yo iba aproponerte lo mismo cuando dieras la noticia... – dijo Okina **

**prepararé mis cosas y me iré lo antes posible... – y salió del lugar... siendo seguida de cerca por Aoshi, esta la detuvo con solo llamarla...**

**si Aoshi-san?? – dijo ella **

**porque yo??? – **

**usted es el mas indicado para el puesto... tiene experciencia y el uno de los mejores ninjas que conosco... – dijo ella apenada...**

**porque Kuro??? – dijo el aún mirandola... **

**ehh??? – **

**porque Kuro te acompañará??? –**

**el es la persona a la que le confiaría mi vida... se que será buena compañía en este viaje, además de que en este momento de mi vida necesito mucho de su apoyo y cariño... además de que con una pierna en este estado no puedo llegar sola hasta la estación del norte - **

**entiendo – dijo apretando los puños de impotencia al escuchar eso de la boca de la chica... **

**si me disculpa tengo asuntos que tratar con los socios para que de ahora en adelante lo reconoscan a usted como el nuevo Okashira... – **

**y dicho esto se retiró... **

**así que le confiarías tu vida Misao... – dijo en un susurró el chico...**

**continuará...**

**KONICHIWA!!!!!... **LECTORES!!!... que les parece el segundo epi de este fic... a lo mejor se va a alargar un poco... pero es que quiero poner detalle y medio de lo que pasará... jajajaja... espero que les guste... pronto quiero subir mi primer fic de KaoruXKenshin...

En fin, espero que lo sigan leyendo...

Sin mas que decir... me despido...

Atte: Tommy


	3. malos pensamientos y borrachera

**Si yo hubiera... **

By: Tommy Hiragizawa...

Los personajes no son míos, son de Nobushiro Watsuki... la historia original es de la película "si yo hubiera"...

Nota: lo que está en letra normal pasa en los dos casos...

**Lo que esta en letra negra pasa cuando toma el camino al pueblo**

_Lo que esta en cursiva es cuando va al templo_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Cáp. Anterior...**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Y se fue, fría como llegó dejando a Aoshi con las palabras de la chica rondándole la cabeza... _

"_ante mis ojos usted ya no es nada_**" –**

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

**además de que en este momento de mi vida necesito mucho de su apoyo y cariño... además de que con una pierna en este estado no puedo llegar sola hasta la estación del norte - **

**entiendo – dijo apretando los puños de impotencia al escuchar eso de la boca de la chica... **

**si me disculpa tengo asuntos que tratar con los socios para que de ahora en adelante lo reconozcan a usted como el nuevo Okashira... – **

**y dicho esto se retiró... **

**así que le confiarías tu vida Misao... – dijo en un susurró el chico...**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Cáp. 3... malos pensamientos y una buena borrachera... **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**maldición!!! – gritó frustrado Aoshi, a solas, donde se permitía aquellas demostraciones de debilidad – quien se cree ese Kuro para estar así con Misao... además de que fue eso que escuchamos en la mañana?!!! – **

**flash back... (para los que no leyeron el epi. 2)**

**Misao...ya... Misao... ya... Mi... Misao... – se escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de un hombre...**

**Ahhh... esto ya es de todos los días... – dijo Okon...**

**Si... esa niña siempre despierta a Kuro de esa manera... que no se cansan de hacer lo mismo??? –**

**Yo dudo que Kuro se canse...jajaja – **

**Tienes razón... – le completó omasu... **

**Fin del flash back...**

**Y para rematar aquellas arpías habían comenzado con lo de que parecía embarazada... ahhhh... pero eso era lo de menos... ahora Misao se iba y para acabar con Kuro... para "entrenar en un ambiente que desconoce"... si como no, y el se chupa el dedo... para el que lo único que quería era estar a solas con el maldito ese para hacer sus cosas... pero eso a el que le importaba... que la chiquilla se fuera con el primer tipo que se le pusiera en frente era cosa suya... no le importaba... **

**Y tomó postura de meditación... **

**1...**

**2...**

**3...**

**Cine mental de Aoshi... **

**Aoshi va caminando por lo que parece una estación de los Onis... todo es oscuro y casi no hay personas en el lugar... y de pronto escucha susurros apagados... que cada vez se vuelven mas fuertes... se acerca, pensando que puede ser un enemigo, y como Okashira tenía que proteger a los de su clan... **

**Pero los susurros se fueron convirtiendo en jadeos... después en gemidos... palabras entrecortadas... gritos de pasión... y algo que lo dejó helado...**

**Misao... ahhh...sigue... ahhh... – se escuchaba la voz entrecortada de un hombre... y Aoshi se disponía a hacer lo que sus instintos le pedían... ir y matar a aquel que había profanado a la chica... **

**Te amo... KURO... AHHHH!!!- se escuchó el grito de éxtasis de Misao hasta lo lejos... **

**Fin del cine mental de Aoshi...**

**ahhhh – gritó tomando su cabeza entre sus manos, sin poder concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera lo que suponía debían de hacer esos dos mientras estuvieran a solas... hacía tiempo Aoshi le había dicho a Misao que mientras fuera ninja dejara a un lado su honor como mujer y se concentrara en el honor de ninja. Por ello la chica nunca tubo miedo de incinuarce a un hombre para conseguir lo que quería... pero ahora como odiaba haberle dicho eso... seguro que como ya no le importaba eso de que una mujer de honor llega pura al matrimonio se acostó con ese tipo sin siquiera pensarlo... **

**maldito..maldito...maldito... – mascullaba entre dientes mientras una voz en su interior que hace mucho tiempo no escuchaba le decía... **

"**déjame salir... toma la katana y yo hago lo demás" – pero gracias a kami que se controló antes de cometer una tontería... **

**tranquilo Aoshi.. si lo que dice Satomi es verdad y Misao siente algo por ti aún puedes hacer algo para alejarla de ese tipo... – pensó... pero... un segundo... aquello mas que protección de una padre a una hija parecía la protección de un hombre a una mujer... para ser mas precisos una mujer que le interesaba... esos... parecían... celos??? Y de nuevo esa voz en su cabeza... **

" **y que creías que eso que sientes cada que la vez cerca de un tipo desde la platica que tuviste con himura era... "celos de padre"... por favor... eso ni tu te lo crees... acéptalo... esa chiquilla te trae loco... – **

**Pero... y Satomi... – **

"**al diablo esa resbalosa... es una vil zorra que se acuesta con el primer tipo que se encuentra... es mejor que le pongas un alto a tu querida protegida antes de que..." – **

**Antes de que?? – se preguntó a si mismo... **

"**Antes de que lo del carácter de embarazada no sea solamente por carácter..." – **

**Esta bien, estoy celoso de Misao... no soporto verla con Kuro... que hago??? – **

"**No lo se... yo ya te dije... toma la Katana, yo hago el resto..." –**

**Entiende que no voy a volver a matar... así que mejor piensa en otra idea... – **

**Aguafiestas... entonces... – la voz estaba pensando... – ya se me ocurrió algo... jajaja – reía malévolamente... **

**Y que es??? – **

**Mejor que lo veas por ti mismo... – **

**Cine mental de Aoshi... **

**Kuro va caminando por lo que parece una estación de los Onis... todo es oscuro y casi no hay personas en el lugar... y de pronto escucha susurros apagados... que cada vez se vuelven mas fuertes... se acerca, pensando que puede ser un enemigo, y como miembro tenía que proteger a los de su clan... **

**Pero los susurros se fueron convirtiendo en jadeos... después en gemidos... palabras entrecortadas... gritos de pasión... y algo que lo dejó helado...**

**Misao... ahhh...sigue... ahhh... – se escuchaba la voz entrecortada de un hombre... y Kuro se disponía a ver si aquello que su mente le decía no podía ser verdad era la realidad... **

**Te amo... Aoshi... AHHHH!!!- se escuchó el grito de éxtasis de Misao hasta lo lejos... **

**Y al final lo único que encontró Kuro fue a la chica unida aún a un Aoshi rendido a su lado...**

**que pasa aquí??? – **

**kuro!!! – se exaltó la chica – que haces aquí?? – **

**no me pediste que te acompañara a tu entrenamiento... – dijo el irónicamente...**

**ya no es necesario... desde ahora el señor Aoshi me va a acompañar... y si nos dejas solos queremos seguir lo que estábamos haciendo... – dijo Misao dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante parecida a la de Aoshi... **

**fin del cine mental de Aoshi... **

**sabes... puede que nos volvamos a llevar tan bien como antes... – **

"**gracias..." – **

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

_Okina caminaba hacia la puerta del Aoiya en medio de la noche... tratando de escaparse del ojo vigilante de Misao cuando se trata de ir a tomar sake fuera del lugar... todo el mundo sabía como terminaban después... con Misao trayendo de regreso al viejo borracho y al día siguiente los reclamos de la chica que solo hacían mas insoportable la resaca. _

_okina!!!!... – se escuchó una voz femenina _

_ehh... si mi ángel??... – preguntó en viejo..._

_a donde crees que vas?? – dijo en un tono de enojo..._

_solo voy a dar la vuelta... – dijo nerviosamente... _

_mentiroso... vas a tomar sake verdad... – _

_esto... Misao... comprende que... – _

_y te vas a ir sin mí!!!! – dijo fingiendo enojo..._

_pero... que?? – Okina estaba extrañado... _

_esta noche me olvidaré de todas mis penas como una buena chica... con ALCOHOL!!!!... QUE PA ESO SIRVE!!!!... –_

_pero... Misao...- _

_nada de peros!!!... y vamonos de una vez que ya quiero que comience la fiesta... – _

_al poco rato en un negocio nocturno de la ciudad... _

_que comience la fiesta!!!!! – gritó Misao – señores!!!... yo pago esta ronda... Sake para todos!!!!! – gritó aún mas fuerte a lo que todos exclamaron emocionados... _

_pero... Misao, como vas a pagar??... – _

_para eso he ahorrado todo este tiempo... uno, para irme lejos si llego a tener problemas, dos para emborracharme junto a una bola de babosos cuando me haga falta – dijo ella divertida..._

_entonces... que vivan tus ahorros!!!! – gritó Okina cuando vio pasar a dos chicas muy guapas, despegándose de Misao y dejándola por fin beber en paz... _

_esta va por usted Señor Aoshi y por su maldita ramera... – susurró ella... _

_y así dos, tres, cuatro... 15 botellas de sake pasaron por sus manos, y ya estaba por tomar la número 16 cuando alguien detuvo el recorrido de su mano a su boca..._

_señorita Misao... no debería beber así... menos por un hombre... – _

_no seas aguafiestas Sou-kun... quiero olvidarme de todo!!! – dijo ella con voz alta mas por los efectos del alcohol que por la emoción de ver al chico..._

_disculpe... alguien vino con esta chica??? – dijo viendo a los clientes del local... _

_aquel viejo verde de ese lado llegó junto a ella... – dijo el encargado..._

_señor... disculpe, pero creo que la señorita Misao ya debería de regresar a casa... – _

_ahhh... déjala divertirse... verdad chicas... – y se fue siguiendo a las mismas chicas de hace rato... _

_te quedó grande la yegua!!!!...jajaja... hip... y a mi!!!... jajaja...hip... a mi...hip...hip... me falto...jineteeeeeeeeeeeeee... – PASSS... Misao cae desmayada por su borrachera... _

_creo que tendré que ser yo quien la lleve a casa... – se dijo a si mismo Soujirou... – por cierto... donde demonios queda el Aoiya?? – _

**Continuará... **

**KONICHIWA!!!!...** LECTORES... que tal va este fic... me gusta como va a mi, no se a ustedes...

Me encantó la borrachera que se da la protagonista de esta película...jajaja... se pone buena... pero no les pienso decir como termina todo... pero creo que si sigo escribiendo voy a terminar contándolo...jajajaja

En fin, espero que les esté gustando tanto como a mí...

Sin más que decir...

Se despide...

Atte: Tommy


	4. cruda realidad y dulce fantasía

**Si yo hubiera... **

By: Tommy Hiragizawa...

Los personajes no son míos, son de Nobushiro Watsuki... la historia original es de la película "si yo hubiera"...

Nota: lo que está en letra normal pasa en los dos casos...

**Lo que esta en letra negra pasa cuando toma el camino al pueblo**

_Lo que esta en cursiva es cuando va al templo_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Cáp. Anterior...**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**sabes... puede que nos volvamos a llevar tan bien como antes... – **

"**gracias..." – **

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

_te quedó grande la yegua!!!!...jajaja... hip... y a mi!!!... jajaja...hip... a mi...hip...hip... me falto...jineteeeeeeeeeeeeee... – PASSS... Misao cae desmayada por su borrachera... _

_creo que tendré que ser yo quien la lleve a casa... – se dijo a si mismo Soujirou... – por cierto... donde demonios queda el Aoiya?? – _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Cáp. 4...** **despertando en una cruda realidad y entrando en una dulce fantasía... **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Okina caminaba hacia la puerta del Aoiya en medio de la noche... tratando de escaparse del ojo vigilante de Misao cuando se trata de ir a tomar sake fuera del lugar... todo el mundo sabía como terminaban después... con Misao trayendo de regreso al viejo borracho y al día siguiente los reclamos de la chica que solo hacían mas insoportable la resaca. **

**okina!!!!... – se escuchó una voz femenina **

**ehh... si mi ángel??... – preguntó en viejo...**

**a donde crees que vas?? – dijo en un tono de enojo...**

**solo voy a dar la vuelta... – dijo nerviosamente... **

**mentiroso... vas a tomar sake verdad... – **

**esto... Misao... comprende que... – **

**y te vas a ir sin mí!!!! – dijo fingiendo enojo...**

**pero... que?? – Okina estaba extrañado... **

**esta noche me olvidaré de todas mis penas como una buena chica... con ALCOHOL!!!!... QUE PA ESO SIRVE!!!!... –**

**pero... Misao...- **

**nada de peros!!!... y vamonos de una vez que ya quiero que comience la fiesta... – **

**Al poco rato en un negocio nocturno de la ciudad... **

**que comience la fiesta!!!!! – gritó Misao – señores!!!... yo pago esta ronda... Sake para todos!!!!! – gritó aún mas fuerte a lo que todos exclamaron emocionados... **

**pero... Misao, como vas a pagar??... – **

**para eso he ahorrado todo este tiempo... uno, para irme lejos si llego a tener problemas, dos para emborracharme junto a una bola de babosos cuando me haga falta – dijo ella divertida...**

**entonces... que vivan tus ahorros!!!! – gritó Okina cuando vio pasar a dos chicas muy guapas, despegándose de Misao y dejándola por fin beber en paz... **

**esta va por los viejos del consejo y sus malditas reglas... – dijo mientras tomaba una botella de sake de un trago... **

**Y así dos, tres, cuatro... 15 botellas de sake pasaron por sus manos, y ya estaba por tomar la número 16 cuando alguien chocó contra ella... haciendo que tirara al suelo la botella... **

**fíjate por donde caminas!!! – gritó la chica...**

**disculpe señorita... – sonrió el chico que había chocado con ella... tan siquiera era decente y le pedía perdón, pensó ella – disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero una chica tan linda como usted no debería de tomar tanto... – y después se fue dejándola sola... **

**soy bonita – dijo sonrojada... – si soy bonita porque Aoshi no voltea a verme!!! – gritó – voy a ver si ese maldito sigue con su meditación o quiere emplear su tiempo en cosa mas entretenidas... – y con paso lento y con algunos mareos caminó hacia el Aoiya... – llévenme la cuenta mañana al Aoiya como siempre!!! – gritó al "cantinero" y se fue del lugar...**

**Llegó al Aoiya aún borracha... (Como si se le fuera a bajar el alcohol por 5 minutos de caminata..Jajaja), sintiendo que el piso se le movía... pero en vez de ir a su cuarto fue directo al de el hombre que hasta ese momento ocupaba sus pensamientos... "Aoshi"...**

**Entró al cuarto del chico sin hacer ruido... dejando que sus pies descalzos pisaran frágilmente cada peldaño de madera a su paso... acercándose al futon del hombre... pero cuando se dio cuanta en la cama no había nada mas que unas cobijas enredadas dando la apariencia de como si el chico en verdad estuviera... y alguien la tomó por la espalda... siendo abrazada posesivamente mientras la boca del que la tenía presa llegaba hasta su oído... **

**que haces aquí Misao... – dijo Aoshi con tono ronco... (porque será???)**

**vine a verte Aoshi – susurró ella con el mismo tono que ella usó... **

**piensas hacer lo mismo que con Kuro... – dijo en un tono de enfado en su voz... además del deseo que claramente se notaba en su hablar... **

**contigo quiero hacer cosas mas interesantes que hacerte cosquillas... – sonrió ella al oírlo hablar con ese tono de celos... aunque sin saber el porque de ellos...**

**cosquillas??? – la miró extrañado volteándola para que lo viera... **

**Kuro es como un hermano... que mas podría hacer con un hermano que fastidiarlo despertándolo con una tortura de cosquillas... – se rió ella por lo bajo... – acaso estás celoso??? – **

**Y si lo estoy que??? – le dijo lleno de lujuria... **

**Que me encantará hacerte celarme mas de una vez... – le susurró sobre sus labios... tan concentrado estaba en el movimiento de los labios de la chica y en cada palabra pronunciada que no se dio cuenta del aroma a alcohol en el aliento de esta... **

**Más te vale que ningún tipo se te acerque más de la cuenta, si no... vas a ser la causante de muchas muertes... comenzando con Kuro... – **

**Odioso... – le susurró al oído mientras pegaba mas su cuerpo al de el... y comenzaba a besarlo en los labios siendo pasionalmente correspondida por los labios ansiosos de el... **

**Aoshi...- susurraba ella entre besos su nombre... quería tenerlo mas cerca, pero de pronto todo se volvió negro... **

**Misao... Misao... – la llamó, y al despegar la boca de la suya por fin se dio cuanta de lo borracha que iba la chica... pero como dicen, los niños y los borrachos no mienten...**

**Descansa Misao... – le susurró junto a su boca... **

**Justo frente a la ventana de Aoshi había un gran árbol... **

**Aoshi miró el árbol con duda, se acercó a la ventana y la cerró. Tomó a Misao en brazos y la puso en su futon para luego acostarse a su lado... **

**Fuera del Aoiya, justo en el árbol que está en frente de la ventana de Aoshi... una chica de cabellera azabachada y con ojos rencorosos miró la ventana y finalmente bajó del árbol...**

**no que esa chiquilla no significaba nada para ti Aoshi... – dijo con ironía – pero no dejaré que eso te aparte de mi lado... no importa con quien estés o como quieras ver nuestra relación, tu siempre serás mió... – **

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

_que dolor de cabeza... – se sobó la chica cuando despertó revolcándose en el futon... – mejor me duermo otro rato... este dolor de cabeza no se me va a pasar muy rápido... – _

_buenos días Misao-chan!!! – llegó Soujiou de pronto al lugar... _

_cállate de una maldita vez y... QUE HACES AQUÍ PERVERTIDO... NO DEBERÍAS DE ENTRAR ASÍ AL CUARTO DE UNA CHICA... – gritó ella alterada por ver al chico en aquel lugar... y ahora que lo notaba... que no se supone que a noche vestía con su traje oni... desde cuando se había puesto esa fina yukata???... _

_por si no lo ha notado señorita... está en mi habitación – le dijo el_

_QUE!!!!... MALDITO APROVECHADO... COMO VISTE QUE ESTA INOCENTE E INDEFENZA CHICA ESTABA BORRACHA NO PUDISTE CONTENER TUS MALDITAS HORMONAS!!! UFFF... DESFINITIVAMENTE LOS HOMBRES TIENEN EL CEREBRO ENTRE LAS PIERNAS... BUENO!!!... SI ES QUE TIENE CEREBRO!!!! – gritaba ahora mas alterada Misao... dejando traumatizado al pobre de Sou..._

_Misao... yo no me aproveché de nada... de hecho... usted se desmayó ayer en la cantina y yo la intenté llevar al Aoiya, pero era de noche y no sabía donde quedaba... por lo que mejor la traje aquí... no se preocupe, yo pedí otro cuarto para ayer en la noche y dejé que usted se quedara con esta... no la he tocado desde que llegamos a la pensión... la señora Tsukino no me dejó ni traerla a la habitación... ella vino a traerla y creo que también le puso la yukata... – terminó aún algo aturdido por los gritos de la chica... pero ella al escuchar sus palabras enrojeció considerablemente al momento de saber lo que en verdad había pasado... había juzgado mal al chico.. y hablado sin pensar... _

_Además, no porque la encuentre moderadamente atractiva voy a propasarme... sigo siendo un caballero... – _

_Moderadamente??? – le preguntó ella algo extrañada... _

_Pues que querías... cuando cambies esa expresión triste de tu rostro te pasaré a un nivel mas alto... – y ella sonrió ante las ocurrencias del chico... _

_Bien!!!... vez como te sienta mejor esa sonrisa... te hace ver muy linda... – le dijo haciéndola sonrojar aún mas... _

_Gracias Sou-kun.. – le regaló una de las mejores sonrisas que en ese momento podía regalar..._

_Bien... entonces, te dejo que te cambies y te acompaño al Aoiya... – le dijo... – y no te preocupes, la señora Tsukino ya te está preparando algo para la resaca... – y salió del cuarto..._

_En verdad... gracias por esto... – susurró mas para si misma que para el, reconociendo que el chico era una gran persona y que seguramente solo intentaba ser amable... _

_Un rato más tarde rumbo al Aoiya... _

_Las cosas se habían tensado un poco con el silencio que los envolvía... pero por ello el chico decidió comenzar una conversación..._

_sabes Misao... hace tiempo que no platicaba con alguien así... hace tiempo conocí al que ahora es mi mejor amigo... pero en este momento se está preparando para su boda...jajaja... quien lo viera...jajaja -_

_y como se llama ese amigo??? – _

_se llama Shozo... la verdad es que ha tenido una vida triste... conoció la felicidad, el amor y después la vida se lo arrebató todo... de golpe... y sin saber el porque... – _

_lo siento por el... debe haber sido muy duro para el pobre... – _

_lo se, pero por el recuerdo de ese amor siguió adelante... es un guerrero fuerte... y también conoció al señor Himura... le tiene un gran respeto y también al señor Sagara.. – _

_le tiene respeto al cabeza de pollo!!!!...jajajaja... eso si no me lo creo... necesito conocer al idiota que cree a Sanosuke un héroe... jajajaja – _

_veo que no todos comprenden a Shozo... yo también creía al principio al señor Sagara un hablador... pero por la forma en la que apoyó al señor Himura en la batalla contra mi maestro el señor Shishio aprendí a respetarlo como un gran guerrero... – le comentó...y ella solo volvió a romper en carcajadas..._

_aún así no dejo de pensar en el como un gran... pero como un gran idiota...jajajajaja... – se tocaba el estomago como no aguantando la risa... – si vieras los arranques de niño mimado que tiene...jajajaja... – _

_tal vez... pero por lo que me ha dicho el también sufrió mucho por la muerte de la santa magdala... – _

_entonces tu amigo... era el guardián de la señorita que era hermana de aquel loco que inició la pelea con Kenshin??? –_

_hai... pero ella era diferente a su hermano... ella, por lo que me ha contado Shozo, era una mujer muy buena y bondadosa que se entregaba mucho a sus creencias... – _

_lo se, yo estuve haí pero no pude ver el momento de la muerte de la chica... se que fue una gran mujer... – _

_yo solo espero que si en verdad existe el dios en el que creía se aya encontrado con el donde quiera que esté... – _

_estoy de acuerdo contigo... pero... jaja... jajaja... sigo sin creer que exista alguien tan baka que crea que el baka de Sanosuke no es baka!!!!!-_

_a quien le dicen Baka!!!! – resonó una voz a sus espaldas... _

**Continuará...**

**KONICHIWA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... **LECTORES... aquí les dejo el 4º epi de este fic... me he divertido poniendo al pobre de sou de pervertido y humillando al tonto de Sano...

Lo de Shozo se lo copie a mi amiga Okashira Janet...jajajaja, espero que no te moleste. De hecho aquí la cosa iba a ser diferente... se trataba que Shozo iba a ser el amigo de Sou que había conocido en otro fic... pero como no he hecho ningún fic donde ponga a Shozo no pude hacer eso...jajajaja

En fin, lo que pasa es que necesitaba al amigo colado al que el chavo de la peli le cuenta todo...jajajaja

Además de que la idea original era que este fic fuera un Misao con Shozo... que!!!!... la idea me la metió la misma Okashira Janet al poner tan pegadito a Shozo con Misao en su fic de Atrapeme si puede señor Aoshi..., ajajajaja

Amiga... si estas leyendo esto... solo te puedo decir una cosa... ¡¡¡¡síguelo por favor!!!!!

Sin más que decir... me despido...

Atte: Tommy


	5. la llegada

**Si yo hubiera... **

By: Tommy Hiragizawa...

Los personajes no son míos, son de Nobushiro Watsuki... la historia original es de la pelicula "si yo hubiera"...

Nota: lo que está en letra normal pasa en los dos casos...

**Lo que esta en letra negra pasa cuando toma el camino al pueblo**

_Lo que esta en cursiva es cuando va al templo_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Cáp. Anterior...**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**No que esa chiquilla no significaba nada para ti Aoshi... – dijo con ironía – pero no dejaré que eso te aparte de mi lado... no importa con quien estés o como quieras ver nuestra relación, tu siempre serás mío... – **

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

_Yo solo espero que si en verdad existe el dios en el que creía se aya encontrado con el donde quiera que esté... – _

_Estoy de acuerdo contigo... pero... jaja... jajaja... sigo sin creer que le tenga respeto al baka de Sanosuke!!!!!!!!! – _

_A quien le dicen Baka!!!! – resonó una voz a sus espaldas... _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Cáp. 5... la llegada**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Los chicos volvieron su rostro para ver quien les llamaba... cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a un hombre de barba y con el cabello algo largo... _

_Disculpe señor... lo conozco??? – preguntó primero la chica... _

_No me digas que ya te olvidaste de mi comadreja!!! – dijo este viéndola divertido... _

_Cabeza de pollo???!!!! – gritó impresionada... _

_En mismo que viste y calza... – _

_Mira nada mas... y nosotros hablando del rey de roma y este atrás de nosotros espiando a unos pobres e indefensos niños... – rió Sou..._

_Tu cállate traumado... – lo miró feo... – que por tu culpa estoy aquí... me encontré con Shozo... te anda buscando, lo dejé en mi casa en tokyo... mándale una carta para que sepa donde estás... yo de casualidad los encontré... – dijo desviando la mirada... _

_Y que a ti no te andaba buscando la policía??? – _

_Ehh??... si, pero al fin retiraron la denuncia en mi contra y pude volver... además de que era aburrido estar en china... no se hablar chino!!!!! – _

_Para mí que volviste porque extrañabas a tu zorrita... – se rió misao... _

_fhe!!!... como si fuera a tener algo con esa mujer... es insoportable... – _

_si...si... claro... – (nótese el sarcasmo)_

_señor Sanosuke... exactamente a donde mando la postal... porque Shozo tiene que estar aquí a mas tardar en dos días... – _

_porque no le dices que venga en tren??? – dijo la chica... _

_estás loca!!!!!... esas cosas son unas maquinas malignas... y ni hablar de las cámaras... te quitan el alma... – un escalofrío le recorrió en cuerpo... – segura que al cubo de hielo no le han tomado una foto antes... –_

_tal vez si – y bajó la cabeza no queriendo mostrar como el tema de Aoshi la afectaba... _

_y donde se queda sagara-san??? – _

_en la posada que está en esta calle... – _

_que casualidad... yo también... – sonrió seta... _

_acuérdame de cambiarme esta misma noche... – dijo en voz baja... _

_sagara-san- lo llamó sonriendo – escuché eso – dijo con ojos terroríficos... _

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

**Misao despertó sintiendo como estaba extrañamente muy cómoda en su futon... sentía como si fuera mas duro de lo normal pero al mismo tiempo mas confortante... así que simplemente se dio la vuelta para poder seguir durmiendo... esa misma tarde tenía junta con los aliados del oni para que aceptaran a Aoshi como el nuevo Okashira y no podía estando tan cruda como estaba. Además, ya había retrasado el viaje una vez... primero le había dicho a Kuro que se irían la misma tarde, pero después le dijo que se tenían que esperar... no podía dejar las cosas a medias por irse... **

**Lo último que recordaba fue salir de la "cantina" con la firme idea de buscar a Shinomori, pero después de eso todo era blando... o mas bien negro. **

**Pronto, tratando de recordar, las imágenes de Aoshi besándola con lujuria asaltaron su mente... **

"**otro de mis sueños" – pensó tapándose la cabeza para intentar volver a soñar con su Aoshi-san, entreabrió los ojos tratando de sacar esa idea de su cabeza para encontrarse de lleno con los ojos vigilantes de Aoshi bajo ella. **

**Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritó lo mas fuerte que pudo sin razón aparente para la vista de Aoshi, pero con ello solo le dio a entender que no recordaba lo que pasó esa noche... era un gran punto a su favor... **

**Buenos días... koishii – le beso el... **

**A...A...A... Aoshi... – susurró aún sin salir de la impresión.**

**Sabes... ayer fue el mejor día de mi vida... – le dijo el al oído... **

**Ayer??? – **

**No me digas que no lo recuerdas... ayer... por fin te ibas a entregar a mi – le dijo roncamente... **

**Yo... Aoshi-san... esto... – no sabía que decir... **

**Pero estabas algo borracha... jamás me aprovecharía de ti... porque te amo... te lo dije a noche... – **

**Me ama??? – **

**Hai... y tu me amas de verdad misao??? –**

**Claro que lo amo... Aoshi-san – sonrió ella mientras el chocaba por sus adentros la mano con su otro yo... **

"**me gusta a donde va esto" – **

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

_Dos días pasaron y Shozo no llegaba, mientras que Soujrou tenía demasiado tiempo libre como para estar en un solo lugar. Se decidió a buscar a la chica Makimashi en el tiempo que le dejaran para el. Después de todo ahora eran amigos, y ella necesitaba a uno en ese momento de su vida. _

_Corrió el shoji que daba acceso al restaurante tan conocido en Kyoto. Estaba a reventar de gente y los chicos tenían que usar hasta sus técnicas ninjas para no atrasarse en los pedidos... y como buen samaritano que era no pudo evitar ayudar... _

_Cerca estaba la kunoichi con las bandejas de comida en las manos, listas para llevarlas con sus respectivos clientes, se acercó a ella y tomó una con sus manos... _

_me permite ayudarla señorita??? – preguntó juguetón... y ella reconoció de inmediato la voz... _

_claro que si caballero... será un honor – así pasó el rato hasta que la hora pico del restaurante acabó y este se quedó solo... _

_quieres un te??? – _

_hai – _

_así la chica se alejó hacia la cocina para preparar algo de te para el y ella... _

_Aoshi fue al restaurante a ver porque alguien lo le llevaba su te al templo... y recordó que la encargada de hacerlo era Misao... y después de lo que había visto no creía que ella quisiera verlo. Pero aún así una responsabilidad no se tira a la basura así como así, y llevar el te al templo para que el bebiera era su responsabilidad. _

_Y la vio conversando con un chico de no más dos años que ella. Y le daba un aire familiar, seguramente era algún conocido del restaurante... hacía tanto que no se paraba por ese lugar que ya no sabía ni quienes frecuentaban el lugar... y para evitar tener que interrumpir la charla, y de lo que pensaba sería una escenita segura se fue de nuevo hacia su amado templo. _

"_así Aoshi-san, aléjese... ya hizo el suficiente daño" – pensó Sou al sentir el ki de Shinomori alejarse del lugar... _

_Y justo cuando Misao regresó con el te la puerta del Aoiya se abrió dejando ver a un joven alto y bien parecido que respiraba agitadamente... _

_Soujirou!!!! – gritó el chico con una sonrisa... _

_Shozo!!!! – se levantó de un salto el aludido y corrió a estrechar la mano de su amigo... y después... _

_Zasss... chico coscorrón que le dio en la cabeza... _

_soujirou!!!! – le reclamó... _

_te lo tenías merecido por andarme preocupando... tenías que llegar ayer... el señor Saito te va a ahorcar... – le dijo serio... _

_ni me lo recuerdes... – dijo mientras se sobaba el cuello... – no quiero ni imaginarme sus ojos... maldito lobo... – _

_uyyy... seguro que si santa magdala te escucha el vocabulario tan florido que has adquirido en estos años seguro de volvería a morir de la impresión... – _

_ehh??? – se extrañó el chico al no reconocer la voz que le hablaba... – la conozco señorita... – _

_creo que no... soy amiga de el cabeza de pollo... digo de Sanosuke... – dijo ella conteniendo sus ganas de reír al pensar otra vez en la forma en que el iluso chico veía al idiota de sano... _

_ahhh... usted... como se llamaba... hace tiempo me encontré con el señor Himura y me contó que usted había estado también en esa batalla... como me dijo que se llamaba???... – trataba de recordar Shozo... _

_soy Misao Makimashi... un placer Shozo... – dijo ella sonriendo... _

_igualmente... – sonrió este... _

_esto... será mejor que nos vallamos... acuérdate que tenemos que hablar con Saito... esta bien que te cases con la sobrina de la señora Tokio pero eso tampoco te pone ante la gracia del jefe... – _

_hai... hai... – un escalofrió le recorrió la espina...- no quiero pensar en lo que será tenerlo de pariente... – puso cara sombría...- si no amara como amo a Sayuki la verdad es que no me arriesgaría a entrar a esa familia de locos... – _

_dirás de lobos... – comentó Misao sintiendo pena ajena por el pobre chico... si ella muy apenas podía soportar al lobo ese cuando se cruzaban en misiones... no quería saber que se sentía tenerlo por jefe y además casi suegro..._

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

**Misao caminaba feliz por las calles de Kyoto cuando chocó con alguien que la detuvo justo entes de caer... era un chico alto y de buen ver. **

**disculpe señorita – dijo cortésmente... **

**no hay problema... – sonrió... **

**disculpe... sabe donde está la oficina de policía??? – **

**hai... si gusta le puedo llevar... – **

**ohh... disculpe mi descortesía... mi nombre es Shozo... y si no es mucha incumbencia... me podría decir el suyo??? – **

**Misao Makimashi – dijo ella – estamos en el lugar – dijo al ver el edificio... **

**Mucho gusto señorita Makimashi... será un gusto volver a cruzarme con usted... – **

**Hai – **

**Misao desapareció de la vista del chico... **

**Ya dentro de la comisaría... **

**tardaste Shozo... no porque te vallas a casar con la señorita Sayuki le jefe te va a perdonar el retrazo... – dijo un joven sonriente... **

**cállate sou – **

**pero el tiene razón... dame una buena razón para no creer que la chica con la que venías es una aventura antes de tu matrimonio... – dijo hablando por fin el lobo que miraba por la ventana... **

**la señorita Makimashi solo me ayudó a llegar hasta aquí – **

**así que ya conocen a Misao Makimashi... – **

**la conoce??? –**

**hai... ella es la Okashira de los onis... además de que creo que tu también la conoces soujirou... – **

**hai... aunque solo he escuchado de ella – **

**sería una gran idea invitarla a la boda junto con el señor Shinomori... – **

**si usted lo dice Saito-san – dijo ya resignado a que el lobo arreglara todo para su boda... **

**0o0o0o0**

**En el Aoiya Misao iba llegando cuando sintió las manos de alguien atrapar su cintura... y segura de que esta era Aoshi habló... **

**amor... deja de hace eso... nos pueden ver... - le reprochó... **

**amor??? – escuchó la voz de Kuro extrañado... **

**ohh!!... Kuro... gomen... creí que eras... – **

**que era??? – dijo intrigado**

**que era yo... quita tus manos de Misao – escucharon la voz fría de Shinomori... **

**se...señor Aoshi??? – **

**hai... algún problema Kuro... – **

**no... no hay ninguno... – dijo nervioso**

**entonces retírate... – lo miró con ojos fulminantes... **

**Misao recuerda que esta tarde partimos hacia la estación... – **

**Hai kuro... lo tengo presente... – y el chico se fue... no mucho después Misao fue guiada hacia los almacenes de las armas... donde Aoshi creía que era el mejor lugar para hablar... **

**No quiero que vallas con el... – **

**Pero tu te tienes que quedar a cuidar el puesto de Okashira... – **

**No quiero que vallas con el – dijo sin quitar la seriedad de su rostro... **

**Amor... ya te dije que... – **

**No quiero que vallas con el maldita sea!!!! – **

**Esta bien amor... le pediré a Okon que me acompañe ella... – **

**Así me gusta... –**

"**es tuya... no permitas que nadie se acerque..." – **

**Continuará... **

**KONICHIWA!!!!!!... LECTORES... **aquí dejo el 5º epi de este fic... la verdad es que no se como les valla pareciendo... ya que una amiga mía... me dijo que hacía los epis demasiado cortos y que era una floja... TT

Y luego otra de mis amigas se queja porque los hago demasiado largos para su gusto... ufff... es difícil complacer a todos...

En fin, espero que les parezca bien... y ya que no quiero salir del patrón seguiré haciendo los epis de no mas 6 hojas...

En otras cosas... ya tengo listo mi fic de Host club... jajajaja... no se si alguno lo viera ya, pero es que esa serie es lo máximo... me enamoré de ella...

Además de que da para hacer un millón de fics... sin importar cual sea la pareja...

Espero que lean los demás epis y los que ya vieran host busquen alguno de los fics que he escrito de ellos... son muchos y algunos algo largos, pero están bien en mi opinión...

Advertencia... muchos contienen lemon...

Sin mas que decirles me despido...

Atte: tommy


	6. celos

**Si yo hubiera... **

By: Tommy Hiragizawa...

Los personajes no son míos, son de Nobushiro Watsuki... la historia original es de la película "si yo hubiera"...

Nota: lo que está en letra normal pasa en los dos casos...

**Lo que esta en letra negra pasa cuando toma el camino al pueblo **

_Lo que esta en cursiva es cuando va al templo_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Cáp. Anterior...**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Y justo cuando Misao regresó con el te la puerta del Aoiya se abrió dejando ver a un joven alto y bien parecido que respiraba agitadamente... _

- _Soujirou!!!! – gritó el chico con una sonrisa... _

- _Shozo!!!! – se levantó de un salto el aludido y corrió a estrechar la mano de su amigo... y después... _

_Zasss... chico coscorrón que le dio en la cabeza... _

- _soujirou!!!! – le reclamó... _

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

- **Misao recuerda que esta tarde partimos hacia la estación... – **

- **Hai kuro... lo tengo presente... – y el chico se fue... no mucho después Misao fue guiada hacia los almacenes de las armas... donde Aoshi creía que era el mejor lugar para hablar... **

- **No quiero que vallas con el... – **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Cáp. 6... celos **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- **adiós mi ángel!!!!... tu abuelito te extrañará!!!! – lloraba como regadera Okina... **

- **segura que no quieres que valla contigo Misao??? – le preguntó preocupado su amigo **

- **si Kuro, estoy segura que te necesitan mas aquí que yo, ya verás como Okon me cuida bien... – explicó la chica. **

- **Como tú digas Misao, pero si llegas a necesitarme sabes que siempre estoy para ti... – **

- **"sigue así y te las verás con una espada contra tu cuello" – **

- **Ejejeje – risa nerviosa – no te preocupes, lo se – **

- **Apurate Misao!!!! – gritó Okon que ya había avanzado un poco el camino... **

- **Hai!!!!! – comenzó a correr... – Sayounara mina!!!!! – gritó la chica por lo alto sacudiendo una mano... **

- **Bueno... es momento de abrir el negocio... – suspiró Shiro... **

- **Si, tenemos que prepararnos, se nos va a cargar la mano sin nuestra mesera...- suspiraba Omasu. **

- **Yo voy a preparar... – **

- **Tu no vas a ningún lado Kuro... – se escuchó una voz tétrica... **

- **A... Aoshi-san... – **

- **Como tu Okashira necesitaré tus servicios en mi despacho por un rato... – lo miró a matar... – además necesito hablar contigo... **

- **Hai...hai... – **

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

- _¿como dijo que se llamaba esa chica???? – preguntó Shozo rascándose la cabeza... _

- _¿porque lo preguntas??? – dijo sin fingiendo desinterés el chico Seta... _

- _Porque es demasiado bonita para ti – _

- _Jajaja... muy gracioso... pero sabes que... ella lleva un gran peso en su alma... creo que es bueno que tenga un amigo en el cual desahogarse – _

- _Tal vez tengas razón... pero no crees que a lo mejor ella ya tiene a alguien que la consuele... a lo mejor lo que necesita es salir de el mundo en el que vive atrapada... – _

- _Porque lo dices??? – _

- _Cuando tu saliste de tu mundo... no viste en el que ahora estás una perspectiva mas hermosa... y todo gracias a la persona que te abrió los ojos... al vez ahora puedas regresarle el favor a la vida... – decía filosóficamente Shozo... _

- _Tal vez tengas razón... – suspiró- en fin, vamos a ver al jefe o te mata... – _

- _Hai... – se puso como estatua... _

_0o0o0o0 _

- _misao???? - habló una voz a lo lejos... _

- _Misao???? – habló la misma voz sin tener el mínimo de respuesta... _

- _Misao????? – nada... _

- _MISAO!!!!!!!!!!!! – _

- _Oha!!!!!!! – calló de donde estaba sentada... – que te pasa Kuro??!!!, me asustaste... – _

- _Es que llevo como 3 horas hablándote pero tu estás criando ovejas con Heidi – _

- _Ehhh??? – _

- _Olvídalo... ¿que te pasa... hace mucho que no actuabas de ese modo??? – _

- _Te aseguro que no lo quieres saber... – _

- _Si quiero... sabes que te quiero como a mi hermana y no me gusta verte así – _

- _Lo se Kuro... yo también te quiero... pero no es el momento... cuando yo ya lo supere... te lo diré... hasta entonces solo te pido que no informes a los demás... no es bueno que se preocupen demasiado por mi – _

- _Hai – susurró ya resignado el chico. _

_Horas mas tarde... _

- _uff!!!... por fin ya terminó el trabajo... ahora si... a entrenar!!! – gritó animada la chica Makimashi... _

- _yo te ayudo!!! – escuchó un grito desde la puerta que conectaba al patio donde entrenaba. _

- _Que haces tu aquí??? – dijo fingiendo enojo _

- _Que no puedo pasar a saludar a una amiga!!!! – dijo ofendido _

- _Claro que si tonto... de verdad me ayudarás a entrenar??? – _

- _Te doy mi palabra... – _

- _Entonces... en guardia!!!! – la chica se lanzó al ataque... _

_Minutos mas tarde... _

- _esa... era... tu... velocidad... divina??? – _

- _no... pero... es... que estoy... oxidado... – dijo jadeante _

- _entonces estamos a mano... creo que si no lo estuvieras no te habría dado ni los tres golpes que te di... – _

- _y tu eres muy ágil... nunca nadie me había dado tanta pelea... ni Shozo.. – se rió... _

- _gracias por el cumplido... – rió con ella. _

- _Misao-chan???? – _

- _Desde cuando soy Misao-chan??? – _

- _Desde ahora... quieres ir al festival mañana conmigo??? – _

- _Déjame pensarlo... – _

- _MISAO!!! – _

- _Jajaja... no te creas... claro que me encantaría... – _

- _Bueno, entonces que tal si me preparas un té... – _

- _Hai... – se levantó de donde estaba acostada... – ahora vuelvo...- _

- _Te espero... – dijo el también desde el suelo sin moverse. _

_0o0o0o0 _

_Mientras tanto un hombre frío como el hielo estaba meditando en el templo no muy lejos del campo donde Misao entrenaba, o mas bien trataba de entrenar... aún le dolían las palabras de la chica... _

- _"ante mis ojos usted ya no es nada_**" – **

_Y no sabía ni porque... nunca ningún insulto hacia el le había importado en lo mas mínimo, y siempre creyó que la chica sentiría algún resentimiento hacia el después de haberla abandonado hace años, pero nunca creyó ver tanta decepción en su rostro, hubiera esperado odio... esperaba rencor... no decepción... no esperaba ver en sus ojos como su corazón estaba roto... como sus palabras no le reclamaban su pasado... sino su presente. _

_Volteo la vista hasta posarla en la ventana... era un lindo día y el lo único que podía ver en el era otro día mas de remordimiento por una culpa mas que agregar a su lista, un error mas que tal vez no podría ser reparado. _

_Justo en ese momento, la figura fina de su protegida pasó por la ventada, se veía sonriente, cosa que lo extrañó. Iba a hablarle, tratar de explicarle que lo que vio no era lo que parecía... (Aunque si lo fuese), decirle que lo perdonara, que no lo viera con esos ojos de indiferencia, cuando ella era la única que le dedicaba una sonrisa en su vacía vida. Pero no pudo hacerlo... no porque no se pudiera mover... no por miedo al rechazo, no porque se le entumieran las piernas de tanto meditar... no... _

_No pudo porque vio como un chico se acercaba a ella, la tomaba de la cintura mientras la abrazaba y le decía algo al oído... era el mismo joven que había visto unos días antes en el restaurante con la chica... el mismo con el que ella hablaba, con el que sonreía en ese momento... _

_- Misao-chan, asegurate de llevar un lindo Kimono mañana en el festival sii – le dijo Sou a la chica, cosa que Aoshi pudo escuchar. _

_ Y no quiso ver mas... comenzaba a sentir como su sangre hervía... y para eso era mejor no conocer motivos. _

_0o0o0o0 _

- _Misao-chan, asegurate de llevar un lindo Kimono mañana en el festival sii – le dijo Sou a la chica. _

- _Sou!!!... no hagas eso... – dijo la chica al sentir como el chico la levantaba del suelo mientras la tomaba por la cintura... _

- _Perdón, pero no pude evitar pensar en hacer eso... jajajaja – le susurró la oído... _

- _Gracioso... – le sonrió – vienes a la casa???, te prometo hacer un delicioso te para ti – "te" sus ojos ligeramente tristes se posaron en la ventana del templo... no pudo ver al señor Aoshi, sacudió su cabeza, era mejor no pensar en eso por el momento... _

- _Hai – dijo el chico al ver donde se dirigía la mirada de la chica... "tal vez no debí hacerlo"... el chico se reprochó mentalmente por haber cortado las intenciones del ninja de hablar con la chica... pero es que sintió el ki turbado por la confusión en el templo... ki que no podía ser de nadie mas que de Aoshi Shinomori y al saber que el chico que tanto daño había hecho a la chica quería volver a acercarse hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente... cortar el vista que este tenía, dándole a entender que ella no estaba sola ahora... _

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

**Despacho del Okashira... (Ahora Aoshi) **

- **de que quería hablar señor Aoshi??? – **

- **no te acerques a Misao – dijo tajante. **

- **Eh??? – **

- **Estás sordo... no te acerques a Misao a menos que quieras morir con mi espada en tu cuello – **

- **Perdóneme señor pero no entiendo el motivo de su advertencia, además de que Misao es como mi hermana... jamás la dañaría... – **

- **Y yo me chupo en dedo... crees que me voy a tragar el cuento de que la ves solo como tu hermana... ja!... mejor que no te vea cerca de ella... y si lo llego a hacer reza porque esté ella ahí porque será la única manera de que no te mate en el mismo momento... – **

- **Me puedo marchar???, no pienso soportar que me trate así aunque sea el Okashira – **

- **Largate de una vez – **

- **Con su permiso – **

**0o0o0o0 **

- **que crees que estén haciendo los chicos??? – **

- **no lo se Misao, tal vez dejen lo del restaurante de lado y vallan al festival del pueblo en la noche... – **

- **mou!!!!... no es justo... yo estaba esperando ese festival desde hace tiempo y justo pasa esto... – puchero... – definitivamente odio a los tipos del concejo... – **

- **cállate – le tapa la boca... – que tal si mandaron a un espía a ver que haces... – **

- **y crees que no lo hubiera detectado ya??!!!! – rió un poco... – mejor sigamos, si no se nos va a ir la semana de viaje y no vamos a hacer nada en la estación – **

- **hai – **

**0o0o0o0 **

- **Señor Shinomori, gusto en volver a verlo – **

- **Lo mismo digo Saito-san - **

- **Tan frío como siempre señor... no esperaba menos de usted... por lo que veo la chiquilla ya no aguantó el peso de un puesto tan importante como es el de una okashira... que bueno que lo dejó en manos tan capaces como las suyas... - dijo entre sarcasmo **

- **Que quieres??? – le cortó **

- **Venía a invitar a la comadreja a la boda de mi sobrina. Ya que he trabajado con ella en varias ocasiones, además de que el novio hizo amistad con la chiquilla, no se me hacía prudente pasar por alto una invitación para ella – **

- **Gracias por la cortesía...- dijo sarcásticamente – pero Misao no está aquí, estará fuera por una semana... – **

- **Ohhh... llegará justo para la boda... los esperamos Shinomori-san – y cerró la puerta tras de si **

- **Como lo soporta Misao??? – **

- **No le queda de otra señor Shinomori, no le queda de otra – escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. **

**0o0o0o0 **

**Mas tarde en el templo... **

**Aoshi no se podía concentrar en su meditación... la idea de que haber dejado ir a Misao a esa estación era una mala idea no le salía de la mente con nada... pero justo en ese momento... **

**La ventana se abrió como si fuera por el aire y una figura esbelta entró por ella... **

- **sabía que estarías aquí Aoshi – escuchó una voz femeninas. **

- **Que quieres Sayuri??? – **

- **Desde cuando tan indiferente??? – **

- **Desde cuando tan interesada??? – **

- **Que te importa – **

- **Lo mismo digo – **

- **Que no quieres pasar un rato divertido conmigo esta tarde??? – de dijo insinuándose al sentarse justo sobre sus piernas aún en posición de loto **

- **Sabes que no me resisto cuando haces eso – y con descaro abrió el kimono, comenzando a besar el nacimiento de su cuello... **

**Continuará... **

**KONICHIWA!!!!... LECTORES!!!... **aquí dejándoles el sexto capi de este fic... no es lo que yo esperaba, pero se me hace que va bien, aparte de que necesitaba el puente para el epi que viene... jajajaja... me encanta poner a Aoshi celoso... pero lo malo es que lo pongo como un vil traidor de primera... pero verán como se va a arrepentir de lo que está haciendo... de eso me encargo yo...jajajaja

Bueno, hasta otra

Atte: Tommy


	7. el festival

**Si yo hubiera... **

By: Tommy Hiragizawa...

Los personajes no son míos, son de Nobushiro Watsuki... la historia original es de la película "si yo hubiera"...

Nota: lo que está en letra normal pasa en los dos casos...

**Lo que esta en letra negra pasa cuando toma el camino al pueblo**

_Lo que esta en cursiva es cuando va al templo_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Cáp. Anterior...**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Misao-chan???? – _

_Desde cuando soy Misao-chan??? – _

_Desde ahora... quieres ir al festival mañana conmigo??? – _

_Déjame pensarlo... – _

_MISAO!!! – _

_Jajaja... no te creas... claro que me encantaría... – _

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

**Que no quieres pasar un rato divertido conmigo esta tarde??? – de dijo insinuándose al sentarse justo sobre sus piernas aún en posición de loto **

**Sabes que no me resisto cuando haces eso – y con descaro abrió el kimono, comenzando a besar el nacimiento de su cuello... **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Cáp. 7... festival...**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Un furico Aoshi caminaba de un lado a otro en el templo. Tan alterado estaba que podríamos decir que casi abre una zanja en el piso de todas las vueltas que llevaba dadas en menos de 5 minutos. _

_Tan alterado, que ni se dio cuanta de cuando la tipa... digo, cuando Sayuri entró por la ventana dispuesta a tener algo de acción con Aoshi. _

_Aoshi??? – dijo extrañada al ver como el chico caminaba de un lado a otro. _

_Que?!!! – dijo alterado_

_Amor... que tienes??? – dijo con tono preocupado._

_A... Sayuri.. Eres tu – _

_Y a quien esperabas.. A esa babosa que nos encontró el otro día – dijo en tono enojado. _

_No vuelvas a insultar a mi protegida... – _

_Que tu protegida ni que ocho cuartos, ya está lo suficientemente grande para cuidarse ella solita – _

_Cállate de una vez – _

_Estás de un humor insoportable... mejor vengo otro día... – ella se dispuso a retirarse pero... _

_Quieres ir mañana al festival conmigo??? – dijo rápidamente._

_Te... te sientes bien??? – _

_Hai, solo que no he podido meditar, no tengo concentración – _

_E... esta bien – _

_Mañana en la entrada del templo a las 7 – le dijo_

_Hai... te veo mañana – le dio un ligero beso en los labios y después se fue. _

_No dejaré que ese estupido toque a Misao – _

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

**Aoshi... ¿quieres ir unos días conmigo a las aguas termales del siguiente pueblo esta semana??? – le dijo Sayuri mientras paseaba un dedo por la extensión de su pecho. **

**Mejor la próxima, hasta que no regrese Misao no puedo dejar solo el puesto de Okashira – **

**Pe... Pero Aoshi!!! – **

**Nada de peros... sabes que esto es algo secreto... no puedo dejar mi trabajo así como así... – **

**Y que no puedes solo dos días... solo será poquito.. Me tendrás solo para ti – le dijo sensual... **

**Mujer... – le dijo en tono de advertencia... **

**Esta bien.. Esta bien... huyy... que genio... – **

"**maldita zorra del demonio... ya verás como me voy a quedar con Aoshi... ja!!!" – **

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

_Al día siguiente en el festival... _

_Sou-kun!!!!!! – gritó la Okashira de los Onis sin mucha reserva. El chico que estaba mas o menos a unos 50 metros de ella solo pudo taparse los oídos ante dicho grito, que cabe mencionar casi lo deja sordo._

_Misao-chan, casi me dejas sordo... – dijo sobandose los oídos, claro que todo aquello con dejo de burla y juego. _

_Jaja, muy gracioso... mira que dejarme esperando en el Aoiya por 2 horas es injusto... – _

_Y porque me esperabas??? – _

_No me invitaste tu al festival??!!! – dijo indignada_

_Te invite, no dije que pasaría por ti, normalmente la gente se ve en el templo a la hora de inicio del festival – _

_Malo, me hubieras dicho antes, así no me hubiera tardado tanto en llegar... – _

_Jajajajaja... – _

_De que te ríes???? – _

_Te ves chistosa con ese puchero en la cara – _

_Jajaja...(sarcasmo)... pero bueno... vamos a disfrutar el festival!!!!!!! – _

_HAI!!!!- y los dos salieron corriendo a ver las atracciones de la feria. _

_0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0_

_Maldito Shinomori¿porque se tarda tanto? – decía para si misma la zorra. _

_Cállate y camina – escuchó a su espalda. _

_Tienes 2 horas de retrazo... ya me iba a ir – _

_Pues te hubieras ido con otro de tus amantes y me hubieras dejado de joder la vida de una vez... – _

_Valla que estas de mal humor amorcito, pero ya verás como después te voy a hacer que disfrutes esta noche conmigo – _

_Eso es lo único que sabes hacer... complacer a los hombres con sexo – _

_Cállate, si vas a hablar de eso prefiero que te comportes como normalmente, un maldito cubo de hielo – _

_Camina... – y la jaló del brazo para comenzar a ver el festival... _

"_¿porque habrá tardado tanto? El normalmente es puntual..." – _

_Flash back..._

_Soujirou!!!!!! – gritaba enfadada la chica al ver que su amigo aún no llegaba por ella. _

_Si no llega en 20 minutos iré a buscarlo y a jalarle las orejas en ese mismo instante... ¿como se atreve a dejar a una ninja de mi nivel plantada?!!!! – _

_Mientras tanto un joven de mirada fría solo pensaba en una cosa mientras veía la desesperación de su protegida a escondidas... _

"_que no venga... que no venga"- _

_Fin del flash back... _

_0o0o0o0o0_

_Misao¿quieres un muñeco de peluche??? – (no se si en esos días existieran, pero suponiendo que siii)_

_Sou... ¿tu quieres uno???- dijo con picardía..._

_Ehh??? – _

_Es que como preguntaste si quería uno, tal vez es porque en realidad quieres uno... – _

_Nooo... – todo rojo – lo decía porque me pasó por la mente que tal vez te gustarían...- _

_Pero si pensaste en ellos quiere decir que a ti te gustan o que tu quieres uno – _

_Misao... no es eso... – _

_Es que es la conclusión a la que llego, porque el que en pan piensa hambre tiene – dijo encogiendo los ojos... – y sabes que, quiero regalarte un muñequito de peluche... – _

_Misao, se supone que los hombre les regalamos esas cosas a las mujeres... – Sou arma escándalo_

_Y???... sabes que a mi no me gusta seguir las reglas, y menos esas del machismo... verás que un día la mujer se liberará del yugo del hombre!!!!! – _

"_esta mujer sueña" – (ahhh... si supieras Sou)_

_A ver... ¿que animalito te gusta?????? – preguntó Misao ya frente a un puesto de tiro al blanco... _

_Si tanto vas a insistir elígelo tu... – _

_Señorita, primero tiene que pegarle a los blancos para poder ganar – dijo nervioso el tendero... _

_No se preocupe señor... les voy a dar como que me llamo Misao Makimachi... – Misao tomó una escopeta de juguete y comenzó a tirar hacia unos patitos que iban pasando. Y el letrero justo sobre ellos decía... _

" _tira 6 patos y llevate el premio mayor!!!"_

_Así pasaron 10 patitos... y para sorpresa del tendero Misao tiró 10 patitos... _

_Señorita... usted elija el premio, se lo merece... – _

_A ver... que animalito queda mejor... ya se!!!!... me da aquel de la esquina...- _

_Tome señorita, felicidades, tiene usted muy buena puntería... – _

"_que podían esperar de la Okashira suspendida de los Oniwabanshu!!!!"- _

_Esto es para ti Sou!!! – dijo alegre la chica... _

_¿Una ardilla???? – _

_Siiii... – cara de cachorrito... – mira... tiene una linda sonrisa, igual que tu... estarán sonriendo siempre juntos... – ( y de aquí la continuación de atrápeme si puede señor Aoshi)... (ntc)_

_Esto... gracias – dijo el sonrojado... – pero ahora... – cara de maloso... – me toca a mi regalarte algo... – _

_Si ganas yo quiero aquel de la orilla... – _

_Este bien, cuida de Niko-chan – _

_Niko-chan??? – _

_Siiii... así se llama ahora mi ardilla¿algún problema? – _

_Noo... nada... "y el decía que no quería un mono de peluche"-_

_Joven... aquí tiene la escopeta... pero no creo que pueda superar el record ni los patos que tiró la señorita... – _

_Ya está.. – dijo antes que el viejo pudiera seguir hablando... _

_Eh???... – vio como en la banda no había ni un patito... _

_Me da el monito de esa orilla???-_

_Ha... hai... " si siguen llegando mas tipos como estos me van a llevar a la ruina" –_

_Toma Misao... – dijo entregándole a una gatita con un moñito en la cabeza, ojos verdes muy tiernos y las orejitas caídas como regañada... _

_No es una monada??!!!! – gritó misao abrazando a su gatita de peluche..._

_Dicen que todo se parece a su dueño – susurró el joven tenken_

_¿dijiste algo Sou??? – _

_No... nada... vamos a otros juegos... – _

_HAI!!!! – _

_0o0o0o0o0_

_Aoshi... te comportas como si estuviéramos persiguiendo a alguien – dijo con las manos en las caderas la mujerzuela... _

_Noo, como crees, lo que pasa es que... – vio el puesto de tiro al blanco – quería regalarte un muñeco... – dijo nervioso_

_¿Aoshi... que te pasa... ¿en verdad me quieres dar un muñeco??? – _

_Hai... – _

_Entonces que esperas para jugar??? – lo empujó al puesto..._

_Buenas noches joven ¿quiere probar su suerte en el juego??? – _

_Hai – dijo fríamente... _

_Tome la escopeta, son 100 yenes – _

_Tome – tomó la escopeta entre sus manos y antes de que el viejo pudiera volver hacia el... _

_Ya... déme aquel – _

_Pero señor, primero tiene que tirar 6 patos... – _

_Tiré 10 ¿algún problema? – _

_Otra vez!!!!!!, tome su maldito muñeco y no se vuelva a cruzar en mi negocio... – _

"_que mal carácter" – _

_Toma... – dijo pasándole el muñeco a Sayuri... era una conejita de piel blanca y con ojos soñadores, sonriendo tiernamente y con ropita Azul. Sus orejitas eran negras azabaches. _

"_este muñeco se parece... a la maldita mocosa..." – _

_Vamonos...- dijo Aoshi la darse cuenta de que habían perdido de vista a su protegida... _

"_porque actúa tan extraño???" – _

_0o0o0o0o0_

_Misao... vamos a cenar??? – _

_Hai... vamos... oye – dijo viendo hacia una de las calles... - ¿aquel que viene allá no es..? – _

_Soujirou Seta, porque no me avisaste que vendrías al festival????!!! – gritó Shozo que estaba acompañado de una mujer muy bella... _

_Porque eso no te interesa... –_

_Como que no??? – voz de esposa regañada – no si... me abandonas cuando quieres y te vas con tus amigotas...snif... nuestra relación no te importa???... y los niños??? – _

_Que niños payaso????!!! – sazz... golpe para Shozo... _

_Aunch!!!!... oye!!.. solo jugaba... – se quejó_

_Pues no juegues... suficiente tenía con Kamatari con el Señor Shishio. Y ahora me vienes con que tu también te cambias para el otro bando... –_

_Cállate, que no vez que Sayuki luego se trauma... – _

_Ejem! – _

_Ohh... lo siento Misao-chan... mira, ella es Sayuki, la sobrina del señor Saito – dijo Soujirou_

_Mucho gusto, soy Sayuki Tobina – _

_El gusto es mío... Misao Makimachi – _

_¿que les parece si vamos a cenar todos juntos??? – _

_Genial!!!!! – exclamaron las dos chicas... _

_Entonces a comer!!!! – y se fueron los cuatro..._

_0o0o0o0o0_

_20 minutos después... _

_Aoshi... tengo hambre – se quejó la chica_

_Ahh – _

_No piensas invitarme a comer – _

_Ahh – contestó como si nada mientras con la mirada buscaba a la chica de cabello azabache trenzado. _

_Préstame atención!!!!!!!!- le gritó_

_Eh??? – _

_No has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho verdad??? – _

_Ahh – otra vez no le prestaba atención_

_Eres insoportable!!!... que te pasa??? – _

_Ya te dije que no he podido meditar y tengo la cabeza en la luna... – _

_Bueno, pero ya vamos a comer... – _

_Esta bien... – _

_Caminaban rumbo al restaurante que había puesto el Aoiya en la feria cuando... _

_Misao, bailamos??? – escuchó dentro de una carpa extraña que estaba montada cerca... _

_Claro Sou-kun – escuchó la voz de su protegida... _

_Y Aoshi como buen ninja no pudo evitar espiar... _

_0o0o0o0o0_

_Minutos antes... _

_y que comemos??? – _

_pues mis amigos del Aoiya pusieron una restaurante mas adelante...- dijo Misao_

_esperen!!!! – gritó Shozo... _

_que tienes??? – _

_es que quería llevar a Sayuki a un lugar que trajeron este año desde hace mucho. Es una restaurante de comida europea... ¿que les parece vamos??? – _

_hai!!!! – _

_ya en el restaurante..._

_ja!!! Majos, bienvenidos a nuestra humilde morada... espero que coman hasta reventar!!! – (no se si así hablen los gitanos pero hago lo mejor que puedo)_

_ejejeje – risa nerviosa – gracias – _

_ahora majos, acompáñenme, los llevo a su mesa – ya en la mesa... - ¿que can a pedir??? – _

_Shozo... tu elige la comida... yo no se de estas cosas... – _

_Este bien, me trae un plato de rabo de toro, unos camarones a la española y como entrada unos calamares rellenos... – (lo que me ha dicho mi padrastro que se come muy seguido)_

_En un momento se lo traigo – _

_En eso una música extraña se comenzó a oír.. _

_y eso??? – preguntó interesada Misao.. _

_ahh... es música típica de estas personas, les llaman gitanos. A mi me gusta – _

_es pegajosa... – dijo Sayuki... _

_siii – dijo Misao.. _

_Misao bailamos??? – _

_Hai Sou-kun – _

_Y se levantaron de la mesa comenzando a bailar... _

_sabes como bailar esto??? – preguntó la chica... _

_ni idea.. – _

_aún así lo haces bien – estaban bailando algo parecido al tango. ( se que esa música es argentina, pero es mas fácil imaginarlos bailando eso que la música de los gitanos… que me encanta) _

_gracias, tu también... – le susurró al oído... _

_la gente los veía maravillados. Todo el mundo sabe que ese tipo de baile derrocha pasión y sensualidad y ellos lo bailaban como si hubieran nacido con el don de expresar sus sentimientos mediante su cuerpo. _

_Sus cuerpos se movían por instinto y cada vez se acercaban mas... sus miradas se cruzaron, sus caras cada vez mas cerca... sus alientos chocaban... _

_Pazzzz... _

_aunch!!!! – gritó Sou_

_que pasó???? – preguntó preocupada... _

_algo me pegó en la cabeza... "hasta ahora noto que hay alguien observándonos", vamos a sentarnos, aún me siento algo atontado por el golpe... – _

_claro, ven, pasa tu brazo por mis hombros, te ayudo a caminar – _

_hai – _

_0o0o0o0o0_

_Aoshi veía como los cuerpos del chico y de Misao se acercaban cada vez mas, como sus miradas se cruzaban como sus bocas cada vez acortaban su distancia. _

_No se creyó capaz de permitir aquello. Tomó una piedra del suelo y la aventó por una parte de la carpa que estaba aún abierta. _

_Pazzz... _

_Justo en el blanco. La piedra dio en la cabeza del joven. _

_así, aléjate... – _

_Aoshi???... que vez??? – dijo Sayuri acercándose... _

_Na...nada – _

_Déjame ver...- se asomó por la carpa y vio a la chica Makimachi curarle la herida al tenken... _

_Yo sabía que algo pasaba!!!!... tu no estas falto de concentración, tienes falta de Misao!!!!... hasta aquí llegaron las cosas Aoshi, no vas a jugar conmigo. Esa chiquilla te importa mas de lo que piensas... no me vuelvas a buscar!!!! – se alejó_

_Me falta misao... – _

_Ahhh!!!- escuchó – Aoshi... ojalá la chiquilla te mande al demonio – _

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

**estarás pensando en mi Aoshi??? – pensó Misao **

**concéntrese señorita Makimachi, en un combate real no se le tendrá piedad – dijo un chico que le estaba ayudando a entrenar en la estación.**

**Vamos Misao!!! Demuéstrales a todos porque eres...!!!! – **

**No lo digas Okon!!! – **

**que no puede decir señorita??? – preguntó **

**es algo secreto Kouga, no lo podemos hablar mas que con el Okashira...- **

**me dijo algo cuando llegó de que la antigua Okashira la mandó a entrenar con nosotros en lo que ella estaba de vacaciones verdad??? – **

**hai, pero los detalles solo se los puedo dar al señor Aoshi, que es ahora el que se encarga de la organización – **

**no insistiré mas, pero concéntrese señorita, tenemos que entrenar, solo nos quedan 5 días – **

**hai!!!!! – **

"**si supieran que haban con la Okashira" – se rió Okon mentalmente... **

**Continuará... **

**KONICHIWA!!!!!!... lectores... **aquí otro epi de esta serie. Aquí es donde la cosa se pone buena... ¿luchará Aoshi por Misao¿Sou se quedará con ella?... ¿le habrá gustado su ardilla???... la zorra volverá al ataque...

Jajaja... eso por el momento solo yo lo se.

Entonces espero que disfruten de este fic que hago con todo el esfuerzo de mi mente...

Sin mas que decir... me despido

Atte: tommy

Pd... dejen reviews


	8. noche calurosa

**Si yo hubiera... **

By: Tommy Hiragizawa...

Los personajes no son míos, son de Nobushiro Watsuki... la historia original es de la película "si yo hubiera"...

Nota: lo que está en letra normal pasa en los dos casos...

**Lo que esta en letra negra pasa cuando toma el camino al pueblo**

_Lo que esta en cursiva es cuando va al templo_

Si alguien es sensible o menor de edad no lea este epi... es lemon

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Cáp. Anterior...**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Yo sabía que algo pasaba!!!!... tu no estas falto de concentración, tienes falta de Misao!!!!... hasta aquí llegaron las cosas Aoshi, no vas a jugar conmigo. Esa chiquilla te importa mas de lo que piensas... no me vuelvas a buscar!!!! – se alejó_

_Me falta misao... – _

_Ahhh!!!- escuchó – Aoshi... ojala la chiquilla te mande al demonio – _

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

**Mujer... – le dijo en tono de advertencia... **

**Esta bien.. Esta bien... huyy... que genio... – **

"**maldita zorra del demonio... ya verás como me voy a quedar con Aoshi... ja!!!" – **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Cáp. 8... una noche calurosa... (No precisamente por el clima)**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Ya ha pasado la semana en la que Misao estaría fuera de la ciudad y esa tarde todos la esperaban para una fiesta de bienvenida que entre todos le habían organizado, sin incluir a su "nuevo" Okashira. **

**Así, todos ilusionados por la llegada de la chica recibieron la visita de un mensajero... **

**¿Quien eres? – **

**Vengo... a dejar... este mensaje al señor Shinomori... – **

**Aoshi, chico, tienes un mensajero aquí preguntando por ti – dijo Okina llamándolo... **

**Hai – llegó sin inmutarse... **

**Tome, yo me retiro – dijo el chico **

**Hm – **

**El Okashira abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer, encontrando una nota donde se requería su presencia... **

**Tengo que partir, me necesitan – **

**No quieres que alguien te acompañe?? – **

**No, soy capaz de resolverlo solo – **

**Hai¿y Misao? – **

**Ella lo entenderá – **

**Hai, nosotros le explicaremos – **

**Y sin más el chico se fue... **

**A las afueras de la ciudad una mujer esperaba su llegada... **

**Sabia que serías tu la que mandó el mensaje, te dije que no puedo hasta que ella regrese... – **

**Anda, ven... – lo miró suplicante, cosa que hizo que el chico recordara a Misao, a ella nunca podía decirle no a nada... **

**hai - **

**Gracias – se le colgó del cuello. **

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Ya por la noche... **

**MISAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritaron todos al verla llegar. **

**Chicos – corrió a abrazarlos... miró todas las caras llenas de alegría, pero aún así faltó algo - ¿donde... donde está Aoshi-san?? – **

**Misao... esto... – **

**Donde esta????? – **

**Llegó un mensajero en la mañana, se tuvo que ir de misión – **

**Ahhh... sabes cuando volverá Jiya?? – **

**No mi ángel, pero ya verás como no tarda – **

**Chicos... me quiero ir a acostar... – **

**Pero... Misao... te teníamos lista una cena de bienvenida – replicó Kuro... **

**Lo siento Kuro, pero no tengo apetito, coman ustedes por mi – les sonrió. **

**Y vieron a su antigua Okashira subir las escaleras hasta su habitación. **

**Tal vez debimos de haberlos suponido... ella no va a querer nada hasta que vea a Aoshi-san de regreso – dijo para todos Okon. **

**Lo se... – dijo Okina para después mandar a todos a sus quehaceres. **

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

_Tal vez si me falta Misao... – pensaba Aoshi mientras caminaba por la feria que ya casi estaba a punto de acabar... _

_Sou!!!!!...jajajaja... deja de hacerme cosquillas... – escuchó la voz de la Kunoichi no muy lejos del lugar... _

_Es injusto que yo salga con un chichón en la cabeza y tu nomás sin nada... – se rió mientras seguía haciéndole cosquillas. _

_Yo no tengo la culpa de que una piedra voladora te diera en tu enorme cabeza – _

_Ni cabeza no es enorme... es perfecta... – sonrió _

_Si es enorme, y la tienes inflada por todo ese ego – se rió... _

_A poco no soy atractivo – la abrazó por la espalda. _

_Hai, si eres atractivo... pero eres un vil maniaco vanidoso... jajajajaja – _

_Jaja, muy chistosa Misao... –_

_Ya, ya, mejor llévame al Aoiya, ya es tarde... – _

_Hai – le besó la mejilla... – para que no te olvides de mí esta noche - _

_Hai – se rió – chico inolvidable – _

_Desde una distancia prudente Aoshi Shinomori apretaba las manos en señal de frustración. Aquel chico estaba conquistando a Misao y eso el lo sabía.. Sabía bien que si no hacía algo rápido no podría tener nunca mas a aquella chiquilla mirándolo ilusionada, mucho menos con esos ojos de enamorada que tanto tiempo le había dedicado. _

_0o0o0o0o0_

_Bien, ya es hora de despedirnos por hoy Sou – dijo la chica ya en las puertas del Aoiya. _

_Hai... Misao... Mañana... quieres ir a pasear conmigo??? – _

_Claro!!!, me lo pasé genial hoy, quiero repetir – _

_Me encanta escucharte decir eso... entonces nos vemos Mañana... – _

_Hai – _

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

**En una cabaña de en las afueras de Kyoto, o mas bien dicho en una cabaña cerca de unas termas en las afueras de Kyoto... **

**Vamos Aoshi... métete conmigo al agua... "seguramente esa chiquilla virginal aún no se atreve a entregársele... quiero que cuando eso pase... el solo pueda pensar en mi... en mi cuerpo" – **

**Hmh – dijo metiéndose al agua.**

**Vamos a divertirnos un rato si?? – **

**Hmh – **

**Lo tomaré como un si – **

**Y como en muchas otras ocasiones Aoshi cayó en la trampa de la zorra, que de inmediato comenzó a hacer de las suyas. **

**0o0o0o0**

**Aoshi – suspiró la joven ex-okashira en su habitación... **

**Misao... quieres ir conmigo a hacer la compra... tal vez así te distraes un rato – escuchó la voz de Okon hablar desde afuera de su cuarto. **

**Hai – después de todo ya se había portado mal con ellos que no tenían la culpa de que ella hubiera extrañado tanto al hombre que amaba y mucho menos eran responsables de la ausencia de este... **

**Y así las dos se fueron a hacer la compra al centro de la ciudad, donde un montón de comerciantes estaban poniendo en barata toda la mercancía... **

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Aoshi no podemos decir que se encuentre mal... está abrazado a una mujer hermosa... con sus cuerpos enredados en uno solo... había tenido sexo con la chica minutos antes... que mas podía pedir... **

" **que esto hubiera sido con Misao" – pensó sintiéndose culpable...**

**Que pasa Aoshi??? – le preguntó Sayuri. **

**Nada, solo que tengo que regresar... nunca tardo mucho en una misión – **

**Pero Aoshi!!! – **

**Nada de peros... quédate aquí y en dos días regresaré- **

**Esta bien, pero mas te vale regresar – **

**Y Aoshi se vistió ante la mirada pervertida de la mujer que se lo comía con los ojos... **

**Poco después el chico ya iba de regreso al cuartel. **

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Ya era de noche y la chica Makimachi estaba en su habitación, pero sin poder dormir ante la inminente falta de su señor... sin más y sin sueño se levantó del futón y se encaminó al cuarto que pertenecía al hombre que ocupaba sus pensamientos justo en esos momentos.**

**Vio todo como siempre, en completo orden. Las paredes sin un solo adorno, sobrias. El futon doblado con cuidado y la ropa finamente doblada para su mejor conservación. **

**Tomó una de las yukatas de dormir del chico y aspiró su varonil aroma... esa habitación olía tanto a el que los sentidos se le nublaba... esa como una droga para ella... **

**Misao – escuchó una voz a su espalda... **

"**ya estoy alucinando la voz de Aoshi" – pensó**

**¿Que haces en mi cuarto? – le preguntó al ver que no había respuesta de parte de la chica, que sin mas dio un respingo hasta quedar cara a cara con aquel hombre. **

**A... Aoshi – dijo nerviosa.. **

**¿Que haces aquí? – **

**Es que... yo... esto... – dijo sin poder unir las palabras en una frase coherente. **

**Sabes que te vez hermosa así de nerviosa – **

**A... Aoshi... – **

**Misao... – la abrazó... – quiero hacerte mía... – le dijo al oído para después comenzar a mordisquearlo... **

**AH!!! – jadeo ella... **

**Déjame hacerlo... – espero una respuesta, siendo respondido con la forma en que la chica, que pronto sería una mujer a su lado, levantaba la pierna para envolver su cadera.**

**Esta noche serás mía – **

**Aoshi la tomó entre sus brazos y con toda la delicadeza que pudo lograr la recostó en el futon, colocándose sobre ella mientras la besaba siendo correspondido con el mismo fervor con el que entregada el beso. **

**Sus ropas una a una fueron saliendo de su cuerpo... comenzando por la fina yukata de dormir de la chica. **

**Las manos de Aoshi recorrieron sus cuerpos semi desnudo, solo cubierto con recelo por una fina capa de tela que utilizaba como pantaleta. **

**Aoshi – gimió al sentir como los rudos labios besaban el erecto pezón de su seno derecho mientras que una de sus manos estimulaba su seno izquierdo. **

**Di mi nombre Misao – dijo mientras que mordisqueaba y jalaba el pezón. **

**Ahh!!!!! – chilló de placer. **

**Dilo – volvió a hacer lo mismo con el otro pezón .**

**Aoshi!!! – si mano libre bajó por su vientre, llegando a la tela que cubría su intimidad... **

**Para... – dijo esta... **

**Acaso no te gusta Misao?? – la cuestionó**

**Me encanta... – **

**Entonces para que me detengo?? – **

**Es injusto – **

**Eh?? –**

**Tu aún tienes mucha ropa encima – le dijo entre jadeos llevando sus manos hacia el Aori sacando primero el Kozode superior y después el inferior... – de la Hakama te encargas tu – le dijo refiriéndose a los pantalones. **

**El chico volvió a besar sus labios con devoción mientras que sus manos dejaban por fin desnudo a ese ángel ante su vista... **

**Eres Hermosa Misao - dijo Aoshi embelezado por la belleza de su chiquilla. **

**Aoshi... hazlo ya.. – le dijo desesperada ya por mas contacto. **

**Lo que tú pidas querida – se bajó la Hakama y aquella tela que utilizaba como ropa interior, dejando a la vista de la chica su erecto amigo. **

**Ella no pudo mas que sorprenderse... era... era... simplemente como si querido Aoshi... hermoso... perfecto... enorme... **

**Ten cuidado... – le suplicó. **

**Hai – y besándola en los labios se empujó contra la chica abriéndose paso en su pequeña cerradura. **

**Aoshi!!!! – gritó entre dolor y gozo al sentirlo completamente dentro, sintiendo como si la estuvieran partiendo en dos. **

**Calma, esperaré a que te acostumbres... – le dijo... **

**No te detengas... sigue, por favor... – y así las embestidas comenzaron, primero en un baile sensual, lento, que se convirtió en una verdadera muestra de lujuria, movimientos cada vez mas fuertes, rápidos y profundos. Gemidos que inundaban la habitación... **

**Misao sentía como su cuerpo se resentía ante la fricción entre su cuerpo y el de Shinomori... un calor interno la invadía... los espasmos la rodearon y convulsionó en un primer orgasmo. **

**Aoshi por su parte aún tenía mucho que dar, así que mientras era apretado deliciosamente por la chica se introdujo mas fuerte, mas y mas fuerte... tomándola por los hombros y haciendo que se sentara sobre el, o mas bien sobre su miembro mientras los dos estaban sentados. **

**Se empujó desde esa posición, los jadeos siguieron... su erección aumentaba dentro de ella... y seguía con las embestidas. **

**Ella ya no gemía, gritaba del placer que el chico le brindaba... **

**Aoshi... – lo llamaba una y otra vez... **

**Ahh... Misao... – jadeo el también. **

**Y de un momento a otro los espasmos esta vez los recorrieron a los dos, llevándolos a la cúspide del placer, estallando en un orgasmo monumental... disfrutando de las palpitaciones de sus sexos y la forma en que sus fluidos bañaban al otro... **

**Ella calló rendida a su lado... pero el... **

**Duerme Misao... que mañana no saldrás de esta habitación por mucho que quieras – **

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

_Misao!!!... mi ángel, te vez hermosa!!! – gritó Okina al ver a su pequeña vestida como cualquier chica, sin ese traje que siempre orgullosamente portaba... – a donde vas?? – _

_Esto... yo.. –dijo nerviosa _

_Va a salir conmigo si no le molesta señor – dijo Soujirou que apareció de no se donde al lado de Misao. _

_Claro que no chico!!, llévala a que se divierta! – gritó el hombre – y no vallan a darme nietos antes de tiempo!! – _

_Jiya!!!! – gritó Misao_

_Jajaja... cuídense chicos... – dijo el hombre ya fuera de su vista. _

_Esto... disculpa a Okina, está un poco mal de la cabeza.. – _

_Jajaja... ya me di cuenta... – _

_Vamonos?? – _

_Hai – le dio el brazo para salir caminando juntos del lugar. _

_0o0o0o0o0_

_Maldito chiquillo!!!!! – gritó Aoshi furioso por la "amistad que se comenzaba a formar entre la chica y el tenken en su oficina. Justo en ese momento, el momento de "desquitar en el primero que se me ponga el frente todo la furia que tengo dentro", alguien tocó su puerta. _

"_pobre del tipo que cometió ese error"- pensó. _

_Adelante – dijo seriamente. _

_Mucho gusto en volverlo a ver Shinomori-san – dijo un hombre con un cigarro en la mano. _

_Saito¿que quieres tú aquí? – le dijo cortante. _

_Se ve que la chiquilla no te puso al tanto, somos socios, ambos trabajamos para la policía en ocasiones especiales – dijo burlonamente. _

_Y que se te ofrece? – _

_Fui informado de que estás tomando el lugar de la chiquilla hace unos días. Solo venía a dejarte la invitación para la boda de mi sobrina – _

_Y yo para que quiero eso?? – _

_A lo mejor para quedar bien con la mocosa esa... – dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica. _

_Déjalos donde quieras – le dio la espalda... _

_Que carácter... hasta la mocosa cuando andaba en sus días me trataba mejor, y eso que no dejaba de decirme hijo de loba... jajajaja – _

_Lárgate... – _

_Pero señor Shinomori... esa no es manera de tratar a sus socios – se burló. _

_Lárgate de una maldita vez!!!! – _

_Hai... pero antes de eso salúdeme a la chiquilla... – cerro la puerta tras de el. _

_Mientras que Aoshi solo tomó lo primero que encontró y lo lanzó contra la puerta. _

_Maldito lobo – _

_Lo mismo dice la comadreja!!! – gritó desde afuera Hajime. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Mi...Misao- dijo algo nervioso el Tenken. _

_Hai?? – _

_Se... serías mi compañera para la boda de Shozo??? – _

_Claro sou!!!! – lo abrazó... _

_Gracias... Misao?? – _

_Si?? – _

_Te vez hermosa cuando estás así de contenta... – _

_Continuará... _

**Konichiwa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lectores!!!... **aquí les dejo el 8º epi de mi lindo fic de "si yo hubiera".

Este es el puente para el siguiente epi... no voy a dar adelantos para dejarlos picos... jajajaja

Espero subir pronto los siguientes epis, que ya tengo muchas ideas para ellos.

Pero en fin, espero que les gustara de verdad, sobre todo porque me esfuerzo por hacer buenos fics.

Atte: tommy

P.D. dejen reviews.


	9. la boda de Shozo

**Si yo hubiera... **

By: Tommy Hiragizawa...

Los personajes no son míos, son de Nobushiro Watsuki... la historia original es de la película "si yo hubiera"...

Nota: lo que está en letra normal pasa en los dos casos...

**Lo que esta en letra negra pasa cuando toma el camino al pueblo**

_Lo que esta en cursiva es cuando va al templo_

Si alguien es sensible o menor de edad no lea este epi... es lemon

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Cáp. Anterior...**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Se... serías mi compañera para la boda de Shozo??? – _

_Claro sou!!!! – lo abrazó... _

_Gracias... Misao?? – _

_Si?? – _

_Te vez hermosa cuando estás así de contenta... – _

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

**Y de un momento a otro los espasmos esta vez los recorrieron a los dos, llevándolos a la cúspide del placer, estallando en un orgasmo monumental... disfrutando de las palpitaciones de sus sexos y la forma en que sus fluidos bañaban al otro... **

**Ella calló rendida a su lado... pero el... **

**duerme Misao... que mañana no saldrás de esta habitación por mucho que quieras – **

0o0o0o0o0

**Cáp. 9... la boda de shozo. **

0o0o0o0o0

_Ahora si, llegó el día y ni como echarte para atrás hermano – le advirtió Sou a su amigo Shozo viendo como el chico se arreglaba para la boda desde unas 4 horas antes – pero mejor calmate, o vas a arruinar el traje con lo que sudas cuando estás nervioso – _

_Es que… ahh!!... amo a mi novia, pero que tal si ella se arrepiente y me deja plantado??, o que tal si alguien interrumpe la boda??, o si… - decía histérico. _

_Calmate!!! – lo tomó por los hombros – no va a pasar nada malo!!!, eso solo está en tu mente!! – _

_Ya… me calmo, pero… invitaste a alguien a la boda?, si no te puedo presentar a las primas de Sayuki – _

_Ehh??, no gracias, ya invité a alguien – _

_Esa chica no es para ti – _

_Eso lo decide ella, no tu, y como sabes quien es? – _

_Porque te brillan los ojos al hablar de ella, ya le dijiste lo de Tomomi?? –_

_No, además de que solo es por un tiempo, después ella saldrá de mi vida otra vez – _

_Y que tal si no??, que tal si ella lo que quiere es volver a entrar. Las mujeres cuando se sienten engañadas son capaces de muchas cosas, y esa mujer con la que te estás metiendo no es una cualquiera, es la Okashira de una organización ninja, puede ponerte en graves apuros hermano – _

_Lo se, pero cuando llegue el momento se lo diré… solo hay que esperar – _

_Solo no esperes mucho – _

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

**Pasó el tiempo antes de la boda de la sobrina de Saito, de la cual Misao ya había sido enterada e iría de acompañante de su amado Aoshi-sama. **

**Ella estaba muy emocionada desde hacía tiempo, desde la vez en que por primera vez hicieron el amor. El día en que se entregó al hombre que amaba. Pero algo iba mal con ella. Su cuerpo estaba hecho un lío. Tenía nauseas y mareos, además de que a veces se le iba el sueño o tenía dolores y antojos. **

**Fue a un medico, que gracias a dios no la conocía, diciéndole lo que tenía. Después de unos chequeos el medico le informó lo que ya sospechaba. **

**Estaba embarazada. **

**Pero no se lo había querido decir al padre del pequeño o pequeña aún, quería que fuera una sorpresa especial para el próximo cumpleaños del chico. **

**Así que poco a poco se fue vistiendo para la ceremonia a la que había sido invitada por el hijo de loba, digo, Saito. **

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

_Al lado de un casi traumado novio, llamemos al manojo de nervios Shozo, estaba un alegre Soujirou viendo como aquella chica a la que tanto apreciaba a pesar de ser sobrina del hombre que mas odiaba en el mundo, llamemos Saito al maldito, entraba desde la puerta del templo para tomar la mano de su próximo marido. _

_El chico no estaba familiarizado con las tradiciones de aquella religión, pero ya que su amigo la profesaba la respetaba con todo su ser. Además de que su amiga pronto abandonaría su religión para profesar la misma del hombre con el que se unía en matrimonio. _

_Mientras tanto una muy nerviosa Misao veía como la chica a la que apenas días antes había conocido pasaba por su lado para llegar al lado del baka, digo, de Shozo. _

_Hacía poco que conocía a ambos, pero sabía que aquel hombre era honorable y bueno, igual que su amigo Sou. Y por lo poco que trató a la chica supo que era una fantástica mujer, que aunque dejara de profesar la religión de los japonences seguía siendo su igual y le deseaba lo mejor. _

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

Vio a un hombre vestido chistosamente se paraba frente a ellos y pedía que los presentes se pusieran de pie.

hermanos estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de estos dos jóvenes en lo que es el mas sagrado de los sacramentos, el matrimonio. Deben saber que esta decisión que han tomado es perpetua y que no es un juego. – el hombre carraspeo y siguió con la ceremonia. Dejando que varias personas leyeran cosas que en un principio no entendía. Pero después el mismo hombre chistoso comenzó a echar una historia contando cosas que ya comenzó a entender como explicación a lo anteriormente leído. Que por cierto era el latín.

Ahora bien, si alguien se opone a esta unión que hable ahora o que calle para siempre –

Un silencio sepulcral reinó en el recinto, la tensión se podía cortar con un kunai fácilmente pero nadie habló.

entonces demos inicio a la ceremonia – suspiró – tu, Shozo… (¿Cómo se apellida Shozo??... si alguien sabe me lo dice después, por ahora dejémoslo así), aceptas a Sayuki para amarla y respetarla, y respetar también a su amado tío, en la salud y en la enfermedad, mas salud que enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, mas pobreza que riqueza, hasta que la muerte los separe –

hai… "¿Qué fue todo eso?" –

y tu, Sayuki, aceptas a Shozo, para amarlo y respetarlo, mas amarlo que respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, mas enfermedad que salud porque lo aran trabajar como buey, en la riqueza y la pobreza, mas pobreza que riqueza, porque no le pagaran un solo centavo mas de lo establecido en el contrato, hasta que la muerte los separe - gotita en la nuca del padre.

Hai… "lo voy a ahorcar tío" -

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

_Mientras tanto entre la gente un enfurecido reemplazo de Okashira recordaba como fue que se enteró de que la pequeña de la que se había descubierto enamorado iba a ir a esa ceremonia acompañada del joven Seta, que para colmo de males fue casi humillante. _

_Flash back… _

_Aoshi pensaba en como proponerle a su protegida el acompañarlo a la boda de la sobrina del jefe de policía del que hace poco se encontró relacionado laboralmente sin siquiera saberlo de antes. _

_Hacía tiempo que no se le asignaba una misión importante, por lo que se estaba comenzando a oxidar. Pero aún estaba mas oxidado en sus técnicas de seducción, o de enamoramiento, nunca necesito a una mujer a su lado tanto como necesitaba a la pequeña comadreja, además de que la mayoría de las mujeres que habían tenido el privilegio de compartir su lecho habían sido ellas mismas las que se habían ofrecido, pero nunca se había visto en la necesidad de ser amable, o de cortejar a una mujer, no cualquiera, sino una ninja, que para colmo de males estaba tan desilusionada de el. _

_La vio entrar con un brillo especial en la mirada, y con una pequeña flor escondida en la espalda se acercó a ella, pero entre mas caminaba hacia la chica ella mas se apartaba, buscando a su mejor amigo. _

_La chica lo encontró el la cocina, y sin pensarlo mucho se tiró para colgarse de su cuello. _

_Kuro!!!!!!! – dijo al casi tirarlo al piso del impulso de su salto. _

_Misao!, me quieres matar del susto?! – le reclamó_

_Deberías de estar siempre atento, no cabe duda de que nos estamos oxidando chicos – se burlo. _

_Ya, ya, que pasa??, no me digas que me diste ese susto de muerte por diversión? – _

_Nop, sabes, en unos días se casa una amiga – _

_Amiga???, Misao??, tienes amigas en la ciudad??, yo pensaba que tus únicas amigas eran Kaoru-dono, Megumi-san y las chicas – dijo burlándose claramente de la chica. _

_Malo, si, si tengo amigas para que te lo sepas, se casa en una semana, así que me invitaron – _

_Y vas a ir sola?? – le preguntó intuyendo el porque de su entusiasmo. _

_Nop – dijo como niña chiquita a la que le descubren un secreto. _

_Entonces – dijo el arrastrando las silabas para que se viera que le seguía el juego. _

_Voy a ir con Suojirou – _

_El chico que te vino a buscar el otro día?? – _

_Hai – _

_A que se dedica?? – _

_A fuera de la cocina un hombre alto escuchó toda la conversación, dejando caer la pequeña flor silvestre que llevaba en las manos se fue cabizbajo hacia su templo, tal vez ese era su castigo por las muertes que llevaba en la conciencia. _

_Fin del flash back…_

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

entonces, por el poder que me fue otorgado, yo los declaro marido y mujer – escuchó como finalmente la ceremonia acabó al ver como el padre les daba la bendición. – ahora si, el novio puede besar a la novia –

Y con eso Shozo se acercó a la que ahora era su mujer para besarla castamente.

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

**Aoshi miró todo sin emoción, mientras que la chica a su lado lloraba como loca por el evento, nunca había estado en una boda y eso la hizo pensar en lo que podría ser la suya con Aoshi, mas ahora que estaba embarazada. **

**Pensó que tal vez tendría que pedir que se le remplazara hasta que tuviera al bebe, pero luego tendría que buscar a alguien que le ayudara a cuidar a su pequeño o pequeña… ya hasta había pensado en los nombres. **

**Si era niño le pondría Syuichirou y si era mujer le pondría Izayoi como su madre. **

**Tal vez Aoshi podría querer que se llamaran de otra forma pero ella buscaría al forma de convencerlo. **

**Misao sonrió para ella, tenía una vida muy bella que vivir. **

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

_Felicidades amigo – lo felicitó Sou al ver que por fin se separaba de la novia que fue a abrazar a su tía. _

_Es la mayor bendición que se le puede dar a un hombre, una buena compañera – _

_Lo se – dijo viendo distraídamente a su compañera en esa ocasión, se veía realmente hermosa, con ese kimono ajustado color azul cielo, mientras que unas bellas flores bordadas en los extremos de las mangas y el hermoso obi eran lo que mas resaltaba del vestido. _

_Anda, ve con ella – lo empujó su amigo al ver que se quedaba como lelo viendo a la chica Makimachi. _

_Hai, hai – _

_Y con pasó torpe se acercó a ella, abrazándola por la espalda. _

_Sou – dijo ella al sentirlo… _

_Sabes que eres hermosa??? – _

_Es por el kimono – _

_No, tu haces bello al kimono Misao – _

_Gracias, entonces ya pase de ser Moderadamente atractiva a atractiva Sou?? – se burló ella, recordando aquel día en que se encontró mas cruda que la carne de los congeladores del Aoiya en la cama de Soujirou. _

_Desde hace mucho tiempo Misao – la estrechó mas entre sus brazos_

_Vamos a ir a la recepción o me mas a seguir reteniendo aquí toda la tarde?? – _

_Anda, vamos – _

_No muy lejos de ese lugar un pequeño volcán de furia explotaba dentro de Aoshi Shinomori que no tardó mucho en regresar al Aoiya._

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

**Misao se acercó a felicitar a la novia y al novio al cual no pudo mas que compadecer por su ahora parentesco con el lobo al que tanto odiaba. **

**suerte – le susurró al oído al novio al momento de abrazarlo. **

**Lo se – dijo el otro comprendiendo de lo que hablaba la chica. **

**Misao… hora de irnos – dijo serio Aoshi. **

**Hai, felicidades – dijo ella a los novios mientras se marchaba. **

**No me gusta que te acerques así a los hombres – le expresó el. **

**Solo le decía que tuviera suerte con el maldito lobo ese – **

**Que vocabulario es ese?? – **

**Pero es un!!! – **

**Lo se un maldito lobo – **

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

_En la recepción todos estaban festejando la unión de Shozo con su ahora esposa, bailaban sin prisas y disfrutaban de la comida que habían escogido para la ocasión. _

_El pastel en el centro del lugar era lo que llamaba la atención de todos en el resiento, ya que no estaban familiarizados con las costumbres del otro lado del mundo. _

_Mientras que la celebración se llevaba a cabo una chica de cabellera azabache con todos azules y ojos del color del mar por la noche miraba las estrellas que se reflejaban en el lago que estaba junto al salón donde estaban los novios. _

_Pronto aún en su ensimismamiento sintió como dos brazos la tomaban por la cintura y la barbilla de alguien apoyada en su hombro. _

_en que piensas??? – _

_en lo que ha cambiado mi vida desde que tu estás a mi lado – _

_tu también la has cambiado mucho – _

_y eso que tu tienes mas misiones que yo! – le dijo _

_no me reproches, no es mi culpa que la frustración por la boda se le subiera a la cabeza a mi jefe y la agarrara contra mi! - un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al recordar – además, tu toda la semana te la pasaste de misión, casi creí que no ibas a ir conmigo a la boda! – _

_crees que te hubiera dejado plantado?!! – lo encaró. _

_Pues es que no tenía noticias tuyas!!! – _

_Sou, jamás dejaría plantado a mi mejor amigo – _

_Lo se – le sonrió – siento el gritarte – la abrazó. _

_Lo se – _

_Que sabes?? – _

_Que sientes gritarme, no puedes vivir sin mi – se rió_

_La que no puede hacer nada sin mi eres tu Misao – bromeo_

_Ahh, si!!! – lo encaró otra vez. _

_Si!!! – _

_No es cierto!! – _

_Claro que lo es – _

_No!!! – _

_Si!!! – _

_No!!! – dijo dándose la vuelta _

_Mírame a los ojos cuando hablamos Misao!! – la tomó por la cintura y la volvió hacia el, sin pensar que al hacerlo sus rostros terminarían a escasos centímetros de rozar unos con otros. _

_Sou… - aquel llamado para el sonó como soñado y el no se resistió a los encantos de la chica. _

_La besó con ternura y cariño, con todo lo que tenía guardado desde el momento en que la conoció. _

_Se separaron sonrojados por sus actos… _

_lo siento – se disculpó el. _

_Si… no debió pasar – dijo ella. _

_Es verdad, fue un error – susurró el. _

_Si… un error – tomó su cara entre sus manos y volvió a juntar los labios del chico con los suyos, esta vez con pasión desatada minutos antes. _

_0o0o0o0_

_Minutos más tarde en una posada de la ciudad… _

_un fuerte golpe se escucho al momento en que dos chicos prendidos de sus bocas cerraron el Shoji de la habitación de Soujirou. Nadie en la pensión estaba en el momento, ya que todos habían sido invitados a la boda del primer católico en la ciudad. _

_Las manos del chico estaban posadas en la pequeña cintura de la chica entre sus brazos y ella acariciaba el pecho del chico con manos temblorosas… _

_Sus labios se separaron y por millonésima vez sus ojos hicieron contacto dándose el permiso de hacer lo que quisieran con el otro, declarando lo que sentían justo en ese momento. _

_Sonrieron el uno al otro y volvieron a besarse, esta vez los labios del chico se corrieron muy lentamente desde su boca a su cuello mordiendo imperceptiblemente la delicada piel de la zona, dejando marcas que no se quitarían en un buen rato. _

_Con cuidado llevó sus manos al nudo que mantenía atado el Obi y lo deshizo con rapidez…_

_¿Cómo aprendiste a desatar un obi? – le dijo con curiosidad de saber si ya había estado antes con otras_

_La señorita Yumi siempre me pedía ayuda con eso, después ella se quedaba sola y se cambiaba… - _

_Entonces no has estado con otras mujeres??? – _

_Solo una vez, pero fue hace tanto tiempo que no lo recuerdo bien… - _

_Sou – le llamó… - se delicado.. es mi… - _

_Tu primera vez… lo se – _

_Sou – susurró otra vez y sintió como el volvía a su labor de desnudarla. _

_Te amo Misao – después de esto ella no pudo decir mas… dejó que el hiciera lo suyo, esperando el momento en que serían uno. _

_Las manos de ella se aventuraron a desanudar el nudo que mantenía cerrado el Aori que en el momento llevaba, sus músculos quedaron a su vista y ella se maravilló con ellos, pues a pesar de estar delgado tenía un cuerpo muy trabajado. _

_El besó su cuello mientras tanto, dándole tiempo a que se acostumbrara a cada nueva sensación que seguramente se cuerpo experimentaba. Ella estaba nerviosa, lo sentía en el temblor de su cuerpo, y que decir de el, nunca antes se había sentido así, nunca antes había querido poseer un cuerpo como quiere tomar el de la pequeña que ahora se convertiría en mujer por propia voluntad a su lado._

_Quería que ella conociera todo el placer y la felicidad que el hacer el amor con la persona que quieres puede dar, y conocerlo el también, porque aquella única ocasión en el que el experimentó aquel arte para el fue solo sexo, con ella era diferente, era como sentirse un primerizo cuando ya se es un experimentado. _

_Abrió el Kimono dejando la blanca piel a la vista, su vista. Vio los pechos aún vendados y sin demora pasó a quitar el estorbo entre sus pieles. Las vendas cayeron una a una, sin falta, dejando los pezones ya duros y oscurecidos por el placer a la intemperie. _

_eres hermosa Misao – le dijo una vez mas. _

_Tomó entre sus dientes el pequeño botón que coronaba el pechó de la chica haciéndola arquearse y gemir débilmente, pero el quería mas… quería que ella gritara su nombre con desesperación. _

_El kimono y el Aori estaban olvidados junto a todas las vendas, dejando a los chicos semi desnudos, ella con solo la ropa interior y el con el hakama y la ropa interior aún. _

_Con manos temblorosas ella llevó sus manos hasta el nudo del hakama, disponiéndose a retirarlo, pero el, mirado su nerviosismo llevó sus propias manos hasta el nudo dejando que los pantalones resbalaran de su cuerpo. _

_La cargó en sus brazos y la llevó al futon, colocándose sobre ella sin dejar de tener contacto directo con los ojos de la chica. _

_Y no tardaron mucho en quedar desnudos uno frente al otro. _

_El se levantó un poco para poder verla, y por vergüenza ella se tapó con sus brazos. _

_no te tapes, eres mas hermosa que nada que haya visto antes – le dijo al oído haciéndola suspirar. _

_Y se frotó delicadamente contra ella, dejando que su miembro buscara su entrada encontrándola casi inmediatamente, solo dando leves roces para que fuera ella la que pidiera la penetración. _

_Sus labios volvieron a sus pechos, esta vez besando su contorno y su valle, mientras que sus manos recorrían sus piernas. Manos que no tardaron mucho en encontrar la cerradura de la chica, mojada y estimulada por las caricias y los apasionados besos. _

_Su boca poco a poco bajó, jugueteando con el ombligo en el camino, bajando aún mas, hasta llegar a donde su centro estaba, dando un leve lengüetazo haciendo gemir a la chica bajo el. _

_Sou!!! – _

_Viendo que a la chica le gustaba siguió con aquello dando leves penetraciones en su intimidad con la lengua, probando con ello lo fluidos que la chica segregaba._

_Pronto ella llegó al orgasmo gritando estridentemente su nombre. _

_Y volvió a besarla, presionando una vez mas su miembro contra su entrada y esta vez ella evitó que dejara la presión enredando sus piernas a sus caderas. _

_hazlo ya Sou – le rogó. _

_Y le no se hizo esperar, su miembro entró en ella de una sola penetración, haciendo que ella gritara del dolor. _

_lo siento Misao – _

_no importa, así tenía que ser – le dijo ella aún sintiendo ese dolor agudo por todo su cuerpo. _

_Quieres que pare?? – le preguntó _

_No… sigue… por favor.. – _

_Y comenzaron un vaivén exótico, que llevó a ambos al limite de la cordura. _

_Ella sentía un dolor placentero, o un placer doloroso, no sabía como expresarlo, pero era simplemente delicioso. _

_  
mientras que a el le encantaba la forma en que su interior cada vez loo apretaba mas, por lo que poco a poco el fue aumentando la fuerza en las embestidas, y por consiguiente la velocidad. _

_Sus cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor, y las manos de ella en su espalda resbalaban por su superficie. Los labios de ambos decían fases incoherentes y sus cuerpos danzaban en un sin fin de sensaciones. _

_Los espasmos llegaron a Misao, sintiendo como una descarga eléctrica recorría poco a poco su cuerpo, y creyó sentir el orgasmo, pero no fue nada comparado con el verdadero que llegó no mucho después proveniente de la presión que sentía en su bajo vientre, bañando el miembro del chico con sus jugos, convulsionando entre el mar de emociones y placer. _

_El sentía el miembro duro, símbolo de que estaba a punto de terminar, y la sintió llegar a la plenitud del placer, dándole pauta a aumentar la fuerza y el ritmo por un momento, llegando unos segundos después de ella al orgasmo. Dejando que su semilla regara por completo el interior de la chica… _

_Sou… - susurró ella ya casi dormida.. _

_Duerme Misao… te amo – _

_Yo también Sou – dijo tan bajo que el ni alcanzó a escuchar. _

**Continuará… **

**KONICHIWA!!!!!...** bueno, ya le había dado el gusto a Aoshi de estar con Misao, ahora le tocaba a Sou, espero que hasta ahora les guste la historia, y les prometo actualizar pronto.

Atte: tommy

**Pd. Dejen reviews. **


	10. AVISO

**AVISO!!!!!**

**AQUÍ LES DEJO LOS ÚLTIMOS 4 EPIS DE ESTE FIC DE UN SOLO GOLPE, PORQUE QUIERO TERMINARLO MIENTRAS ESTÈ AÚN E MÉXICO. **

**PERO BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEN Y LES AGRADESCO QUE SIGUIERAN ESTE FIC CON EL QUE ESPERO TAMBIÉN SE DIVIRITERAN. **

**ATTE: TOMMY **


	11. descubrimientos

**Si yo hubiera... **

By: Tommy Hiragizawa...

Los personajes no son míos, son de Nobushiro Watsuki... la historia original es de la película "si yo hubiera"...

Nota: lo que está en letra normal pasa en los dos casos...

**Lo que esta en letra negra pasa cuando toma el camino al pueblo**

_Lo que esta en cursiva es cuando va al templo_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Cáp. Anterior...**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Aoshi miró todo sin emoción, mientras que la chica a su lado lloraba como loca por el evento, nunca había estado en una boda y eso la hizo pensar en lo que podría ser la suya con Aoshi, mas ahora que estaba embarazada. **

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

_Sou… - susurró ella ya casi dormida.. _

_Duerme Misao… te amo – _

_Yo también Sou – dijo tan bajo que el ni alcanzó a escuchar. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Cáp. 10… descubrimientos… **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Misao se revolvió entre las sabanas que la cubrían en aquella noche. Su cuerpo aún estaba húmedo por el sudor desprendido en aquella noche de pasión, ¿Qué le diría a su abuelo cuando llegara al Aoiya después de una noche entera fuera??, ya se las ingeniaría. _

_A tientas busco la figura de su compañero a su lado, pero solo encontró un espacio vacío junto a ella, Sou se había ido. _

_Se levantó asustada, pero justo en la almohada que aún llevaba el aroma varonil del chico encontró un pequeño trozo de papel doblado donde fácilmente alcanzó a leer "Misao". _

_Tomó entre sus manos el pequeño recado y desdoblando con paciencia leyó su contenido. _

"_querida Misao: _

_Siento dejarte en la cama, pero es que me llamaron para una misión, te veías tan linda dormida que no pude levantarte para avisarte. _

_Duerme bien y no te retraces en el trabajo. _

_Te quiere _

_Soujirou Seta. _

_P.D. este fue el mejor error que he cometido en mi vida."_

_Acercó la nota a su pecho feliz por las palabras del chico. No sabia cuando fuera a regresar de su misión, que Casi siempre duraban mas o menos unos 3 o 4 días, pero ella lo estaría esperando para decirle que aquella noche no era un error por muy acertado que fuera, ese había sido el mejor regalo que el chico le pudo dar, y ella lo atesoraría en su memoria por el resto de sus días. _

_0o0o0o0o0_

_Mientras tanto en el Aoiya… _

_MI ÁNGEL!!!... MI ÁNGEL!!!, DONDE ESTÁ MI ÁNGEL??!!!!! – gritaba desesperado Okina al ver que su pequeñita no había llegado en toda la noche. _

_Calma Okina, seguro pasó algo y se quedó con alguien – dijo Okon _

_Y que tal si la violaron!!!_

_No creo que alguien pueda con Misao, no por nada es la Okashira de los Onis – comentó orgulloso Kuro. _

_Pero…. Pero… - _

_Pero que?? – le preguntó Omasu… _

_¿con quien iba Misao a la boda?? – _

_Con Soujirou Seta – dijo Shiro recordando el nombre del chico que había dicho Misao sería su acompañante… _

_Donde he escuchado ese nombre??? – dijo pensativo Okina. _

_Y por el lugar pasó Aoshi desganado por lo que pasó el día anterior con su protegida, cada día la sentía más lejos y ese chico con el que salía no le daba buena espina, y se le hacía muy familiar, pero no recordaba donde lo había visto. _

_Aoshi, chico, tu recuerdas a alguien de nombre Soujirou Seta??? – le preguntó Okina. _

_Soujirou Seta… creo que si- _

_Y quien era??- _

_Si mal no recuerdo fue uno de los aliados de Shishio hace años, de hecho era el espadachín mas bueno que tenía, casi mata a Himura-san – dijo recordando todo lo que pasó ese día. _

_Oh, oh – dijo Omasu al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía… _

_MI ÁNGEL ESTÁ EN PROBLEMAS!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas el viejo. _

_De que haba?? – dijo intrigado Aoshi. _

_El nombre del chico con quien Misao ha estado saliendo es Soujirou Seta – dijo asustado Kuro. _

_Y Aoshi por fin recordó porque no le gustaba nada aquel chico._

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0o0

**aoshi… - bostezó Misao aún metida en su futon, o más bien en el futon de su koi. **

**Aoshi – volvió a repetir buscándolo a tientas a su lado, pero el ya no estaba. **

**Aoshi??? – ahora ya con los ojos abiertos lo buscó por la habitación. **

**Y eso ya se estaba volviendo rutina, el chico se iba todo el día y después solo regresaba ya muy entrada la noche para hacerle el amor.**

**Ya no le decía nada, o mas bien de sus labios nunca escuchó lo mas dulce que ella quería escuchar, que la amaba mientras le daba el placer propio de un amante, nunca le dijo palabras dulces al oído mientras se acariciaban o le prometió una vida a su lado, pero eso no importaba, conocía a su adorado Aoshi, el era del tipo reservado, de los que solo dicen lo que sienten muy contadas ocasiones. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Mientras tanto en la pensión a las afueras de la ciudad… **

**Como casi todos los días Aoshi llegaba puntual a la cita que tenía con aquella mujer, cada día iba, la veía y tenían un maravilloso sexo, pero al regresar a su verdadero hogar, en ese momento era cuando su pasión se despertaba por aquella a la que llamaba amada y buscaba entre sus sabanas el amor que con aquella mujer no encontraba. **

**Estaban en el futon, solo tapados por las cobijas de este, con los cuerpos enredados. **

**Ella se aferró a el. **

**Ella en verdad lo amaba, desde hacía tanto tiempo que estaban juntos que no supo cuando aquel capricho por el chico se convirtió en lo es ahora, amor. **

**Pero ella sabía que estaba por perderlo, sabía que tenía que arriesgarlo todo o lo perdería. **

**Aoshi – le llamó. **

**Hmh – contestó sin mucho interés el… **

**Que sientes por la chiquilla?? – **

**Y por mí?? – **

**También – dijo simplemente. **

**Aoshi… mírame - tomó su rostro entre sus manos y buscó el contacto con sus ojos. – dime lo que vez – **

**A una mujer – **

**Si, pero esta mujer quiere que la veas como algo mas… quiere que la ames – **

**Yo no se amar – le dijo frío. **

**Pero yo te quiero enseñar!! – **

**No me interesa – **

**Sabes que… esta mujer lleva más de 4 años parada en la estación Shinomori esperando a que el tren que me llevaría a tu corazón llegue, con una maleta llena de sueños y con todos mis sentimientos en la mano. Pero sabes que, lleva mucho tiempo retrazado y el dueño del lugar solo me dice que tome otro tren airé a esperar a otra estación – dijo todo eso mientras se cambiaba. **

**Se encaminó a la puerta y lo miró con resentimiento. **

**pero no te quedes tan tranquilo Shinomori, ya veré como me vengaré – le dijo azotando el Shoji. **

**Aoshi solo la miró sorprendido al verla salir, pero lo único que pudo pensar al oír el azote de la puerta fue… **

**por fin me libré de esa mujer – **

**0o0o0o0o0 **

**Del otro lado del Shoji… **

**Una mujer recargada a la pared derramó unas cuantas lagrimas… **

**pero que hice?? – se dijo – lo siento pequeño, creo que tendré que hacer mucho para recuperar a tu padre – dijo tocándose el vientre.**

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

_Misao!!!!!!- gritó Okina al verla llegar sana y salva. _

_Que pasa oyaji?? – _

_Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver!!!, porque no me dijiste que estabas saliendo con un prófugo de la justicia??!! – le reclamó…_

_Prófugo?? – _

_Ese tal Soujirou Seta!!! – le dijo Okon saliendo de quien sabe donde. _

_Ahh… el ya no es un prófugo de la justicia, de hecho se arrepintió de todo lo que había hecho y ahora trabaja para Saito – _

_Entonces, ya no es un criminal?? – dijo Okina ya mas calmado_

_Nop, el ya no es un criminal – _

_Ahhh… bueno- suspiró – a la próxima invítalo para conocerlo – dijo el viejo sonriente. _

_Hai – ella se encaminó hacia su cuarto. _

_Ahh!!!, Misao?? – le gritó Omasu desde la cocina._

_Que pasa??? –_

_Puedes llevarle su te al Okashira a la oficina??? – _

_Porque yo??!! – _

_Es tu castigo por llegar tarde – _

_Esta bien – se resignó, preparó el te que sabía le gustaba al señor Aoshi y se encaminó hacia su anterior oficina._

_La chica dio un suspiro ya frente al lugar y por fin se decidió a entrar. _

_adelante – escuchó después de tocar la madera del Shoji. _

_Buenos días Okashira-san – dijo ella al entrar_

_Misao, que bueno que eres tu, Siéntate, necesitamos hablar – _

_Ella dejó su te en el escritorio del hombre y después le dio la espalda._

_yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted Okashira-san, solo me interesa si se trata de alguna misión, si no es así, con su permiso – _

_es una orden - le dijo severo. _

_Que quiere ahora??? – dijo golpeando la mesa. _

_Porque te relacionas con criminales??? – _

_Por si no sabe, Soujirou se arrepintió se sus pecados y ahora trabaja para la policía – _

_Pero, el esta manchado… - _

_Igual que usted, y eso no me importó para nada nunca, pero lastima que usted no supo apreciar todo lo que yo quería ofrecerle, y en lugar de decirme no desde el comienzo me dio alas, pero después me las cortó y me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos, pero sabe algo, el me ha ayudado, recogió cada uno de ellos y los curó con cariño y comprensión, el me ama como yo lo estoy amando – _

_Entonces esa es tu decisión?? – _

_Hai – _

_Muy bien, te puedes retirar – _

_Con su permiso – y la chica por fin salió _

_Maldición!!! – gritó Shinomori al darse cuenta de que la había perdido. _

_0o0o0o0_

_Dos semanas después… _

_Misao tenía dos semanas sin ver a Soujirou, y eso la estaba preocupando, mas porque desde hace días que tenía nauseas y antojos de ves en cuando, pero tan extraños como el querer Kivi con cajeta. _

_Por lo que fue a un medico ese día, quería salir de dudas, mas porque ella ya comenzaba a sospechar, ya que tenía una semana de retrazo. _

_que es lo que tengo doctor?? – le preguntó. _

_Quiero que me diga señorita, ha tenido usted relaciones anteriormente??- _

_Hai – dijo sonrojada hasta las orejas _

_Déjeme la felicito, esta usted embarazada – _

_Embarazada?? – _

_Si, será mejor que avise al padre – _

_Ha.. hai – _

_Salió del lugar con la mirada baja… _

_hey!!!, Misao!!! – escuchó la voz de Shozo. _

_Shozo?? – levantó la vista_

_Que haces aquí?, te duele algo?? – _

_Nop, solo es chequeo – se rió. _

_Ahh, bueno – _

_Hey?, sabes cuando regresa Soujirou _

_Hai, regresó hoy, lo puedes encontrar en la central – le sonrió. _

_Gracias – _

_La chica se encaminó hacia aquel lugar y al llegar solo vio a los guardias… _

_Disculpen??, saben donde puedo encontrar al oficial Soujirou Seta – dijo sonriendo al recordar que en el lugar nadie la conocía mas que Saito y Shozo. _

_Hai, se fue al hospital justo a su novia – _

_Su… su novia?? – _

_Hai – _

_Y sin creerlo regresó sobre sus pasos para ver si aquello no había sido una jugarreta horrible de su imaginación. _

_Pero no, ahí, justo en la entrada estaba Soujirou junto a una mujer que lo abrazaba con los ojos llorosos, y el le acariciaba la espalda. _

_mentiroso – susurró ella mientras corría rumbo al Aoiya. _

**Continuará…**

**KONICHIWA!!!!...** perdón por dejar este cap. Hasta aquí, pero es que ya no tenía inspiración, espero que les gustara, ya que de aquí siguen cosas algo fuertes, y la verdad me van a odiar.

En fin, nos vemos luego.

Atte: Tommy


	12. mentiras aclaradas

**Si yo hubiera... **

By: Tommy Hiragizawa...

Los personajes no son míos, son de Nobushiro Watsuki... la historia original es de la película "si yo hubiera"...

Nota: lo que está en letra normal pasa en los dos casos...

**Lo que esta en letra negra pasa cuando toma el camino al pueblo**

_Lo que esta en cursiva es cuando va al templo_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Cáp. Anterior...**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Pero no, ahí, justo en la entrada estaba Soujirou junto a una mujer que lo abrazaba con los ojos llorosos, y el le acariciaba la espalda. _

_mentiroso – susurró ella mientras corría rumbo al Aoiya. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Cáp. 11… mentiras aclaradas**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Soujirou caminaba tranquilo por las calles de Kyoto, buscaba llegar lo mas rápido al Aoiya, pero algo en su interior le decía que algo andaba mal… que algo malo iba a pasar. _

_Sentía que los pies le pesaban, pero no por cansancio, sino por el miedo que sin sentido tenía. _

_Llegó el momento en que estuvo frente a la puerta del Aoiya, pero cuando abrió el Shoji de la entrada no vio a la chica alegre que normalmente encontraba. _

_Se acercó hacia uno de los integrantes del grupo, que lo vio con malos ojos._

_disculpe, sabe donde está Misao?? – le preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro. _

_Me puedes acompañar?? – le pidió con una falsa sonrisa. _

_Claro – dijo aún sin entender porque ese trato para con el. _

_Y el hombre lo llevó hasta el patio donde antes solía entrenar Misao, por lo que pensó que la chica estaría en ese lugar, pero al darse cuenta de que la chica no estaba en el lugar lo único que hizo fue fruncir en ceño…_

_disculpe Señor, donde está Misao??? – le dijo y espero a que este hablara. _

_Kuro simplemente se volvió hacia el con fuerza y le dio un fuerte golpe directo en la cara. _

_pero que?? – dijo Sou tocándose la mejilla. _

_Maldito desgraciado!! – gritó Kuro enfurecido – como pudiste hacerle eso a Misao??? – _

_Que?? – _

_No te hagas el tonto… la ilusionaste con poder tener algo contigo, y saber que pasó, que ya descubrió tu jueguito – _

_Que jueguito?? – _

_Ya sabe lo de tu novia, así que aléjate de ella, porque ella no quiere saber mas de ti – _

_No me iré sin hablar con Misao – _

_Entonces espera sentado, porque no la verás – _

_Y después Kuro entró al Aoiya sin volver a mirarlo. _

_Detrás del Shoji Kuro se recargó en la pared de papel, triste recordó como fue que se enteró de todo lo que pasó… _

_no cabe duda de que Misao tiene mala suerte con los hombres, siempre le tocan una bola de desgraciados – _

_Flash back… _

_El chico se encontraba cerrando el Aoiya cuando escuchó el azote del Shoji. Supo que tenía que ser Misao ya que todos los del grupo se encontraban en sus labores. _

_BIENVENIDA MISAO!!! – gritó asomando la cabeza desde la cocina, pero lo único que alcanzó a ver fue su figura pasar con toda velocidad escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. _

_Preocupado la siguió hasta su cuarto, y desde antes de correr el Shoji pudo escuchar sus sollozos. _

_porque me engañaste tú también Soujirou!!!!!- la escuchó gritar con todas sus fuerzas. _

_¿Qué sucedió Misao?? – le dijo desde fuera.._

_Ku… kuro?? – _

_Puedo pasar?? – _

_Ha…hai – dijo hipando por el llanto _

_¿Qué pasó? –_

_Prométeme que no harás nada malo… solo quiero que lo sepas tu – _

_Sabes que puedes contar conmigo… - _

_Pues verás… recuerdas cuando hace un tiempo me viste muy triste y me estuviste preguntando que me pasaba?? – _

_Hai –_

_Pues lo que pasó es que descubrí que el Señor Aoshi tiene una amante – _

_Pero que??!! –_

_Calma, eso ya lo superé, pero desde entonces yo me comencé a ver con Soujirou, confié en que el era diferente, me ilusioné con que podía tener algo con el… hasta me dijo que me amaba… y hoy… hoy descubrí que tiene una novia – _

_MALDITO!!!! – gritó enfurecido el chico. _

_Yo confié en el… le di mi amor… se lo dije… le dije que lo quería… y el… el me engañó… me estafó de la peor manera… - _

_Llora Misao… te hace falta – y después de eso ella rompió en llanto hasta caer dormida en brazos de Kuro. _

_Fin del flash Back. _

_mas le vale a ese tipo no acercarse a Misao – dijo entre dientes caminando de regreso al restaurante. _

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

**En el Aoiya los chicos trabajaban cada uno en los asuntos que el Okashira, Aoshi Shinomori había asignado para ellos. Por una parte Kuro, Omasu, Shiro y Okon trabajaban arduamente en el restaurante, Okina se encargaba de cobrar y de molestar a cuanta chica guapa se pasaba por su camino. Aoshi descansaba en el templo y Misao se preparaba para ir a dejarle su te diario a su hombre. **

**Camino despacio hacia el lugar, pensando en como decirle a Aoshi que iba a ser padre en unos cuantos meses y en como repercutiría eso en la vida de ella misma. Tal vez los viejos querrían que dejara todo en manos de Aoshi en lo que ella se aliviaba, o tal vez le exigirían que dejara el puesto en manos de alguien mas, ya que conociendo lo anticuados que eran no permitirían que una madre de familia dirigiera una organización ninja, pero ella estaba dispuesta a luchar por la liberación femenina entre los ninjas. **

**Sin saber como el tiempo pasó hasta que llegó al templo donde su señor Aoshi estaba, y se asomó por el Shoji, encontrándolo en posición de loto con los ojos cerrados. **

**Koi??? – dijo débilmente para no interrumpir tan bruscamente su meditación. Pronto lo vio abrir los ojos y sonreír casi imperceptiblemente. **

**Pasa Misao – le dijo para verla pasar con la bandeja del te. **

**Misao hizo todo como normalmente hace, comenzando con la ceremonia del te para completar el ritual al que tan acostumbrados estaban. **

**Misao… - la llamó**

**Si??? –**

**Estás salpicando – le informó - ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?? – **

**Eh??? – dijo distraídamente dándose cuanta de que en verdad estaba salpicando el te. **

**Solo salpicas cuando algo distrae tu mente, y tu no eres del tipo de personas que se distraen por cualquier cosa – **

**Esto… yo… es que me quedé pensando en la boda de Shozo-san, se veía realmente hermosa la señorita Sayuki - sonrió**

**Era eso?? – dijo mirándola inquisitivo **

**Hai – **

**No entiendo como las mujeres se obcecionan con el matrimonio – dio un sorbo a su te.**

**Es el sueño de toda mujer casarse - **

**Pues no está en mis planes – **

**Y el tener una familia?? – **

**Es algo inaceptable – **

**Eh??? – **

**Eso sería una debilidad, sabes que en el medio en el que vivimos no podemos tener un punto débil, solo sería tener constantemente en peligro a los niños - ´**

**Pero… - **

**Ese tema no lo tocaremos mas - le dio por zanjado el tema. **

**Ha…hai – **

**La chica tomó sus cosas en la bandeja y se fue del templo. **

**Caminó un poco y se detuvo donde seguramente el ya no detectaría su presencia… **

**¿Cómo le diré a tu papi que ya no se puede arrepentir???... ¿Cómo le digo que ya vienes hacia nosotros amor?? – dijo tocándose el vientre. **

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

_¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ese niño ahí?? – preguntó Omasu a Kuro. _

_Casi 10 horas, mira, ya oscureció, pero mas le vale no acercarse a Misao – _

_Pero no creo que por un a pelea tonta vallan a terminar todo lo que han tenido hasta ahora, y aunque Misao diga que no lo quiere ver créeme, espero que el valla a buscarla, dile que el está aquí, es mejor que arreglen sus asuntos ellos –_

_Creo que… - suspiró – tienes razón – _

_0o0o0o0_

_En la habitación de Misao… _

_El Shoji se abrió despacio dejando a la vista del visitante una chica metida en su futon con los ojos llorosos. _

_Misao… podemos hablar??- dijo con cariño el chico._

_Que sucede Kuro?? – _

_El está aquí – _

_Dile que se valla!!!! – _

_Ya lo hice, hace 10 horas, no se ha movido del patio desde entonces – _

_Para que quiere verme??, para hacerme sufrir mas… - _

_No lo creo, no estaría pasando por esto si no te quisiera, tan solo permítele tratar de explicarse – _

_Pero… - _

_Hazlo… se que lo amas, no te cierres – _

_Ha… hai – _

_Pero una cosa… - _

_Hai??? – _

_Mas le vale no volver a hacerte llorar o esta vez si lo mato – _

_Hai – sonrió _

_0o0o0o0_

_En el patio…  
_

_hasta que hora podré hablar contigo Misao??? – _

_ahora – escuchó la voz de la chica a su espalda. _

_Misao!!! – _

_Ahora que quieres???, engañarme una vez mas??? – _

_No te he engañado – _

_Claro que lo hiciste!!!, me enamoraste y después me entero que tienes una novia – _

_Ella no es mi novia!!! – _

_Y por eso te abrazaba el otro día frente al hospital – dijo con sarcasmo. _

_Me dejarías explicártelo… ya después saldré de tu vida para siempre – _

_Habla – _

_Hace unos años… yo llegue a un pueblo, donde una mujer de edad mayor me recibió con los brazos abiertos en su casa, pasé en ese lugar unos 6 meses, donde le tomé el cariño que se le debe tener a una madre, ella tenía una hija, y quería que nos casáramos. Yo la quería como a una hermana, pero ella a mi no, ella quería casarse conmigo. Yo le explique eso a ella y lo comprendió, o al menos eso pensé, ya que para tranquilizar a su madre le dijo que nos habíamos comprometido. La señora Anzaki, la mujer que me acogió, hace unos días esta al borde de la muerte, y su hija esta con ella aquí en el hospital, ella aún cree la mentira de su hija y ella me pidió que visitara a su madre en el tiempo que le quedara y que no le dijera que ella si estaba comprometida, pero con otro chico, el nombre del chico es Kazuhiko, creo que no lo conoces, pero si quieres uno de estos días pásate por el hospital… ella estará contenta de conocer a la chica de la que tanto le he hablado… ahora si… como te prometí saldré de tu vida… solo te deseo que seas muy feliz… - _

_El comenzó a caminar, alejándose de aquella a la que amaba con todo su corazón. Ella solo lo miró irse, sin saber que decir… ella tal vez creyera que la historia era increíble, pero es que el nunca había mentido… no tenía motivo para pensar mal de el… y además… en sus ojos vio que era sincero. _

_Sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro… _

_ve con el… se ve que te ama – _

_pero… Kuro… - _

_vamos… no te quedes parada… si no vas a ser tu la que va a llorar por haberlo dejado ir – _

_gracias – susurró y comenzó a correr tratando de encontrarlo._

_Espero que todo salga bien –_

_Quien dijo que era un mal chico??? – preguntó Okon tras el._

_Esta bien… esta bien… te debo 500 yenes -  
_

_0o0o0o0o0_

_SOUIROU!!!! – gritó Misao mientras buscaba por los caminos de la cuidad a el chico, ya lo había buscado en la pensión, en el hospital, donde se topo con la chica que le confirmó todo lo que Sou había dicho, en la oficina d policía… pero nada. _

_Caminó sin rumbo desanimada buscando al chico… pero ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza de encontrarlo… _

_Sou – suspiró ella_

_Hola… - escuchó de la nada… _

_Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – _

_Lo siento – _

_Casi me matas del susto Sou!!!...sou..ji…rou… - _

_Hai??? – _

_Malvado!!!, me tenías preocupada!!! – _

_Entonces ya no estás molesta conmigo??? – dijo mirándola triste. _

_Claro que si… por no habérmelo dicho antes… pero eso lo puedes solucionar… - _

_Como??? – le miró a los ojos… _

_Solo bésame tonto – _

_Será un placer… - _

_Y ambos comenzaron un beso tierno, donde se demostraban el uno al otro que se amaban. _

_te amo Misao… - _

_y yo a ti Soujirou… - _

_eh?? – _

_no me escuchaste el otro día?? – _

_cuando?? – _

_tonto… - _

_repítelo… - _

_tonto – _

_no!!!, lo otro!!! – _

_que si te amo… - _

_aja – la abrazó por la cintura… _

_pues si te amo… y??, algún problema?? – _

_claro que no… - la tomó en brazos – me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo!!!!!!! – gritó dando vueltas con ella en sus brazos… _

_tonto!!!, bájame!!!!!!!- _

_no quiero!!! – _

_bájame!!- _

_no..- _

_bá…ja…me –_

_mejor te beso… - _

_bueno… - _

Continuará…

KONICHIWA!!!!!... LECTORES…

Espero que les gustara este epi. Es uno de los últimos.. Creo que les daré muchas sorpresas para el próximo epi… que será el último.. Me encantó como quedó este fic y espero que les gustara tonto como a mí…

Bueno, pues este es el último fic de serie que terminaré en México…

Amiga Okashira Janet… estaré en México hasta el lunes de la próxima semana, o sea el 27 de Agosto… espero verte por la prepa en esos días, estaré dándome unas vueltas. Me encanta el fic que me dedicaste, ya está entre mis favoritos… además de que saber que soy fan de todos tus fics… se me hace que soy fiel seguidora de We – love – Kippei – sama y tú…jajajaja

Espero que te gustara el fic… que saber que va dedicado a ti y a todos los que lo leen.

En fin… muchas gracias por leerme hasta ahora…

Atte: tommy

P.D. espero reviews.


	13. tregedias

**Si yo hubiera... **

By: Tommy Hiragizawa...

Los personajes no son míos, son de Nobushiro Watsuki... la historia original es de la película "si yo hubiera"...

Nota: lo que está en letra normal pasa en los dos casos...

**Lo que esta en letra negra pasa cuando toma el camino al pueblo**

_Lo que esta en cursiva es cuando va al templo_

Si alguien es sensible o menor de edad no lea este epi... es lemon

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Cáp. Anterior...**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Caminó un poco y se detuvo donde seguramente el ya no detectaría su presencia… **

**¿Cómo le diré a tu papi que ya no se puede arrepentir???... ¿Cómo le digo que ya vienes hacia nosotros amor?? – dijo tocándose el vientre. **

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

_repítelo… - _

_tonto – _

_no!!!, lo otro!!! – _

_que si te amo… - _

_aja – la abrazó por la cintura… _

_pues si te amo… y??, algún problema?? – _

_claro que no… - la tomó en brazos – me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo!!!!!!! – gritó dando vueltas con ella en sus brazos… _

_tonto!!!, bájame!!!!!!!- _

_no quiero!!! – _

_bájame!!- _

_no..- _

_ba…ja…me –_

_mejor te beso… - _

_bueno… - _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Cáp. 12… tragedias… **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**tenemos que armarnos de valor para decirle lo que pasa a tu papi… - pensaron ambas mujeres a la vez…**

**Una de ellas esperaba impaciente a Aoshi en el templo, mientras que la otra caminaba por el camino del cruce…**

**0o0o0o0 **

**a ver… como le digo… oye… Aoshi, no se como decirlo, se que tu no querías familia, pero… es que ya no te puedes arrepentir, porque desgraciadamente te has venido acostando conmigo cada que se te da la gana sin preguntarme si estoy en tiempo fértil o no… así que ya lo hiciste querido, vas a tener un hijo conmigo te guste o no – hablaba para ella misma Misao mientras caminaba absorta en sus cosas.**

**Disculpe… - alguien le tocó el hombro… **

**Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritó la chica con todas sus fuerzas… **

**Que pasa???? – preguntó intrigado el joven que había asustado a nuestra protagonista. **

**pues… - comenzó avergonzada.. – como que que pasa???!!!!, si es usted el que casi viene y me mata de un susto!!!! – gritó enfurecida… **

**esto.. yo… - **

**y ahora me va a salir tartamudo – dijo con desgano… **

**no… yo solo quería saber hacia donde queda el restaurante del Aoiya, tengo algo de lo que hablar con el señor Okina.. – **

**oh!!!, lo siento…si va quiere decir que es un amigo… mire, tome este camino – le señaló una vereda – esto lo llevara directo al patio de la casa de los miembros del restaurante… no tiene pierde… - **

**ohh… muchas gracias.. – dijo el joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules a la chica sonriendo encantadoramente… - fue un placer señorita Misao – dijo alejándose… **

**co… como sabe mi nombre??? – se preguntó para después encogerse de hombros… - no importa por ahora, lo importante es ir a ver a Aoshi… - **

**La chica sonrió y se encaminó otra vez y de buena gana hacia el templo… **

**0o0o0o0**

**Mientras tanto en el templo… **

**que es lo que quieres Sayuri… no eras tu la que decía que te las ibas a cobrar y que ya no querías saber de mi??? – **

**lo que pasa… Aoshi… -**

**habla de una vez que no tengo todo el día… - **

**Maldita sea Aoshi… no te puedo dejar así y tu no me puedes dejar a mi suerte!!! – gritó la mujer encolerizada. **

**Y porque no???, eh!!!, eres solo una mas de las que se cruzó en mi camino… hubo muchas antes que tu… - **

**Pero no eras tu el que decía que yo era la única que te encendía???!!, donde quedó eso??!!! – **

**Se fue al demonio cuando Misao se convirtió en mujer!!! – **

**Entonces amas a esa niña… - **

**Ja!!, amar!!!, yo no conozco esa palabra!!!... – dijo el ya cansado… **

**Pues mira que ejemplos le vas a dar a tus hijos!!! – **

**Yo no voy a tener hijos nunca!!! – **

**Pues es demasiado tarde para decirlo!!!, porque voy a tener un hijo tuyo!!!! – **

**Pero… que?? – dijo sorprendido… **

**Lo que oyes, voy a tener un hijo tuyo, y mas te vale que no digas que no es tuyo, porque cualquier persona te puede decir lo mismo… hasta mi medico… me lo dijeron en los días en que nos veíamos en la pensión de la afueras… y no me digas que tu no eras el que me hacía el amor… porque sabes muy bien que es cierto… - **

**Cállate de una maldita vez!!!, que quieres, que te pague porque te largues… que diga que ese hijo es mío… no lo haré… puedo darte el dinero, pero renunciar a mi vida no lo haré… menos por un niño que no quiero… - **

**Es tu hijo Aoshi!!!! – **

**Pero yo no pedí ser padre!!!! – **

**Entonces yo de ti no quiero nada, voy a sacar a mi hijo adelante sola, no importa que la gente me desprecie… es mi hijo… - **

**Será el hijo de una cualquiera… -**

**Y de un imbecil –**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Minutos antes… **

**Misao había llegado con la esperanza en la mano a las puertas del templo, pero los ruidos de lo que parecían ser gritos llamaron su atención…**

**La curiosidad picó en ella así que haciendo gala de sus mejores técnicas de espionaje se internó entre las sombras al templo, llegando tras el shoji que la separaba de la sala donde Aoshi solía meditar. **

**Lo que oyes, voy a tener un hijo tuyo, y mas te vale que no digas que no es tuyo, porque cualquier persona te puede decir lo mismo… hasta mi medico… me lo dijeron en los días en que nos veíamos en la pensión de la afueras… y no me digas que tu no eras el que me hacía el amor… porque sabes muy bien que es cierto… - la voz de una mujer taladró sus oídos…**

**Cállate de una maldita vez!!!, que quieres, que te pague porque te largues… que diga que ese hijo es mío… no lo haré… puedo darte el dinero, pero renunciar a mi vida no lo haré… menos por un niño que no quiero… - **

**Es tu hijo Aoshi!!!! – escuchó la voz de la mujer que parecía estar llorando…**

**Pero yo no pedí ser padre!!!! – **

**Entonces yo de ti no quiero nada, voy a sacar a mi hijo adelante sola, no importa que la gente me desprecie… es mi hijo… - **

**Será el hijo de una cualquiera… -**

**Y de un imbecil –**

**La esperanza voló de sus manos en ese momento, Aoshi la había engañado… el tenía una amante el tiempo en que había estado con ella… Aoshi… su amado Aoshi la engañó de la manera más ruin… **

**Aoshi… - dijo llamando la atención de los que estaban adentro. **

**Mi… Misao?? – dijo con voz temblorosa al ver que la chica estaba detrás del shoji y que seguramente habría escuchado toda la conversación… **

**Misao corrió el shoji, dejándose ver ante ellos con los ojos llorosos… **

**así que tu eres Misao – dijo la mujer que estaba con Aoshi **

**si, y tu eres su amante… - **

**mi nombre es Sayuri – **

**mucho gusto… ahh, Aoshi… venía a decirte algo importante, pero ya se me olvidó, solo disfruta de tu vida junto a esta mujer y tu hijo, porque en mi vida ya no cabes… - volvió a correr el shoji dándose a la fuga. **

**Bien… esto significa que tienes que hacerte responsable Aoshi… - dijo Sayuri, pero en ese momento el ya no estaba… había ido tras Misao… **

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0_  
_

_Misao había despertado contenta en su cama, bueno, en la cama que utilizaba en esa misión, solo era escoltar a un hombre hasta un pueblo cercano, según los informes no habría nada grave en el trayecto… _

_Soujirou no había estado de acuerdo en su decisión de ir a la misión porque quería pasar mas tiempo con ella ahora que habían formalizado la relación… estaban comprometidos, cosa que no agradó nada a cierto Okashira de la Asociación. _

_Pero lo importante es que los Okashiras de los otros clanes y los ancianos aprobaron su decisión, mas cuando supieron que el hombre con el que se casaría era un gran espadachín, eso era lo que esperaban, que ella diera un buen heredero para los onis, además de que liderara con sabiduría. _

_Tan contentos estaban de su decisión que había decidido que el plazo de su suspensión sería reducido para cuando ella regresara de esta última misión como interna, de regreso la esperaba su oficina y su prometido con los brazos abiertos. _

_Ya había terminado con su trabajo de escolta y ella caminaba de regreso hacia Kyoto, solo faltaban unas cuantas horas para llegar, y ella estaba feliz por haber terminado rápidamente con su trabajo. _

_solo me falta decirle a Sou que seremos padres… - sonrió, el ya le había externado su entusiasmo por la paternidad, ya que el nunca tuvo un padre y quería ser uno bueno para su hijo o hija… y ella sonrió al escucharlo hablar tan animadamente de su futura paternidad que estaba mas cerca de lo que el tenken creía. _

_Vamos Misao… ya verás que todo saldrá bien, el correrá contigo en los brazos saltando de árbol en árbol festejando que le voy a dar un hijo bello y sano… ya verás como me besará y pasaremos todo el día juntos como dos tortolitos… porque se que el me ama tanto como yo lo amo… - _

_Corrió con todo lo que sus piernas daban, quería sacar toda esa sensación de inseguridad de su cuerpo, así que la mejor manera era cansarse…_

_Pronto a lo lejos pudo ver las luces que le decían que estaba cerca de la ciudad… había mandado una paloma mensajera hacía unas horas diciendo que llegaría mas no menos en esas horas, así que por lo menos esperaba a alguien recibiéndola… _

_Y justo apoyado sobre la pared de una casa estaba su amado prometido… _

_Sou!!!! – corrió aún con mas fuerza sintiendo como las piernas ya le pesaban por correr todo el día, pero le habían dicho que el ejercicio ayudaba al desarrollo de los niños así que por eso no se preocupaba… _

_Misao!!! – lo vio levantar la mano saludándola aún desde lo lejos… _

_Ya voy!!!! – _

_Misao!!!! – lo escuchó gritar otra vez… por lo que ella solo cerró los ojos y siguió corriendo para alcanzarlo… _

_Cuidado!!!!!! – escuchó como el chico le gritaba una vez mas… mientras lo veía correr hacia el… _

_Eh??? – volvió hacia uno de sus lados y pudo ver como un caballo desbocado se encaminaba hacia ella… y se paralizó… no por miedo, sino por cansancio… ya no podía caminar… _

_Misao!!!!! – gritó desesperado el chico al ver como el caballo relinchaba y se llevaba de por medio a la chica… pisándola con todo su peso con las patas delanteras y luego remataba con las traseras… _

_Y en el piso la vio cuando el caballo siguió su curso.. Ella se estaba desangrando y tenía una pierna abierta y el pecho sangrando, además de que en el rostro tenía más de una herida… _

_Misao… resiste… - pidió el tomándola en brazos corriendo para lavarla hasta el hospital… _

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

**Misao corría de árbol en árbol tratando de escapar de la realidad que le había tocado vivir… la realidad que era saber que iba a tener que ser madre soltera… porque el hombre al que amaba la había traicionado… **

**porque??!!! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas corriendo más aún… sintiendo de pronto como el Okashira la venía siguiendo… - déjeme en paz!!!! – gritó otra vez… **

**espera Misao!!! – para el ninja no fue algo difícil el darle alcance… **

**déjeme!!!! – pero para cuando se dio cuanta el ya estaba con ella en la misma rama del árbol… **

**te quiero explicar… por favor… - **

**no tiene nada que explicarme… déjeme en paz… - **

**espero Misao – la tomó por el brazo impidiendo que se fuera. **

**No!!! – comenzó a forcejear, pero con tanto peso la rama cedió… **

**Aoshi no tuvo problema en caer de pie en otra rama, pero a Misao la atacó el mareo… impidiéndole ver las cosas con claridad… para cuando se dio cuanta ya estaba golpeándose con una rama de una árbol directamente sobre el vientre… y cayendo sobre una roca que le golpeo la cabeza… **

**Misao!!!!!!! – gritó Aoshi con todas sus fuerzas llegando hasta ella y cargándola al ver que comenzaba a sangrar de entre las piernas… **

**Se fuerte Misao… por favor… - **

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

Un hombre con una mujer en brazos entro corriendo al hospital pidiendo ayuda para la mujer que estaba al borde de la muerte…

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

_por favor Misao… quédate conmigo – dijo el Chico tomándole la mano por última vez a la chica antes de dejar que los médicos hicieran su trabajo con ella… _

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

**por favor… que este bien… te amo Misao… - dijo el hombre que por fin había abierto los ojos a lo que no quería aceptar. **

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

_Horas mas tarde… _

_usted es familiar de la señorita Makimachi?? – le preguntó uno de los médicos a Soujirou. _

_Hai, soy su prometido – _

_Lo siento – dijo bajando la cabeza el hombre… _

_No… ella… - los ojos del chico se bañaron en lágrimas… _

_Ella aún está inestable… pero el bebe que esperaban murió por uno de los golpes… lo sentimos – _

_El doctor volvió a entrar al cuarto donde estaba la chica…_

_yo… iba… a ser… padre… - dijo abriendo los ojos con sorpresa comenzando a llorar en silencio…_

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

**Horas mas tarde…**

**usted es familiar de la señorita Makimachi??? – le preguntó uno de los médicos a Aoshi…**

**hai, soy su tutor – **

**lo siento… - bajó la cabeza**

**ella… esta… muerta?? – dijo con voz fría pero quebrada. **

**No, ella aún está inestable, pero el hijo que esperaba… a ese niño lo perdimos… lo siento – **

**Ella… ella estaba esperando… un hijo… mío… - llevó las manos a sus ojos, por primera vez comprendiendo las insinuaciones de la chica… ella… ella le había dado todo… amor… calor… su cuerpo y alma… le había ofrecido una familia… y el la dejó ir…**

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

_Misao dormía aún entre la vida y la muerte acompañada de su amado Sou que sostenía su mano con cariño… queriendo trasmitirle la fuerza para que se quedara… _

_Misao… por favor no me dejes… quiero tener una familia contigo… quiero que nos casemos y podamos dirigir juntos a los onis… es mas, me volveré uno.. por favor… no me dejes solo otra vez… - las lagrimas resbalaban pesadas sobre las mejillas del chico Seta._

_Te… - escuchó como hablaba la chica… _

_Misao??- dijo el en un susurro _

_Te… a… - _

_Por favor que alguien venga!!! – gritó el chico _

_Te…a…a…amo…So…Sou… - dijo ella mientras que convulsionaba… _

_Misao!!! – _

_S..sooo… - Y se quedó quieta al fin, sin aliento… ella… Misao… había… _

_No!!!!!!!!!!!!, Misao!!! – muerto… _

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

**Aoshi estaba sentado junto a Misao en la que era su cama, aún ella estaba débil, pero según los doctores estaría bien…**

**A… - dijo justo como en sueños ella al momento de despertar – auch??... mi cabeza… donde??, donde estoy??? – dijo tocándose la cabeza. **

**Misao… estas en el hospital… - **

**A… Aoshi???, que haces tú aquí?!! – **

**Yo te traje.. – **

**Pues vete…- dijo ahora llevando sus manos a su vientre… que sintió frío. – mi… mi… MI BEBE!!, DONDE ESTA??!!! – dijo con los ojos llorosos.. **

**Misao… tu… perdiste al bebe en la caída… - dijo en un susurro Shinomori… **

**No… no… no!!!!! – lloró ella… **

**Los doctores fueron y la tranquilizaron, para lo que sacaron a Aoshi del lugar… **

**Un rato después lo dejaron volver a entrar…viendo como Kuro la abrazaba dándole fuerza… **

**puedo hablar con Misao??? – dijo pidiéndole a Kuro con la mirada que los dejara solos, cosa que el ninja obedeció. **

**Misao… yo se que no fui el mejor de los novios… que te traicioné… pero… yo te amo de verdad… y no quiero dejar que todo lo que hemos pasado se valla a la basura… por favor Misao… dame una oportunidad… - **

**Pero ella no contestó. **

**Misao… háblame… - dijo el una vez más. **

**Y otra vez no consiguió respuesta… **

**que tengo que hacer para que me perdones??? – **

**te diré lo que tienes que hacer… - la escuchó por fin – ve hacia esa puerta, sal por ella, vete del Aoiya y nunca mas vuelvas a meterte en nuestras vidas… - dijo ella en un tono tan frío como el de el o más. **

**Misao… - extendió la mano para tocarla… **

**Largo!!!!!! – **

**Si eso es lo que quieres… me voy… - **

**Y una cosa más… no seas poco hombre y hazte cargo de ese hijo que viene en camino… - **

**Después de eso el salió por la puerta y justo como pidió ella… fue hacia el Aoiya, empacó sus cosas y se fue del lugar que por tanto tiempo llamó hogar. **

**Mientras que ella simplemente rompió en llanto, callado y sincero… mas por su bebe que por el hombre que había perdido. **

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Un mes más tarde cuando la dieron de alta… **

**Misao camino hasta salir del lugar, de aquel lugar donde vivió tantas cosas… de el Aoiya, había pedido que el tiempo que le faltaba de la suspensión fuera Kuro el que la remplazara, dejándole el tiempo para borrar todo lo malo de ese tiempo con un viaje… **

**Tomó sus cosas y las colocó a su hombro… **

**creo que esto es lo mejor por ahora… - se dijo **

**Comenzó a caminar hacia las afueras de la ciudad con la mirada baja… **

**no creo que una chica tan linda como usted deba de estar tan triste… - escuchó una voz tras de ella, haciéndola que se volviera a ver a su acompañante, creo que en este tiempo nos hemos topado muchas veces pero nunca nos hemos presentado formalmente – sonrió el mismo chico de cabello oscuro y sonrisa radiante. **

**Tú sabes mi nombre – dijo con tristeza aún en la mirada y en la voz… **

**Si, usted es Misao Makimachi, Okashira inactiva de los Oniwabanshu por el momento… - **

**Y tú eres?? – dijo ella ya agarrando un poco de confianza… **

**Soujirou Seta, trabajo para la policía… - **

**Te compadezco… - **

**Por??- **

**Por tener a Saito como jefe… - **

**Pero usted debe de saber que es lo que decía mi maestro – **

**No, que decía??? – **

**Adivine – **

**Los débiles son la comida de los fuertes… - **

**No… espere un segundo… como supo eso???? – dijo el joven intrigado… **

**No… no lo se…. – **

**Tal vez es el destino – sonrió el chico… **

**Tal vez… - **

**Fin…. **

**KONICHIWA!!!!!... LECTORES!!!!!... **

Que les pareció… espero que les gustara, pero este es el final… aunque quiero hacer un epilogo de unos cuanto años después…

Ustedes dicen en sus reviews…

Bueno… creo que ya no me queda mucho tiempo en México, pero aún así amo mi país y siempre seré orgullosamente mexicana…

Bueno…

Sin más que decir me despido…

Atte: tommy


	14. cuando ya ha pasado un tiempo

**eSi yo hubiera... **

By: Tommy Hiragizawa...

Los personajes no son míos, son de Nobushiro Watsuki... la historia original es de la película "si yo hubiera"...

Nota: lo que está en letra normal pasa en los dos casos...

**Lo que esta en letra negra pasa cuando toma el camino al pueblo**

_Lo que esta en cursiva es cuando va al templo_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Epilogo… cuando ya ha pasado un tiempo. **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Un joven viajero llegó a casa de los Himura, en la puerta esperaban su llegada Kaoru, el pequeño Kenji, Yahiko con su novia Tsubame y un sonriente Kenshin._

_Desde que todo pasó, desde que se acabaron los días de sonrisas y abrazos, desde que su vida se volvió el martirio de culpabilidad por no haberla podido salvar, ni a ella, ni a su hijo… desde entonces… desde aquel día en que los habitantes del Aoiya lo culpaban de la muerte de su mas joven Okashira, desde ese entonces fue que el chico Seta había comenzado a viajar tratando de encontrar una respuesta a sus preguntas… ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer tal final???... tal vez… solo tal vez, su pecado fue hacerlo feliz. _

_Y el de el fue corromperla. Pero de algo no se arrepentiría nunca… de haberla conocido… animado, amado, besado, de haber estado a su lado todo el tiempo que pudo estarlo, y mucho menos se arrepentía de haberla conocido. _

_Con los brazos abiertos Kenshin le pidió que pasara, desde hacía tanto que no los visitaba… no desde que comenzó a trabajar para la policía y les había llevado la invitación para la boda personalmente… seguramente ellos no sabían lo que pasó en realidad y por eso lo resibían como lo hacían… o tal vez ni sabían el final que había deparado a su querida amiga. _

_¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba vagando??... ah, si, ya iban a cumplirse 5 años… cuatro años de soledad y tormento, 5 malditos años desde que la perdió. _

_La noche calló en medio de una plática amena con los chicos, o mas bien viendo como platicaban y se divertían… mientras tanto el... el simplemente recordaba entre aquello las noches en que cenaba con los miembros del oni junto a ella. Cuando lo presentó ante todos como el hombre al que amaba… cuando aquel tipo que la hizo sufrir tanto dio la cara y por fin se fue del lugar… tal vez ya hubiera regresado.. tal vez el único que no tuviera perdón para los integrantes de aquella casa fuera aquel que dejó morir su mas grande tesoro. _

_Se fue a su cuarto en silencio, siendo escoltado por una callada Kaoru que lo veía con tristeza… _

_buenas noches Kaoru-dono – dijo el mientras abría el shoji… _

_crees que a ella le gustaría verte así??? – dijo la mujer con voz entristecida… _

_eh?? - se volvió hacia ella con desconcierto. _

_Donde quedó el Soujirou que mi amiga tanto amaba??? – le dijo alejandoce.. _

_Murio con ella Kaoru-dono – contestó el en voz baja. _

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

**Aoshi llegó a la entrada de Kyoto, había sido mandado llamar por la policía, diciendo que tenían un problema con un contrabandista y que necesitaban toda la ayuda posible… se negó el un principio, pero aquel maldito lobo sabía como hacerte cambiar de parecer… **

**no quieres saber como vive tu vieja novia?? – le dijo con burla el hombre con el cigarrillo en la boca el día en que fue hasta el pueblo donde vivía a buscarlo. **

**Eso a su esposa no le agradó mucho, mucho menos a su hijo que puso una cara de "y este a que se refiere?", pero aún así, con esa simple frase el maldito de Saito lo había convencido… **

**No pensaba serle infiel a su esposa, mas por su hijo que por ella, pero necesitaba saber que había sido de aquella chiquilla a la que le destrozo la vida… a la que tanto amó y aún ama. **

**Las puertas resguardadas de la comisaría de policía lo recibieron, dandole el paso hacia su interior. En un principio sintió que entraba a una dimensión desconocida, o a la madriguera del lobo. **

**Pasó la mano por sus cabellos, ahora un poco mas largos, y al mismo tiempo que ya se teñían con unas cuantas canas… se veía que el tiempo iba pasando… 5 años ya desde aquello. **

**La única razón por la que aceptó casarce con aquella mujer fue el ver a su hijo nacer… le recordaba que ya una vez había abandonado a alguien que desperdició media vida en el… no le haría lo mismo a aquel chiquillo que era lo único que lo tenía mirando hacia adelante. **

**El niño ya tenía los 4 años y en unos cuantos meses cumpliría los 5… con aquello solo notaba mas el tiempo que pasaba desde que no la veía a ella… desde que había dejado su vida atrás. **

**Ahora se dedicaba a el negocio de la administración… siempre fue bueno con las cuentas del Aoiya. Solo tenía una pequeña casa que era testigo de los juegos de su pequeño, y de los desplantes de la madre de este. Que ella bien sabía que su esposo no la quería, pero ella solo quería guardar las apariencias y poder decir… "este es mi esposo" a todas aquellas que una vez le dijeron que nunca encontraría marido. **

**Para ella el era un trofeo. **

**Pero bueno, regresando a la comisaría. **

**Los pasillos aquello le comenzaban a parecer interminables, las paredes blancas, una contrucción al estilo occidental. Los candiles en las paredes que daban luz a algunos lugubres pasajes, las puertas que no tenían nombres… los soldados que de vez en cuando lo miraban con extrañeza… aquella niña que reía paseando por los alrededores… **

**Un momento!!!... **

**Aquella niña… **

**La vio una vez más pasar por un corredor alterno al que el transitaba… su trenza extenza que caía por su espalda… toda aquella melena de un color azabache con tonos azulados… reía como un pequeño demonio que acaba de cometer una travesura, escondiendo eso en una carita de angel… esa niña… **

**Caminó hacia donde estaba ella, pero en un momento estaba junto a el y en otro momento ya no… era escurridiza. **

**Se dio la vuelta volviendo a retomar su camino… tal vez ya alucinaba. **

**Pero para cuando menos lo esperaba la niña jaló de su Hakama… **

**nee… oyaji... ¿Quién es usted??, nunca lo había visto antes?? – sonrio divertida la chica al ver como la cara del viejo aquel se desfiguraba entre la mención tan poco respetuosa que la chiquilla hacía de el. **

**Oyaji?? – **

**Hai, ¿Qué hace aquí?? – **

**Vine porque Saito-san me solicita – le contestó, después de todo el sabía como tratar a los niños… el tenía uno. **

**Te mandó llamar el cara de Lobo?? – **

**Hai – sonrio…definitivamente aquella niña era demaciado parecida a su Misao.**

**Eres un amargado como el?? – **

**No, y desde cuando una niña de tu edad tiene ese vocabulario?? – **

**No se, eso mismo dice mi papá… - **

**¿Cuántos años tienes?? – **

**Dos, los acabo de cumplir – **

**Hablas demaciado bien para tu edad – **

**Dice mi abuelito que saque la lengua de mi madre… - sonrio. **

**Entonces tu mamá debe de ser una mujer muy impertinente… - **

**Tal vez… - **

**Disculpa?, me puedes llevar hasta la oficina del señor Saito?? – **

**Dejame ver si recuerdo por donde es… - **

**Gracias… disculpa…. – pero cuando volvió a ver hacia abajo la niña ya no estaba… **

**La buscó con la mirada y nada. Dio un suspiro cansado… en definitiva, esa niña le recordaba los días en que cuidaba de un malcriada Misao. **

**es por acá!!! – escuchó la voz chillona gritar y en el otro extremo del pasillo estaba la niña conriendo de oreja a oreja por su travesura y solo una vez que el se puso en camino ella volvió a correr como escapando de el. **

**Apresurate!!!!! – le gritó una vez mas… cuando la alcanzó… **

**Es aquí – le dijo con una sonrisa inocente…**

**Gracias señorita… - **

**No es nada – sonrio. **

**Sabes, yo tengo un hijo un poco mayor que tu – **

**Sii, la proxima vez que venga lo puede traer??!!! – dijo emocionada **

**Hai, seguro se llevan bien – mentira… su hijo era igual que el… a veces era un cubo de hielo, pero en el fondo era un niño con mucho sentimientos que dar… no quería que el tuviera su destino. **

**Si!!!!, le diré a mamá que prepare galletas cuando ese día llegue!!!! – **

**Será un honor para el el conocerte – **

**Lo se, soy una lindura!!! – gritó. **

**Que modesta… - **

**Que es eso?? – **

**Nada- sonrio… - es decir que te concideras muy linda?? –**

**Al menos eso dice mi mamá – **

**¿Cómo te llamas? - **

**Yo…- **

**Satomi!!!!! – se escuchó una voz a lo lejos… **

**Esa voz… **

**Satomi!!! – se volvió a escuchar**

**Si, no se podía equivocar, por los pocos o mucho años que hubieran estado separados el nunca olvidaría esa voz que lo llamó de tantas maneras… conocía sus matices, cada uno de sus notos… simplemente nunca olvidaría la voz de la que amó con toda su alma… Misao. **

**Satomi!!!, ven en este instante!!!, volvemos a casa!!!! – **

**Te llamas Satomi?? – le dijo viendo como comenzaba a correr hacia el otro extremo del pasillo. **

**Hai, Satomi Seta – **

**Seta?? – **

**Hai – **

**Satomi!!!!!! – **

**Me voy!!... mamá me va a regañar… - **

**Así que hiciste tu vida Misao… - sonrio… - me alegro – **

**Hey!, hielo andante, estás viendo lo que despreciaste?? – le dijo Saito… **

**Cállate – y entró a su despacho. **

**0o0o0o0 **

**Por la tarde... **

**¿Qué hacías en los corredores del departamento Satomi?? – le dijo su madre mientras la bañaba…**

**Conocí a un viejito… me dijo que tenía un hijo un poco mayor que yo y que lo traería para jugar… - **

**Viejito?? – **

**Hai, se me hace que unos 10 años mayor que papá… - **

**Mi amor… eso no es ser viejito.. – la comenzó a secar. **

**Si… papá es viejito… - **

**Así que soy viejito?? – escucharon una voz detrás del shoji. **

**Papá!!!!! – gritó la niña… **

**Lo que oyes… nuestra hija nos considera unos viejos… - **

**Que tisteza… así, viejos no podremos darle un hermanito nunca… - se rió Soujirou recordando que en el último año nuevo su pequeña había deseado tener un hermanito. **

**Eh??!!, no. No… no son viejos… son los mejores padres del mundo!!! – gritó abrazando la pierna de su padre… **

**Mira nada mas… saliste a tu madre… - **

**Porque lo dices amor?? – lo miró desafiante… **

**Solo me tratas tan cariñosamente cuando quieres algo amor – le regresó la mirada… **

**Ven acá Soujirou Seta!!!!! – comenzó a correr tras el mientras el chico se daba a la fuga… **

**No me alcanzarás querida… no por nada soy el dueño de la velocidad divina… - se rió. **

**Pues esta chica no tendrá una velocidad divina, pero si una fuerza brutal, así que vete preparando amor!!! – **

**Creo que mamá ya no vendrá a contarme mi cuento… - **

**Estos niños nunca cambian – dijo Okon viendo como los chicos se alejaban escaleras abajo… - ¿quieres que tía Okon te lea el cuento Satomi?? – **

**Hai!!! – dijo la niña emocionada… **

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

_Soujirou estaba sentado sobre su futon en la casa Himura… recordando y hablando con una vieja foto, toda rota y borrosa… _

_te veías tan linda cuando nos tomamos esta foto amor – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. _

_Y tu te veías muy guapo – se escuchó una voz resonar en las paredes del lugar… _

_¿Quién es??!!! – dijo alterado _

_Que ya no reconocen mi voz amor?? –la voz se hizo as familiar hasta que reconoció entre los ecos la voz._

_Misao!!!!!! – _

_Si, soy yo – la voz ya no solo era voz, poco a poco una luz se presentó ante el… _

_Mi amor… - los ojos de Soujirou se ensombrecieron… - vete… no… no merezco verte… - _

_Lo mereces porque has guardado todo tu amor en tu interior – _

_Y solo es para ti – levantó el rostro. _

_Lo vez… no me gusta verte así, te amo Sou… siempre estoy contigo, no me olvides y sigue adelante… sigue tu vida… busca otro amor… quiero verte feliz así sea con otra persona, y nunca olvides que tu primer amor fui yo – _

_No puedo Misao… no puedo amar a nadie como te amé a ti!! – sus ojos se aguaron. _

_Pero si no lo haces yo jamás podré descansar en paz… y no creas que voy a permitir que sea cualquiera… veré que sea la indicada… y si escoges a una cualquiera te juro que revivo solo para jalarte el cabello – _

_Misao – suspiró sonriendo ante los comentarios. _

_Pero prometeme que lo harás… lo único que quiero es verte feliz, tal y como me hubiera gustado hacerte… como me hubiera gustado ver tu cara sonriendo mientras criabamos a nuestro hijo… sabes??, el aquí esta a mi lado… no crecerá nunca y yo tampoco… te estaremos esperando los dos…- _

_Y yo seré un maldito viejo al lado de dos ángeles – _

_No, mientras tu desees llegar aquí como una vez nos conocimos así será…- _

_Mi único deseo es verte una vez mas… sentirte tocarme… besarte… - _

_Estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos ese día – _

_Un silencio inundó el lugar… _

_Soujirou – se escuchó otra vez la voz… _

_Si?? – _

_Te amo – se escuchó por última vez mientras la luz se difuminaba. _

_Soujirou… - escuchó_

_MISAO!!! – _

_Soujirou! – _

_Mi… mi… Misao – trató de tocar el lugar donde antes había estado la luz. _

_Soujirou… - siguió escuchando a lo lejos. _

_SOUJIROU SETA DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ O NO VEZ A DESAYUNAR!!!! - _

_Soujirou despertó asustado ante tales gritos… _

_que??!!!, donde está el insendio??!!! – gritó _

_jajajaja… - reía Yahiko. _

_Yahiko?? – _

_Hai, bello durmiente… levantate o no vas a alcanzar desayuno… -_

_Ha… Hai – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza… _

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

**vez, te atrapé – dijo entrecortadamente Misao por la carrera por atrapar a su esposo. **

**Hai… me atrapó señora Seta… - se volteo dejandola atrapada contra la pared… - pero yo la atrapé de muchas otras maneras… - susurró ronco comenzando a besar su cuello… - gracias a dios que me atrapaste en la habitación querida – **

**Ha… Hai… - **

**¿Qué te parece si comenzamos a practicar para el hermanito de nuestra nena?? – **

**Y porque no lo hacemos ya?? – **

**Eh??? – **

**Estoy en mis días fértiles amor… crees que tengamos suerte y nuesta niña pueda tener alguien con quien jugar en unos meses??? – **

**Por mi perfecto… y claro que tendremos suerte… recuerda que soy Soujirou Seta… - **

**Hai… el gran Soujirou Seta que me dejó embarazada la primera noche… - se rio ella. **

**¿Cómo sabes que fue la primera noche???... – **

**A que te refieres?? – **

**No recuerdas que no salimos de la habitación en los tres días siguientes… que tal si fue en uno de esos??? – **

**Tienes razón… no vamos a salir otra vez dentro de tres días??? – dijo coqueta… **

**Por mi mejor…pero recuerda que mañana tengo que repotarme con Saito-san y le prometí a Satomi llevarla al bosque a entrenar con su boken… - **

**Ahora que recuerdo yo tengo que llevarla a pacticar con las kunais… - dijo mientras golpeaba con el puño la palma de la otra mano. **

**Creo que mañana tenemos mucho que hacer… - **

**Pero porque no aprovechamos el tiempo que nos queda… - dijo ella mirandolo con pasión… **

**Por mi mejor linda… - **

**Sabes algo Sou?? – **

**Que pasa amor??? – **

**El Kimono había quedado solo sobre sus piernas… **

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

_La mesa estaba servida, todos comían amenamente… _

_papá??, como fue que conociste al tío Soujirou?? – dijo Kenji viendo con curiosidad al tipo que había llegado el día anterior…_

_pues verás… - iba a comenzar a hablar, pero… _

_lo conocí en un viaje que tu papá hizo a Kyoto… en ese entonces peleamos con nuestras espadas… tu papá me vencio horriblemente – sonrio el chico._

_SOUJIROU HABLÓ MAS DE DOS PALABRAS!!!! – dijo impresionado Yahiko…_

_Así que tío Soujirou si habla – dijo mirandolo incredulo Kenji. _

_Hai – _

_Ante esa actitud Kaoru sonrió._

_¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar??? – dijo sorprendido como todos Kenshin… _

_La visita de un ángel – sonrió. _

_Siempre estoy contigo Sou – una voz fue escuchada por Soujirou y solo por el mientras sentía como la brisa acariciaba su rostro… _

_Yo también siempre te llevo conmigo – dijo en un susurro. _

_¿de que hablas Soujirou??? – dijo Kenshin que fue el único que escuchó _

_De nada… de nada… - _

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

**siempre estaré contigo Soujirou – **

**fin… **

**Konichiwa!!!!! Lectores… **

Espero que les gustara el epilogo.

No tengo mucho que decir esta vez… pero bueno, amiga espero que te gustara y que sigas leyendo mis fics.

Sin mas que decir

Atte: tommy


	15. mentiras alternativo

**Si yo hubiera... **

By: Tommy Hiragizawa...

Los personajes no son míos, son de Nobushiro Watsuki... la historia original es de la película "si yo hubiera"...

Nota: lo que está en letra normal pasa en los dos casos...

**Lo que esta en letra negra pasa cuando toma el camino al pueblo**

_Lo que esta en cursiva es cuando va al templo_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Cáp. Anterior...**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Pero no, ahí, justo en la entrada estaba Soujirou junto a una mujer que lo abrazaba con los ojos llorosos, y el le acariciaba la espalda. _

_mentiroso – susurró ella mientras corría rumbo al Aoiya. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Cáp. 11… revelaciones**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Soujirou caminaba tranquilo por las calles de Kyoto, buscaba llegar lo mas rápido al Aoiya, pero algo en su interior le decía que algo andaba mal… que algo malo iba a pasar. _

_Sentía que los pies le pesaban, pero no por cansancio, sino por el miedo que sin sentido tenía. _

_Llegó el momento en que estuvo frente a la puerta del Aoiya, pero cuando abrió el Shoji de la entrada no vio a la chica alegre que normalmente encontraba. _

_Se acercó hacia uno de los integrantes del grupo, que lo vio con malos ojos._

_disculpe, sabe donde está Misao?? – le preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro. _

_Me puedes acompañar?? – le pidió con una falsa sonrisa. _

_Claro – dijo aún sin entender porque ese trato para con el. _

_Y el hombre lo llevó hasta el patio donde antes solía entrenar Misao, por lo que pensó que la chica estaría en ese lugar, pero al darse cuenta de que la chica no estaba en el lugar lo único que hizo fue fruncir en ceño…_

_disculpe Señor, donde está Misao??? – le dijo y espero a que este hablara. _

_Kuro simplemente se volvió hacia el con fuerza y le dio un fuerte golpe directo en la cara. _

_pero que?? – dijo Sou tocándose la mejilla. _

_Maldito desgraciado!! – gritó Kuro enfurecido – como pudiste hacerle eso a Misao??? – _

_Que?? – _

_No te hagas el tonto… la ilusionaste con poder tener algo contigo, y saber que pasó, que ya descubrió tu jueguito – _

_Que jueguito?? – _

_Ya sabe lo de tu novia, así que aléjate de ella, porque ella no quiere saber mas de ti – _

_No me iré sin hablar con Misao – _

_Entonces espera sentado, porque no la verás – _

_Y después Kuro entró al Aoiya sin volver a mirarlo. _

_Detrás del Shoji Kuro se recargó en la pared de papel, triste recordó como fue que se enteró de todo lo que pasó… _

_no cabe duda de que Misao tiene mala suerte con los hombres, siempre le tocan una bola de desgraciados – _

_Flash back… _

_El chico se encontraba cerrando el Aoiya cuando escuchó el azote del Shoji. Supo que tenía que ser Misao ya que todos los del grupo se encontraban en sus labores. _

_BIENVENIDA MISAO!!! – gritó asomando la cabeza desde la cocina, pero lo único que alcanzó a ver fue su figura pasar con toda velocidad escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. _

_Preocupado la siguió hasta su cuarto, y desde antes de correr el Shoji pudo escuchar sus sollozos. _

_porque me engañaste tú también Soujirou!!!!!- la escuchó gritar con todas sus fuerzas. – si tenías una novia para que me usaste??, acaso eres igual que Aoshi??? – sus sollozos se estaban apagando cada vez mas… Kuro sentía que algo le calaba la garganta, tenía ganas de gritar y sin razón aparente descuartizar a aquel que había hecho llorar a su niña… _

_Misao… - la llamó desde el otro lado del Shoji. _

_DEJENME SOLA!!!! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas la chica mientras los sollozos volvían a ser sonoros. _

_Fin del flash back… _

_mas le vale a ese tipo no acercarse a Misao – dijo entre dientes caminando de regreso al restaurante. _

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

**En el Aoiya los chicos trabajaban cada uno en los asuntos que el Okashira, Aoshi Shinomori había asignado para ellos. Por una parte Kuro, Omasu, Shiro y Okon trabajaban arduamente en el restaurante, Okina se encargaba de cobrar y de molestar a cuanta chica guapa se pasaba por su camino. Aoshi descansaba en el templo y Misao se preparaba para ir a dejarle su te diario a su hombre. **

**Camino despacio hacia el lugar, pensando en como decirle a Aoshi que iba a ser padre en unos cuantos meses y en como repercutiría eso en la vida de ella misma. Tal vez los viejos querrían que dejara todo en manos de Aoshi en lo que ella se aliviaba, o tal vez le exigirían que dejara el puesto en manos de alguien mas, ya que conociendo lo anticuados que eran no permitirían que una madre de familia dirigiera una organización ninja, pero ella estaba dispuesta a luchar por la liberación femenina entre los ninjas. **

**Sin saber como el tiempo pasó hasta que llegó al templo donde su señor Aoshi estaba, y se asomó por el Shoji, encontrándolo en posición de loto con los ojos cerrados. **

**Koi??? – dijo débilmente para no interrumpir tan bruscamente su meditación. Pronto lo vio abrir los ojos y sonreír casi imperceptiblemente. **

**Pasa Misao – le dijo para verla pasar con la bandeja del te. **

**Misao hizo todo como normalmente hace, comenzando con la ceremonia del te para completar el ritual al que tan acostumbrados estaban. **

**Misao… - la llamó**

**Si??? –**

**Estás salpicando – le informó - ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?? – **

**Eh??? – dijo distraídamente dándose cuanta de que en verdad estaba salpicando el te. **

**Solo salpicas cuando algo distrae tu mente, y tu no eres del tipo de personas que se distraen por cualquier cosa – **

**Esto… yo… es que me quedé pensando en la boda de Shozo-san, se veía realmente hermosa la señorita Sayuki - sonrió**

**Era eso?? – dijo mirándola inquisitivo **

**Hai – **

**No entiendo como las mujeres se obsesionan con el matrimonio – dio un sorbo a su te.**

**Es el sueño de toda mujer casarse - **

**Pues no está en mis planes – **

**Y el tener una familia?? – **

**Es algo inaceptable – **

**Eh??? – **

**Eso sería una debilidad, sabes que en el medio en el que vivimos no podemos tener un punto débil, solo sería tener constantemente en peligro a los niños - ´**

**Pero… - **

**Ese tema no lo tocaremos mas - le dio por zanjado el tema. **

**Lo siento Aoshi, pero si , lo tocaremos!!!! – gritó ella con todo lo que sus pulmones daban mas por los nervios de estar enfrentándose a Aoshi que por estar enojada. Tomó aire con fuerza lista para soltarlo todo – lo tocaremos porque ya no hay marcha atrás… vas a tener un hijo y no lo puedes evitar… estoy embarazada… - **

**Embarazada… - dijo sorprendido… **

**Ahora piénsalo… yo me voy al Aoiya… - **

**La chica salió del templo sin rumbo fijo… no quería ver a sus amigos… no tenía animo de nada… solo quería estar sola. **

**espero que tu papi logre asimilar rápido todo… - **

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

_¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ese niño ahí?? – preguntó Omasu a Kuro. _

_Casi 10 horas, mira, ya oscureció, pero mas le vale no acercarse a Misao – _

_Pero no creo que por un a pelea tonta vallan a terminar todo lo que han tenido hasta ahora, y aunque Misao diga que no lo quiere ver créeme, espero que el valla a buscarla, dile que el está aquí, es mejor que arreglen sus asuntos ellos –_

_Creo que… - suspiró – tienes razón – _

_0o0o0o0_

_En la habitación de Misao… _

_El Shoji se abrió despacio dejando a la vista del visitante una chica metida en su futon con los ojos llorosos. _

_Misao… podemos hablar??- dijo con cariño el chico._

_Que sucede Kuro?? – _

_El está aquí – _

_Dile que se valla!!!! – _

_Ya lo hice, hace 10 horas, no se ha movido del patio desde entonces – _

_Para que quiere verme??, para hacerme sufrir mas… - _

_No lo creo, no estaría pasando por esto si no te quisiera, tan solo permítele tratar de explicarse – _

_Pero…-_

_Hazlo… se que lo amas, no te cierres –_

_Lo amo, pero no me dejaré engañar mas… - _

_Entonces?? –_

_Entonces diles que se largue – _

_0o0o0o0_

_En el patio…  
_

_hasta que hora podré hablar contigo Misao??? – _

_hoy no – escuchó la misma voz de antes _

_no me iré sin misao – _

_entonces estarás aquí para el día en que se case… - _

_no… ella no se va a casar… la amo… yo… ella me tiene que escuchar… aunque sea dale esto… - _

_¿una carta?? – _

_Hai, la escribí por si esto pasaba… dile que la lea y que me iré por un tiempo… que si quiere verificar que sea verdad que valla al hospital… - _

_Eso es todo?? – _

_Y dile que la amo… - _

_El chico utilizó su velocidad divina desapareciendo del lugar… _

_No se dieron cuenta ninguno de los dos que unos ojos esperanzados veían la escena desde un cuarto del edificio. _

_eres un mentiroso – _

_0o0o0o0_

_El chico sintió que una lagrima resbalaba por su rostro… hace tanto que no lloraba. Se la secó sin cuidado y siguió corriendo para alcanzar el último tren que salía ese día… tenía que ir a una misión de urgencia y no tenía tiempo que perder… _

_si tan solo me hubieras escuchado yo hubiera enfrentado a mi jefe para salir otro día con tal de estar otro rato a tu lado – _

_0o0o0o0_

_Misao – Kuro la llamó aún sin abrir el shoji. _

_Ya se fue sierto?? – _

_Hai, pero dejó algo para ti – _

_No lo quiero… - _

_Misao… alguna vez de he pedido algo que sea malo para ti?? – _

_No – _

_Entonces aunque sea por mi lee esta carta… - _

_Pero… - _

_Hazlo – _

_Hai – _

_El chico abrió y le pasó el sobre, cerrando el shoji de inmediato dejando el cuarto otra ves con una sola respiración. _

_espero no arrepentirme de esto – dijo la chica comenzando a abrir el sobre de papel… se dio cuenta de que la carta estaba escrita en una hoja usada anteriormente para comunicarla al chico una de sus tantas misiones, decía que tenía que salir a una misión de alto riesgo esa misma tarde y que no podía faltar, que lo mas adecuado era que saliera en el tren del medio día… y la chica se dio cuanta de algo, Soujirou había desobedecido, porque eran las 7 de la tarde y el chico no hace mas de 10 minutos había partido del Aoiya. _

_Volteo la hoja encontrando la caligrafía del chico Seta y respirando profundamente comenzó a leer… _

"_querida Misao: _

_Cuando llegue por la mañana yo tenía la idea firme de contarte algo muy importante… así que lee esto por favor antes de juzgarme… _

_Hace unos años… yo llegue a un pueblo, donde una mujer de edad mayor me recibió con los brazos abiertos en su casa, pasé en ese lugar unos 6 meses, donde le tomé el cariño que se le debe tener a una madre, ella tenía una hija, y quería que nos casáramos. Yo la quería como a una hermana, pero ella a mi no, ella quería casarse conmigo. Yo le explique eso a ella y lo comprendió, o al menos eso pensé, ya que para tranquilizar a su madre le dijo que nos habíamos comprometido. La señora Anzaki, la mujer que me acogió, hace unos días esta al borde de la muerte, y su hija esta con ella aquí en el hospital, ella aún cree la mentira de su hija y ella me pidió que visitara a su madre en el tiempo que le quedara y que no le dijera que ella si estaba comprometida, pero con otro chico, el nombre del chico es Kazuhiko, creo que no lo conoces, pero si quieres uno de estos días pásate por el hospital… ella estará contenta de conocer a la chica de la que tanto le he hablado. Me llena de tristeza que dudaras de mi, aunque también comprendo que lo hicieras por lo que viviste con el señor Shinomori. _

_Hoy tengo una misión importante que hacer… quería decírtelo y esperaba un beso de despedida… y si aún después de esto ya no quieres saber de mi solo te deseo la mayor de las felicidades y que encuentres a alguien que te ame tanto como yo lo hago… si algún día necesitas un amigo búscame en las oficinas de la policía… es seguro que estaré para ti… _

_Bueno… me tengo que ir… te amo._

_Soujirou Seta…"_

_Misao sintió algo de culpa dentro de si por dudar del chico y sabía que no tenía porque mentirle… corrió tratando de salir de la casa y llegar a la estación del tren antes de que este saliera, pero pronto desde donde estaba escuchó el silbato del mismo, anunciando su marcha… _

_Sou… - susurró ella mientras una lágrima escapaba por su mejilla, pero lo estaría esperando… porque ella también lo amaba. _

**Continuará…**

Hola lectores…

Espero haberlos sorprendido, pero es que como muchos saben, me gustan las historias dramáticas, pero esta vez dejaré para esta linda historia un final feliz para los que lo prefieran así…

Aquí dejo el capitulo 11 en su versión alternativa, todo lo demás será igual, solo desde este epi hasta el último cambiarán muchas cosas que espero que les gusten.

En fin, esto va dedicado a mis amigos de Monclava…

Especialmente a mi amiga okashira janet….

En fin, por ahora me despido, pero recuerden…

Sou y misao por siempre!!!!

Atte: tommy


	16. finales alternativo

**Si yo hubiera... **

By: Tommy Hiragizawa...

Los personajes no son míos, son de Nobushiro Watsuki... la historia original es de la película "si yo hubiera"...

Nota: lo que está en letra normal pasa en los dos casos...

**Lo que esta en letra negra pasa cuando toma el camino al pueblo**

_Lo que esta en cursiva es cuando va al templo_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Cáp. Anterior...**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Embarazada… - dijo sorprendido… **

**Ahora piénsalo… yo me voy al Aoiya… - **

**La chica salió del templo sin rumbo fijo… no quería ver a sus amigos… no tenía animo de nada… solo quería estar sola. **

**espero que tu papi logre asimilar rápido todo… - **

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

_Sou… - susurró ella mientras una lágrima escapaba por su mejilla, pero lo estaría esperando… porque ella también lo amaba. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Cáp. 12… finales… **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**tenemos que ver como va a reaccionar papi pequeño – pensaron dos mujeres a la vez… una por saber que pasaría ahora que su koi sabía que iba a ser padre, sin saber que este no solo esperaba uno con ella, cosa que el también desconocía. **

**Una de ellas esperaba impaciente a Aoshi en el templo, la otra caminaba tranquilamente por el cruce…**

**pequeñin, ¿crees que tu padre ya se haya echo a la idea, o tengo que darle mas tiempo??? – decía la chica acariciando su vientre mientras hablaba para ella misma. **

**Disculpe… - alguien le tocó el hombro… **

**Ah!!!!!!... – gritó la chica a todo pulmón. **

**Que pasa??? – dijo el chico que le llamó asustado pensando que había un bicho o algo. **

**pues… - comenzó avergonzada.. – como que que pasa???!!!!, si es usted el que casi viene y me mata de un susto!!!! – gritó enfurecida… **

**esto.. yo… - **

**y ahora me va a salir tartamudo – dijo con desgano… **

**esto… no… pero, bueno… - aspiró hondo… - tengo un asunto que atender con un amigo de la policía, me podría decir donde queda el camino para llegar, me salí del camino que normalmente uso y no se donde queda el maldito camino que un viejito me dijo que estaba como a dos km y aún así llevo caminando como unos diez – dijo el chico desesperado mientras hacía señas con las manos y hacía caras graciosas… **

**jajajajajaj!!!!!!!!! – la chica estalló en carcajada suelta al ver la cara de niño perdido del joven. **

**Le parece tan graciosa mi desgracia??? – dijo el chico entre resentido y divertido a la vez. **

**No, no… - se secó las lágrimas de los ojos – es que… - lo pensó un poco – olvídelo, pero me dijo que buscaba a alguien de la policía??? – **

**Hai, tenía que encontrarme con el tarado de Shozo hace tiempo pero el muy inútil desde su luna de miel anda perdido en las nubes – dijo como si fuera la mayor desgracia del mundo… - y discúlpeme que se lo diga, pero ustedes las mujeres pueden ser la perdición del hombre… ya hasta quiero cantarle esa de… "que te ha dado esa mujer…", al mero estilo de pedro infante… - dijo el chico… **

**Y quien es ese???... – **

**Nada, es que hace tiempo tuve un sueño donde veía el futuro… - **

**Y ahora usted es adivino??? – **

**No, policía – **

**Aún peor!!!!! – gritó ella… **

**Jajajaja, no se crea... en fin, podría decirme donde queda el camino??? – **

**Hai, ve la vereda que se ve a unos dos metros – dijo señalándole el camino que estaba frente a sus narices – eso lo llevará al patio de un local llamado Aoiya, de ese lugar le indicarán a donde tiene que ir – **

**Muchas gracias… - dijo el joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules a la chica sonriendo encantadoramente… - fue un placer señorita Misao – dijo alejándose… **

**co… como sabe mi nombre??? – se preguntó para después encogerse de hombros… - no importa por ahora, lo importante es ir a ver a Aoshi… - **

**La chica sonrió y se encaminó otra vez y de buena gana hacia el templo… **

**0o0o0o0**

**Mientras tanto en el templo… **

**que es lo que quieres Sayuri… no eras tu la que decía que te las ibas a cobrar y que ya no querías saber de mi??? – **

**lo que pasa… Aoshi… -**

**habla de una vez que no tengo todo el día… - **

**Maldita sea Aoshi… no te puedo dejar así y tu no me puedes dejar a mi suerte!!! – gritó la mujer encolerizada. **

**Y porque no???, eh!!!, eres solo una mas de las que se cruzó en mi camino… hubo muchas antes que tu… - **

**Pero no eras tu el que decía que yo era la única que te encendía???!!, donde quedó eso??!!! – **

**Se fue al demonio cuando Misao se convirtió en mujer!!! – **

**Entonces amas a esa niña… - **

**Ja!!, amar!!!, yo no conozco esa palabra!!!... – dijo el ya cansado… **

**Pues mira que ejemplos le vas a dar a tus hijos!!! – **

**Yo no voy a tener hijos nunca!!! – **

**Pues es demasiado tarde para decirlo!!!, porque voy a tener un hijo tuyo!!!! – **

**Pero… que?? – dijo sorprendido… **

**Lo que oyes, voy a tener un hijo tuyo, y mas te vale que no digas que no es tuyo, porque cualquier persona te puede decir lo mismo… hasta mi medico… me lo dijeron en los días en que nos veíamos en la pensión de la afueras… y no me digas que tu no eras el que me hacía el amor… porque sabes muy bien que es cierto… - **

**Cállate de una maldita vez!!!, que quieres, que te pague porque te largues… que diga que ese hijo es mío… no lo haré… puedo darte el dinero, pero renunciar a mi vida no lo haré… menos por un niño que no quiero… - **

**Es tu hijo Aoshi!!!! – **

**Pero yo no pedí ser padre!!!! – **

**Entonces yo de ti no quiero nada, voy a sacar a mi hijo adelante sola, no importa que la gente me desprecie… es mi hijo… - **

**Será el hijo de una cualquiera… -**

**Y de un imbecil –**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Minutos antes… **

**Misao había llegado con la esperanza en la mano a las puertas del templo, pero los ruidos de lo que parecían ser gritos llamaron su atención…**

**La curiosidad picó en ella así que haciendo gala de sus mejores técnicas de espionaje se internó entre las sombras al templo, llegando tras el shoji que la separaba de la sala donde Aoshi solía meditar. **

**Lo que oyes, voy a tener un hijo tuyo, y mas te vale que no digas que no es tuyo, porque cualquier persona te puede decir lo mismo… hasta mi medico… me lo dijeron en los días en que nos veíamos en la pensión de la afueras… y no me digas que tu no eras el que me hacía el amor… porque sabes muy bien que es cierto… - la voz de una mujer taladró sus oídos…**

**Cállate de una maldita vez!!!, que quieres, que te pague porque te largues… que diga que ese hijo es mío… no lo haré… puedo darte el dinero, pero renunciar a mi vida no lo haré… menos por un niño que no quiero… - **

**Es tu hijo Aoshi!!!! – escuchó la voz de la mujer que parecía estar llorando…**

**Pero yo no pedí ser padre!!!! – **

**Entonces yo de ti no quiero nada, voy a sacar a mi hijo adelante sola, no importa que la gente me desprecie… es mi hijo… - **

**Será el hijo de una cualquiera… -**

**Y de un imbecil –**

**La esperanza voló de sus manos en ese momento, Aoshi la había engañado… el tenía una amante el tiempo en que había estado con ella… Aoshi… su amado Aoshi la engañó de la manera más ruin… **

**Aoshi… - dijo llamando la atención de los que estaban adentro. **

**Mi… Misao?? – dijo con voz temblorosa al ver que la chica estaba detrás del shoji y que seguramente habría escuchado toda la conversación… **

**Misao corrió el shoji, dejándose ver ante ellos con los ojos llorosos… **

**así que tu eres Misao – dijo la mujer que estaba con Aoshi **

**si, y tu eres su amante… - **

**mi nombre es Sayuri – **

**mucho gusto… ahh, Aoshi… venía a decirte algo importante, pero ya se me olvidó, solo disfruta de tu vida junto a esta mujer y tu hijo, porque en mi vida ya no cabes… - volvió a correr el shoji dándose a la fuga. **

**Bien… esto significa que tienes que hacerte responsable Aoshi… - dijo Sayuri, pero en ese momento el ya no estaba… había ido tras Misao… **

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0_  
_

_Esta bien, se estaba desesperado… había tenido que rechazar una misión solo porque quería esperar al chico y darle la buena noticia de que estaba embarazada, de que iba a ser padres y ¿Qué pasa?, que resulta que le alargan la misión y tiene que esperarlo aún mas… pero por fin!!!, había llegado una carta del chico, así que no tenía de que preocuparse. _

_La abrió sin muchos ánimos y comenzó a leer su contenido…_

"_Señorita Makimachi:_

_(esperen un segundo, eso no podía ser de Sou, el nunca utilizaba ese tipo de formalidades)_

_Lamentamos informarle que el señor Soujirou Seta esta ingresado desde hace un tiempo en las instalaciones del hospital de la comunidad de Kyoto por motivos que no podemos revelar. _

_El pasiente ha querido que a usted sea a la única persona a la que se le avise de su situación, así que esperamos que nos honre con su presencia para poder despedir al joven Seta. _

_Sin mas que decir le deseamos un buen día… _

_Atte: el doctor Satoshi Morinozuka"_

_Tan ponto se enteró de aquello salió corriendo hacia el hospital, los nervios la estaban comiendo… _

_¿Cómo que despedirse de Sou?... _

_El no se podía ir, no le podía dejar sola con su hijo… no la podía dejar a ella, menos cuando todo iba tan bien entre ellos. _

_no me dejes Sou – _

_la chica vio a lo lejos el edificio al que se dirigía, y con paso aún mas acelerado comenzó a acercarse…abrió las puertas sin detenerse ni esperar nada, comenzó a correr dentro, ignorado las advertencias de las enfermeras que le pedían que no corriera dentro del hospital. Llegó a donde estaban las listas de ingresados y al ver el nombre del chico Seta salió disparada a buscar el cuarto en el que se encontraba, pero solo encontró una cama vacía y las colchas revueltas._

_Sou – la chica abrió los ojos asustada. _

_Busca a alguien señorita??? – dijo una de las enfermeras acercándose a Misao. _

_Ha… Hai… Sou… Soujirou Seta – dijo entrecortada temiendo lo peor. _

_Lo siento, pero el Señor Seta nos dejó esta mañana – dijo ella con cara triste y bajando la mirada. _

_No… no… - _

_Misao salió corriendo del hospital sin importarle los gritos de la enfermera que le pedía que se detuviera, corrió con todo su corazón, quería olvidar… no quería pensar… solo… solo… _

_Chocó con alguien al no ver por donde iba… y no pudo evitar recordar el momento en que se topó del mismo modo con Sou. _

_Soujirou – dijo ella con los ojos humedecidos… _

0o0o0o0 s yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

**Misao corría de árbol en árbol tratando de escapar de la realidad que le había tocado vivir… la realidad que era saber que iba a tener que ser madre soltera… porque el hombre al que amaba la había traicionado… **

**porque??!!! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas corriendo más aún… sintiendo de pronto como el Okashira la venía siguiendo… - déjeme en paz!!!! – gritó otra vez… **

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

_Nani??? – le dijo el tipo con el que se había topado… - ¿Qué pasa Misao?, ¿Por qué lloras? – escuchó la voz acongojada del muchacho. _

_Sou… - susurró aún sin creer que el chico estuviera frente a ella…_

_0o0o0o0o0_

_En el hospital… _

_no me dejó decirle que el señor Seta le dejó el recado de que lo alcanzara en la comisaría… - dijo la chica con un dedo sobre los labios – es una lastima que se nos fuera el señor Seta, era tan simpático, pero prometió visitarnos – sonrió la chica mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el paciente que acababa de entrar. _

_0o0o0o0o0_

_Sou… SOUJIROU!!!!! – gritó mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo… _

_Eh???, ¿Qué pasa Misao??? – dijo el chico confundido…_

_Pasa que me diste un susto de muerte idiota!!!! – gritó mientras se ponía a llorar con moco tendido. _

_Clama amor… calma… - dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello._

_Como que me calme… no me digas que me calme!!! – gritó enfurecida._

_Esto… Misao… ¿Qué te pasa??? – dijo el chico mas confundido que un niño en su primer día de clases. _

_Te amo idiota!!!! – dijo mientras le golpeaba el pecho sin mucha fuerza. _

_Misao??, que dijiste?? – _

_Que te amo tonto… no vuelvas a dejarnos solos… te extrañamos – _

_Esta bien Misao, no te volveré a dejar sola… iremos juntos a cada misión que tengamos – bromeo el. _

_Espero que si, porque en unos meses no podré defenderme bien – sonrió ella. _

_Estas enferma?? – dijo preocupado. _

_Podría decirse – _

_Entonces que esperas… vamos entonces al hospital!!!!!! – gritó tomándola en brazos… _

_Espera Sou!!!! – _

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

**déjame en paz!!!! -**

**espera Misao!!! – para el ninja no fue algo difícil el darle alcance… **

**déjeme!!!! – pero para cuando se dio cuanta el ya estaba con ella en la misma rama del árbol… **

**te quiero explicar… por favor… - **

**no tiene nada que explicarme… déjeme en paz… - **

**espera Misao – la tomó por el brazo impidiendo que se fuera. **

**No!!! – comenzó a forcejear, pero con tanto peso la rama cedió… **

**Aoshi no tuvo problema en caer de pie en otra rama, pero a Misao la atacó el mareo… impidiéndole ver las cosas con claridad… para cuando se dio cuanta ya estaba cayendo al piso sin que se pudiera evitar el golpe… **

**No!!!, Misao!!!!! – gritó Aoshi desesperado sabiendo que no llegaría a tiempo… pero de pronto… **

**Que??? – dijo Misao sintiéndose en los brazos de alguien. **

**Esta bien señorita Misao??? - **

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

_que pasa Misao??, no me dijiste que estas enferma?? – dijo deteniéndose casi a la entrada del hospital. _

_No estoy enferma, es que… - la chica se sonrojó. _

_Es que que??? – _

_Estoy… estoy… - _

_Sii??? – _

_Mareada – _

_Eh??? – _

_Bájame!!! – _

_Pero… - _

_Bájame!!! – gritó otra vez, y al verse en el suelo.. _

_Guak!!!_

_estas bien?? – dijo la verla devolver la comida… _

_es normal – _

_como que es normal… no es normal que vomites – _

_si lo es… - _

_como que lo es??, no existe un estado de salud normal que te haga devolver el estomago – _

_si, el embarazo – _

_eso si, pero solo las embara…- el chico al fin calló en cuanta – Mi… Mi… Misao… tu?? – _

_si sou – _

_Misao!!!!!!!! – la tomó en brazos y comenzó a girar con ella en sus brazos… _

_Sou… no hagas eso!!!! – _

_Soy tan feliz!!!!! – gritó el chico con todas sus fuerzas…aún sin parar. _

_Sou!!!! – el chico se detuvo solo para ver devolver a la chica sobre el. _

_El chico vio su Aori y sonrió aún con la gran mancha… _

_en verdad vamos a ser padres??? – _

_hai – ella sonrió ante el entusiasmo del chico… _

_te amo- la estrechó entre sus brazos. _

_Y yo a ti amor… -_

_Misao… hay algo que debo decirte… - _

_Nani?? – _

_Te casas conmigo?? – se arrodilló y sacó de su manga un pequeño anillo, sencillo, pero con toques tan elegantes que lo hacían ver hermoso… _

_Sou.. – la chica veía con adoración al chico y luego al anillo… _

_Creo que deberías decir algo en este momento – dijo el chico algo nervioso. _

_Hai… - ella sonrió tomando el anillo y colocándoselo en la mano. _

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

**tu – dijo viendo al mismo hombre de sonrisa encantadora de esa mañana. **

**Si, gracias a usted – dijo sonriendo a su salvador... **

**Misao, estas bien?? – dijo Aoshi acercándose a la chica. **

**Aléjate!!!!! – gritó ella **

**Pero… Misao… - dijo entrecortado al ver la cara de odio de la chica **

**No me toques… - **

**Es que.. déjame explicarte – **

**No tienes que explicarme nada, es momento de dejar las cosas claras… me traicionaste, me diste una puñalada por la espalda cuado decías amarme con toda tu alma, para que lo sepas yo si lo hacía, te amaba, pero no te preocupes, las puertas del Aoiya están abiertas para ti y para tu futura esposa, al igual que lo estarán para tu hijo, yo me iré un tiempo, hasta que logre olvidarte regresaré… espero que se lo pase bien… señor Okashira… - **

**La chica caminó con paso lento, con el alma lastimada, con los ojos aguados y con las alas rotas… **

**ESPE… - el hombre comenzaba a tratar de alcanzarla, pero… **

**Ella ha dicho que no se le acerque – dijo con voz gélida el chico que estaba de mas… **

**Ella es todo para mi – **

**Eso debió de pensarlo antes de hacerle lo que le hizo – el chico caminó hacia donde se había ido Misao dejando a Aoshi solo, con una verdad en su alma que ya no podría aprovechar… **

**Amaba a esa mujer. **

**0o0o0o0**

**Misao lloraba con todo lo que su alma lastimada le dejaba, silenciosa, pero con llanto abundante. **

**fui una estupida… - dijo en voz baja. **

**No, el lo fue – dijo una voz a su lado. - no creo que una chica tan linda como usted deba de estar tan triste por un hombre que no vale la pena… - escuchó una voz tras de ella, haciéndola que se volviera a ver a su acompañante.**

**El no vale la pena, pero mi hijo se ha quedado sin un padre – **

**Esta embarazada?? – **

**Hai – **

**Con mas razón tiene que estar feliz!!!!, el será su razón para vivir – sonrió -creo que en este tiempo nos hemos topado muchas veces pero nunca nos hemos presentado formalmente – sonrió el mismo chico de cabello oscuro y sonrisa radiante. **

**Tú sabes mi nombre – dijo con tristeza aún en la mirada y en la voz… **

**Si, usted es Misao Makimachi, Okashira inactiva de los Oniwabanshu por el momento… - **

**Y tú eres?? – dijo ella ya agarrando un poco de confianza… **

**Soujirou Seta, trabajo para la policía… - **

**Te compadezco… - **

**Por??- **

**Por tener a Saito como jefe… - **

**Pero usted debe de saber que es lo que decía mi maestro – **

**No, que decía??? – **

**Adivine – **

**Los débiles son la comida de los fuertes… - **

**No… espere un segundo… como supo eso???? – dijo el joven intrigado… **

**No… no lo se…. – **

**Tal vez es el destino – sonrió el chico… **

**Tal vez… - **

**Fin… **

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el final alternativo, esta vez un final feliz… para una de mis historias favoritas que he hecho. **

**Les prometo subir pronto el episodio del epilogo alternativo. **

**La verdad me gusta mas la historia original… pero espero que esta también les guste… **

**Atte: tommy **


	17. epilogo alternativo

**Si yo hubiera... **

By: Tommy Hiragizawa...

Los personajes no son míos, son de Nobushiro Watsuki... la historia original es de la película "si yo hubiera"...

Nota: lo que está en letra normal pasa en los dos casos...

**Lo que esta en letra negra pasa cuando toma el camino al pueblo**

_Lo que esta en cursiva es cuando va al templo_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Epilogo…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Los rayos del sol tocaron la fría cara de una mujer recostada en una cama ajena a la suya. Los ojos estaban enrojecidos, las huellas del poco dormir se veían bajo los que antes eran luceros que brillaban para el que fuera, mas cuando fue su amado. Estaba en ese lugar desde hace una semana, todo por su insensatez… **

**Flash back… **

**pero… Misao, no entiendes que no te puedes ir, los ancianos… - **

**los ancianos ahora no me importan jiya, lo único que quiero es salir de aquí, entiéndelo, el me traicionó, no lo quiero ver, hasta que se decida el día que retomaré mi puesto no regresaré… - dijo seriamente la chica Makimachi. **

**Esta bien Misao – dijo el hombre resignado. **

**Te quiero jiya, me tengo que ir – dijo tomando el pequeño morral sobre su hombro y encaminándose a la puerta del Aoiya. **

**La chica estaba en su séptima nube pensando en como llegaría a Tokio con sus amigos del dojo kamilla antes de que se le hiciera demasiada carga para el embarazo, así, abstraída entre sus pensamientos se internó en el bosque a las afueras de la cuidad.**

**Hace cuanto que no te veo Aoshi… espero que seas un buen padre – en ese momento recordó como la había tratado de niña – tal vez seas mejor padre que novio – dijo sonriendo… lastima que su hijo crecería sin su padre. – pero tu así lo quisiste – **

**Caminó con su capa que la camuflaba entre los árboles, pensando que nadie la encontraría, sin saber que unos ojos protectores la seguían. **

**Escuchó gritos a lo lejos y sin poderlo evitar se encaminó hacia el lugar de donde provenían. Las imágenes que vio la asustaron. Mujeres siendo ultrajadas, hombre borrachos sin piedad, cosas comunes, pero que en su estado la alteraron mas. **

**Como buena protectora del débil tuvo la necesidad de acercarse y evitar que siguiera aquello, pero su instinto de madre le dijo que no lo hiciera, que algo malo pasaría. **

**Con el remordimiento de pecar por omisión volvió sobre sus pasos, pero sin querer unas ramas en su camino crujieron revelando su presencia. **

**Los bandidos encolerizados por hacer sido descubiertos corrieron para encontrar al vil espía que estaba viendo sus fechorías, pero no contaron con que encontrarían a una chica de mediana estatura, de facciones bellas y con una cara de pánico que les estremeció, no por el hecho de que fueran a tener piedad con su victima nueva, sino porque esa noche tendrían una nueva diversión.**

**Por la mente de la chica pasaron todos los momentos de su vida… la feliz, cuando vivía con su señor Aoshi de pequeña, su faceta de viajera, sus viajes y aventuras con Himura, los esfuerzos para ganarse el amor de Aoshi, el momento en que todos sus sueños se volvieron realidad, cuando le cortaron las alas en pleno vuelo… cuando aquel chico la sacó de su oscuridad… **

**Sou… - susurró entre sus lágrimas, recordando como se encontró tantas veces al mismo chico, recordándole que ella era alguien, alguien que valía la pena. Las veces que la animó. Cuando lo encontró por última vez… hace no más de unas semanas… **

**Flash back… dentro del flash back… **

**Sabes, ya no me siento tan sola, solo… solo siento una gran decepción – dijo la chica viendo al que se había convertido en su amigo en pocos días. **

**Lo se Misao, pero tienes que entender que eso es bueno, quiere decir que puedes dejar entrar a alguien mas a tu vida de ahora en adelante… que ese amor que decías sentir por el no significa que al perderlo se acabe el mundo- le sonrió el chico Seta. **

**Gracias Sou – sonrió ella apenada. **

**Sabes una cosa – **

**Nani??? – **

**Tienes una sonrisa hermosa – sonrió otra vez mientras ella se sonrojaba. **

**Fin del flash back… **

**Abrió los ojos otra vez asustada, viendo como frente a su cuerpo paralizado estaban ya los hombres esos relamiéndose los labios. **

**Ayuda - susurró apagada… **

**Pero mira nada mas… una linda chica… - dijo uno de ellos. **

**Y mira Hiro!!!, es una cualquiera, esta embarazada… - dijo el otro. **

**Tienes razón, seguro el padre se dio cuenta de lo poco que valen las mujerzuelas y la cambió por otra que sepa cuidarse – **

**Porque no le ayudamos a esta lindura y nos deshacemos del bastando?? – **

**Eso sería estupendo… - sonrió con maldad el maldito. **

**No!!! – gritó ella tomando uno de sus kunais entre sus mandos clavándolo en la mano del tipo que intentaba tocarla… **

**Maldita perra!!!! – gritó el herido golpeándola justo en el vientre… **

**Esa mocosa – dijo el otro mientras iba a ayudar a su amigo, pero… **

**Alguien detuvo sus manos antes de que llegaran a herirla… **

**Fin del flash back… **

**Mi bebe – dijo mientras sus ojos otra vez se humedecían. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Como pude llegar tan tarde!!!! – gritó enfurecido consigo mismo el chico mientras se golpeaba en la cabeza con la pared… **

**ya muchacho… ninguno pensó que esto pasaría, mas, nadie sabía que ella estaba embarazada… - **

**yo si, por eso la seguí, porque sabía que algo malo pasaría, pero… solo a mi se me ocurre!!!, esa niña se me escapó de la vista en mis narices y cuando la encuentro esta mal… perdió lo único que tenía – **

**pero que dices… aún nos tiene a nosotros – dijo okina mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro del chico. **

**Eso dígaselo a ella… me siento tan mal… - el chico comenzó a recordar… **

**Flash back… **

**Donde te metiste?? – dijo el seguidor de Misao mientras la buscaba entre las sombras del bosque… **

**No!!! – escuchó un grito a lo lejos… **

**Misao – susurró preocupado comenzando a correr a su encuentro. **

**Y la encontró pero se llevó un disgusta el ver a dos tipos listos para golpear el cuerpo de la chica que estaba en el piso recostada sobre el suelo frío tocando su vientre mientras sus entrepierna comenzaba a sangrar. **

**Esa mocosa – dijo uno de los tipos listo para golpear a la chica… **

**El chico avanzó con velocidad prodigiosa hasta el tipo ese tomándole la mano antes de que lograra golpearla… **

**La tocas y te mato… - **

**Y tu quien te crees que eres??… - dijo el otro mientras lo miraba con odio… **

**Alguien mas armado que ustedes por el momento – dijo sacando de la nada su espada… - y alguien que esta muy, muy enojado – **

**Fin del flash back…. **

**Señor, la señorita Makimachi quiere verlo… - dijo la ayudante de la doctora. **

**Ya voy – dijo Okina **

**Usted no señor, era al señor Seta… - **

**Eh??, ahora… ahora paso… - **

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Cuando me di cuanta de que el era el chico al que quería para el padre de mi hijo?? – **

**Misao se preguntaba aquello mientras se frotaba el vientre vacío. **

**Toc… toc… **

**Pasa – **

**me llamaste Misao… - **

**hai… yo quería darte las gracias… - **

**No tienes porque… yo, no tengo ojos para verte a la cara… no llegue a tiempo… no pude protegerlos… ni a ti ni a el… yo… yo quería ayudarte, cuidarte… no se como, pero… - **

**Lo se - le dijo… **

**Flash back…. **

**Tu… - dijo uno de los tipos cayendo al suelo sin fuerzas para combatir mas… o mas bien para recibir mas paliza. **

**Ahora ambos agresores estaban tumbados en el suelo inconcientes, el tenía ganas de matarlos, de hacerles pagar con su vida lo que le habían hecho a la chica, pero por ahora tenía que llevarla a algún lugar para que la atendieran. **

**Gracias a dios no se había alejado mucho de Kyoto. La tomó en brazos y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia la ciudad. **

**Resiste por favor Misao… - una lágrima acarició la mejilla del hombre – te amo – **

**Fin del flash back… **

**Lo… lo escuchaste… - **

**hai… - **

**Pero…y… Aoshi?? – **

**El no me importa, tu eres la única persona que desee ver cuando pensaba que iba a morir a manos de esos tipos… y se que si kami me dio una oportunidad aunque sea sin mi hijo es porque tengo aún una misión –**

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

_El dojo Kamiya estaba de fiesta, viejos amigos se reencontraban después de muchos años, muchos… muchos… _

_Mírate Sano!!!, te vez raro con tu barba… - dijo Kaoru… _

_Y tu te vez rara con pose de ama de casa… esa labor le queda mejor a Kenshin – dijo burlón. _

_Yahiko!!!, apúrate!!! – gritaba una linda jovencita._

_Si, si… no te pongas así amor – _

_Pero mira nada más, a Yahiko-chan lo domó una linda chica – _

_Calla Sanosuke – dijo con mirada penetrante y fría el chico. _

_Y… - _

_Escucharon el Shoji correrse… _

_Esperábamos a alguien mas?? – dijo Magumi que estaba abrazada a su esposo… _

_Hai, a Aoshi y a Misao – dijo Kaoru - envié una invitación a la reunión al Aoiya ya que no he tenido noticias de ellos desde hace mucho tiempo - dijo triste Kaoru. _

_Miren quien llegó!!! – gritó Misao feliz… _

_Misao!!! – Gritó feliz Kaoru mientras abrazaba a su amiga - ¿Cómo has estado?? – _

_Embarazada que no vez?? – le dijo contenta la chica mientras le enseñaba su vientre abultado… _

_Pero mira nada mas, y donde esta tu "afortunado" esposo?? – Sanosuke metiéndose en la conversación. _

_Hola cabeza de pollo, mi afortunadísimo esposo esta tratando de hacer entrar a Satomi – _

_Así que ya tienes una comadreja?? – _

_Hai – sonrió ella sin importarle el sobrenombre. _

_Amor, dile a tu hija que se calme – escucharon una voz que no esperaban del otro lado de la puerta. _

_Esa voz… - dijo Kenshin sabiendo que le era familiar._

_Amor, deja de molestar a papá – dijo Misao regañando a su pequeña. _

_Pero es que Otou-san dijo que iba a venir también Kenishi – _

_Hai, Aoshi-san y Kenishi vendrán, pero eso será mas tarde, ellos deben de llegar aquí como en una hora amor – _

_Misao… porque no nos presentas a tu esposo?? – dijo Megumi igual de sorprendida que todos al darse cuenta de que la comadreja no se había quedado con el cubo de hielo como todos lo pensaban… _

_Ah, si, aunque ya todos, o eso creo, lo conocen… - _

_Hola señor Himura – dijo Sou sonriendo como siempre… _

_SOUJIROU SETA!!!! – gritaron todos sorprendidos _

_¿Pasa algo malo??? – _

_0o0o0o0 _

_Mas tarde… _

_satomi!!!!! – escucharon la voz de un niño en la puerta… _

_Ya llegó mamá… puedo ir con el??? – _

_hai – _

_wiiiii!!!!!- la niña salió corriendo… _

_Es lo mismo cada vez que lo ve – _

_Es igual que tu Misao… nadie le va a sacar de la cabeza ese amor que siente por ese mocoso… - dijo con cara de pocos amigos Sou… _

_Ya amor, son solo niños, Kenishi no te va a quitar a tu bebe en mucho tiempo… - _

_Mas le vale… mas le vale… - los ojos del padre sobre protector se habían vuelto macabros. _

_¿de que hablan?? – dijo Sano mientras abrazaba a Megumi por la espalda. _

_Es que Satomi esta "enamorada de Kenishi" – dijo sonriendo al recordar viejos tiempos Misao. _

_¿Quién decías que es Kenishi?? – _

_Mi hijo – escucharon la voz gélida de Aoshi… _

_Hola Shinomori-san, toma asiento, llegas justo a al hora del té – _

_Gracias – se sentó de lado de Kaoru, alejado de la pareja. _

_Y dime¿Quién es la madre del niño?? – _

_Ella… - _

_Murió hace tiempo Himura, no creo que a Aoshi-san le agrade mucho hablar de ello – dijo Misao al recordar como la mujer aquella que había sido la amante de Aoshi había muerto a la hora del parto. _

_Lo siento Shinomori – _

_No es problema, me dejó lo único que tengo ahora – dijo sonriendo melancólico de medio lado… después de todo a "ella" la perdió desde aquel día decisivo. _

_Entonces?, como se conocieron?? – preguntaron curiosos todos viendo hacia sou que mantenía a su esposa amarrada a el con sus brazos. _

_Esto… es una larga…larga historia… - dijo sonriendo Misao. _

0o0o0o0 si yo hubiera 0o0o0o0

**Casa Himura…**

**Todos se encontraban festejando su reencuentro, viejos amigos que se unen en una celebración en honor a ellos mismos, para recordar viejas anécdotas y enterarse de la vida de quienes no han visto en años. **

**Sorpresa tras sorpresa pasó… **

**Megumi… ella estaba casada… esa no era sorpresa, después de todo ella era muy bella y no tardaría en encontrar esposo. **

**Sano estaba casado también… esa si era sorpresa por la vida de vago que siempre había llevado.**

**La mayor sorpresa…. Sano y Megumi estaban casados!!!!**

**Otra sorpresa para todos los habitantes del dojo… **

**Misao ya no vivía en el Aoiya… **

**Y Aoshi había regresado a ser el Okashira… **

**En fin… miles de cosas nuevas que sorprendieron, pero eso solo animó mas a los dueños del lugar en tratar de encontrar a todos sus amigos. **

**Gracias a Saito sabían que Soujirou, que se había vuelto muy amigo de Kenshin estaba en la ciudad, por lo que no tardaron en invitarlo, a el y a la familia que se acababan de enterar tenía el chico. **

**Sano y su mujer ya estaban sentados en la mesa tomando un poco de te, Kaoru estaba ayudando a Kenshin a cocinar, Yahiko consentía y le hacía cariñitos a su novia y las niñas corrían de aquí a allá por la casa. **

**Las puertas se abrieron y tanto Kaoru como Kenshin salieron a recibir a sus invitados, encontrándose con una mujer completamente extraña para ellos… **

**Hola!!!! – gritó la tipa esa… - esto… aquí es la casa del señor Himura??? – preguntó, a lo que Kaoru solo volteo a ver a Kenshin con cara de "mas te vale que no sea lo que estoy pensando"**

**Esto… si… ¿Quién me busca?? – dijo Kenshin. **

**La señora Shinomori… - **

**Shinomori… esto… usted es… la esposa de… - **

**De Aoshi, si, el esta atrás, que alguien valla y le ayude con mis maletas y que se encargue de callar a ese mocoso que tengo por hijo – dijo con desdén. **

**Tanto Kaoru como Kenshin ya comenzaban a odiar a esa tipa. En la entrada del dojo pudieron ver a Aoshi que tomaba en sus brazos unas 3 maletas y aferrado a el estaba un niño idéntico a el. **

**Hola Aoshi – saludó Ken**

**Hola Himura, me puedes… - **

**hai, hai… - dijo al ver como se le tambaleaban las cosas. **

**Hola pequeño. ¿Cómo te llamas?? – **

**Me llamo Kenishi… y soy el mejor Oni que puede haber – dijo orgulloso… **

**Ohhh… que bien, sabes, tengo un hijo un poco mayor que tu… quieres conocerlo?? – **

**Hai!!! – gritó entusiasmado… **

**Entonces ven conmigo – **

**Hai… - **

**La tipa siguió su camino dentro de la casa hasta llegar a donde estaban los otros invitados, dispuesta a presumir sus cosas y su marido… otra de sus cosas… **

**¿Cómo te casaste con ella?? – dijo Himura**

**Fue un grave error amigo, un grave error – **

**Mas tarde, ya todos cansados de las habladurías de la esposa de Aoshi… **

**Las puertas se abrieron otra vez y Kenshin y Kaoru dieron gracias al cielo por la oportunidad de poder retirarse de ese lugar infernal que se había convertido su casa. **

**Hola!!! – gritó Misao al ver a los esposos. **

**Misao!!!! – gritó Kaoru al verla… **

**Hola señor Himura – dijo Sou que apareció detrás de la chica. **

**No me digas señor Soujirou… ¿llegaron juntos?? – **

**Hai – **

**Se deben de haber encontrado en el camino Ken – dijo Kaoru pensando en como podría hacer para que su amiga no se alterara por la presencia de Aoshi en su casa. **

**No… es que hay algo que no saben… - dijo Misao mientras se sonrojaba… **

**Anda dime… creo que ya lo se – dijo la mujer la pensar que era su rompimiento con Shinomori. **

**Esto… - tomó aire… - Sou y yo… estamos… casados – dijo bajando poco a poco la voz… **

**Esto Misao… creo que no te escuché bien… -dijo alterada su amiga. **

**No… es que… es la verdad… Sou y yo estamos casados… y de hecho tenemos una hija… - dijo aún más sonrojada… **

**Wa!!!, tienes que contarme todo!!! – gritó chillando Kaoru. **

**Hai, mas tarde… - **

**Esto… Misao… - **

**Si amor?? – **

**Mira hacia enfrente – dijo sou sin creer quien estaba frente a ellos. **

**Hola – escucharon la voz gélida del cubo de hielo. **

**Hola Aoshi-san, le presento a mi esposo Soujirou… -**

**Mucho gusto – **

**Igualmente… - **

**Entonces, pasen, el se te enfría – dijo Kaoru mientras sentía que la tensión se podía cortar con un Kunai… **

**Y su hija?? – **

**Ahora llega… - dijo sonriendo Sou… **

**Mama!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Escucharon el grito sobre sus cabezas… - en la casa hay dos niños, un cabeza de pollo, una zorra, una vieja loca que no para de hablar y unos muchachos que no paran de besuquearse… - dijo asqueada. **

**Bien hecho hija, ahora baja de ese lugar… - dijo enorgullecida Misao. **

**Hai… - esperaron unos minutos… - es que… la verdad es que… tengo miedo – dijo mientras se le aguaban los ojos… **

**Espera un segundo – le dijo su padre y en un segundo el ya estaba en el tejado – agarrate fuerte – ahora… ya esta todo bien – dijo mientras la colocaba en el suelo –**

**¿Cómo te llamas hermosa?? – le preguntó Kaoru… **

**Satomi!!! – **

**Hola Satomi¿quieres conocer a lo dos niños que viste en la casa? – **

**Hai!!!, les diré que soy la mejor ninja que ha existido… - sonrió **

**Creo que aquí habrá pelea… - pensó Kaoru al recordar la frase dicha por el hijo de Aoshi. **

**Kenshin y Kaoru junto con la hija de Misao entraron a la casa, dejando a solas a Sou, Misao y Aoshi. **

**Así que por eso te fuiste del Aoiya?? – **

**Me fui para olvidarle… pero en el camino ocurrieron muchas cosas… como la perdida de mi bebé, pero Sou siempre estuvo a mi lado – sonrió ella. **

**Tu hija es hermosa – dijo sonriendo de medio lado, nunca le decearía nada malo a una persona que amara verdaderamente a la mujer que el tanto amó y aún ama. **

**Gracias – respondió Sou… **

**Aoshi!!! – gritó la su mujer desde dentro… - ven!!!! – **

**Mi esclavizadora me llama… - se burló retirándose… **

**Su hijo lo ha cambiado – **

**Lo se – dijo Misao sonriendo por el que hubo sido en un tiempo su mas grande amor. **

**Misao… se que te lo he preguntado muchas veces, pero… estas segura de que eres feliz… tal ves quieras volver a los Onis, no estar en la policía como yo… - **

**Nada me hace mas feliz que estar a tu lado… - **

**He visto como miras los reportes de tus misiones – dijo el **

**Lo se, pero los miro recordando que fueron buenos momentos, en este estoy muy ocupada con una misión mas importante – sonrió ella. **

**Y se puede saber cual??? – dijo extrañado… **

**Amarte… - **

**Fin… **

**KONICHIWA!!!... hola chicos que leen este fic… espero que les gustara tanto como la versión anterior… pero bueno, les deseo suerte y que me dejen muchos reviews… jajaja**

**por cierto...**

**felicidades amiga!!!!**

**esto es para mi queridisima amiga del alma... Okashira-janet... gracias por todos los maravillosos fics que nos haas regalado en este tiempo y por ser una de mis autoras favoritas... espero ver muchos fics mas y que sigamos en contacto aún estando tan lejos... te veré en diciembre y acuerdame que te debo tu regalo...**

**En fin, hasta otra. **


End file.
